The sweet six
by Scorpina
Summary: He was stuck with them now. Garou has six kids, not even his and yet he is raising them as if they were his own. They couldn't be that much trouble... could they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They are a handful to say the least.

Garou never thought he would grow attached to the six so quickly and easily, yet they slowly wore him down over the months and have gotten quite attached to him. They would often mimic his movements, it was monkey see, monkey do at times. Yet as they got bigger and stronger, he found Snek started to take a strong interest in them, especially when they started hunting and perfecting their skills. Garou would try and show them what to do from time to time, when Yuuma would say. "That's not now Snek does it," ever since, when they bring up Snek, he bring him into the lesson. He was more than happy to explain and show them how to hunt and be a serpent. In fact, Snek secretly told Garou how it was one of the few joys he has.

"Imagine how pissed off Amai is going to be when he sees that his own kids rather learn from me than him!"

Garou smirked at the notion, perhaps it's one of the few joys he gets out of this too. Any time the kids had a question, Snek would answer. If they needed help on hunting or understanding what they could do as serpents, he was there without hesitation. The six began to take a liking to him, Garou wondered how long before they would start calling him 'Uncle Snek'.

Currently today, the former Class A hero was teaching them the tricks of the trade as it were with the help of Goliath.

There was a demon level threat along with six barely wolf level threats. Frozen in place thanks to Goliath's esper abilities. Snek stood before the largest of the monsters as the six gathered before him. The sight made him chuckle as it appeared as if a class was in session! "Okay kids, this is a good lesson to learn. Sometimes you can't get in close enough to get a good strangle hold on them. So what do you do?" he asked.

The six thought it over. "Tire it out?" asked Tempest.

"Good, but then won't you tire yourself out? Your objective is to get this thing down, kill it and in your belly as soon as possible. What happened if you were REALLY hungry and didn't have the energy to wear it down?" he asked.

They paused as they thought over their answer, but they didn't know. Snek smiled. "You knock the air out of it!" he said and smirked. "Okay Goliath, let it go!"

The esper hold was released upon the monster, before it could even strike back, Snek was already under it, and landed a strong punch to its core.

OOOoooffff!

The six jumped as the monster folded over, gasping for air. "Now, don't hit it TOO hard in the stomach, if you do, you could punch a hole in it and lose half the meat, you don't want that now do you?" he explained. From there, Snek was quick to coil around it and slowly draw out the last bit of air in its lungs. "A firm strike to the stomach will knock air not just out of its lungs but diaphragm, that's what controls the lungs and intake of oxygen…" he explained as he continued to tighten his coil. "Less air you need to squeeze out… the quicker it is to take down!" As he explained, he rendered the monster down, he continued the death coil and waited it out, much to the admiration of the little ones.

"Wow… you hit hard!" said an amazed Rimuru.

"Indeed I do, and soon you will too! Now, sometimes SOME of the others like to eat their meals alive… I don't recommend it. Until you get a strong belly like mine, it's too dangerous and it can be uncomfortable."

The kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay this guy is nearly dead. Goliath, wanna bring the small fry over here for the six please?"

"Got it."

Garou just smirked and rolled his eyes to it all. He never thought Snek would take teaching them that seriously, let alone willing to do it. Goliath was a little reluctant to help, throughout the lesson, he kept himself out of sight of the six but helped however he could.

They did exactly like what Snek did, they managed to strike their prey in the stomach, winding them just enough to get a firm coil around them, from there the waiting game began. Yuuma was a little more zealous and impatient as he was continuing to coil around the monster at the wrong moment. "Whoa, hey, Yuuma, ease up, you coil when it breaths out!" scolded Snek.

"I know how to kill it!" he protested.

The six have become strong little seven-year-old appearing serpents. Garou decided to step in when Yuuma got a little angry. "You need to listen to Snek," he said gently to Yuuma. "Right now, you are giving your prey too much wiggle room. It may be enough for him to squirm out. If it does, you are going to have one empty tummy!"

He listened that moment on, Yuuma is the one who complains the most when he's hungry, if this prey slips out from under him, and he will be very upset! In ten minutes the kids managed to strangle their prey and eat rather well.

They lay on the streets with their full bellies in the air. "That was good!" purred Tempest. "I could eat more!" he said with a grin.

"Me too!" said Titan.

"Should have know with those two…" Garou muttered. "Hey Snek, where are your kids?"

Snek just finished swallowing down the monster he used as a demonstration. When he was able to speak again he smiled. "Took them out earlier, they are passed out at the Association now since the house is getting renovated again… Perhaps it's time some of us move out from the dragon's keep…" he said offhandedly.

Garou snorted to the notion as his arms crossed. "Yeah, sure, where the hell are you going to go?" he demanded.

"Who said anything about me leaving?" he snapped back and smirked. "Besides, we've been crowding you and the family for a long time, Max was thinking about going back home. Suiryu wants to find a place for him and Alley…"

That little tidbit hit him like a Saitama punch. "Whoa, wait, since when did Alley mention anything about moving out!?" She was turning nine, like hell he would let her leave the house at such a young age… then again, she does have a husband now…

"It's just being thrown around Garou. Besides, you've wanted us out since the day we arrived!"

"Yeah… well… I've gotten use to it…" he muttered.

Snek however smirked. "Use to it you say? You mean… you LIKE our company?"

"Shut up Snek."

Garou approached the four lethargic little ones. Tempest and Titan were wide-awake still since they had room for more, their siblings on the other hands were yawning aloud and needing a nap. "Okay you brats, time to get you home…" Garou said. "Hey Goliath, care to take them for me?"

Goliath kept himself out of view of the little ones, he nodded his head as he levitated the four who passed out. However, just how he was acting made Garou concerned. "Kiddo… what's with you staying behind like this? They are your siblings…"

"I don't want to scare them dad…" Goliath said. "I look too much like him…"

Was that his reasoning? Goliath worried about scaring the six since he resembled Amai Mask too much? However, his fears were put to rest when Titan and Tempest began to wiggle their way over to his side. "Big brother Goliath?" asked Tempest.

He paused to their voice. "Hey… do I scare you?" he asked gently.

Tempest shook his head. "You're our big brother!" he said proudly. "You look like us!"

He smiled to his statement. "Thank you for that… okay dad, I'll take the four to the association if you want to get these two something more. Snek, you good?"

The former Class A hero waved him off. "Peachy kid, this is nothing. If anything I'll slink around and see if there's more monsters, if not, I'm good." He insisted.

Garou nodded as he retrieved Tempest and Titan. "Okay you two, we got to finish up hunting and then get you down for a nap! You're still growing after all!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome back sir!"

"Amai Mask! You look wonderful!"

"Mr. Amai, if you need ANYTHING, please, do not hesitate to call!"

It was a breath of fresh air for Sweet Mask. He was finally free from his curse, however he regrets that he didn't take care of those six unwanted creatures before turning back. How could Melee allow such things to live? How dare she chose their happiness over his own. He was dreading the day these six grow up. If they look anything like him, the world will know the truth.

He will do everything in his power to prevent such knowledge from seeping out to the masses!

He found the director from the Beauty and the beast movie he was working on. "Oh good, here you are. Let's get this movie wrapped up," Amai said with a big smile on his face.

The director however appeared to stammer. "Oh… right… the ending… well… you see it's already taken care of"

Amai froze. "Taken… care of?" he asked slowly and yet in a very demanding tone. "What do you mean it's been taken care of?"

The director explained that it happened in the first week of February. There was a monster attack just outside of the studio when a massive man with weird bangs and a bald head came and took out the beast. "He called himself Knuckle of all things. Latina explained to me he was a hero from the Association. As a thank you, we got him lunch and showed him around set. When we explained the dilemma, he was rather surprised. Stating 'oh, you need a human looking Amai Mask for the ending… want me to do it?'"

Amai froze. "You replaced me with a Brawler!?" he demanded.

"No… yes… well… the strange thing is… he shape shifted… became a much larger version of you. We were only needing to finish the ending of the movie and we didn't know when you would turn back, so we tried it, touched it up in post and it worked out!"

Amai still couldn't believe it. "You replaced me… with a BRAWLER!" he demanded once more. "Knuckle isn't even elegant! He's a brute!"

"Well… he did a damn good job acting like you, in fact he got all your mannerisms down rather perfectly. After the touch up in post, no one knew it wasn't you!"

He was seething with rage. His beauty shot… ruined! That was the whole purpose of the ending when he turned back to human, he wanted that moment for he could sell it perfectly, not have a performance forced out of a knock off! "Let's reshoot!" Amai announced.

The director was silent. "Uh… Amai… it's already being developed… we have it with the test audience now."

Amai froze, his glare came down upon the director. "Where… is it being shown?" he demanded.

#

It was a fast trip to City R.

There, Amai learned that his movie was being shown before a massive test audience. He managed to sneak himself in, and hide in the back as it came to the end of the movie. The effects were used to show his serpent form vanishing and his human state take over. From there, it was the moment he himself wanted to make… but Knuckle Brawler took away his chance!

However, he was impressed, the moment he was human again, it was sold well. When he was turned back, the only thing covering his body was a loose snake skin that hung off of one shoulder, there were some nicks and tears in the skin to show off some of his abs and body tone but didn't make look like it was in bad taste. Knuckle had himself staring at his hands, then, gently touching his face before he wept tears of happiness. "I'm me… I'm truly me again…" he whispered, then his eyes turned to Latina. "You… you stayed?"

She smiled and wept joyful tears as well. "How could I leave? You were the only one who saw me as someone important, someone meaningful…"

His hand gently cupped her face. "You are important, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me…" then he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

They became swept up into each other's arms, the curse lifted and the mansion magically changed. It became a lush and beautiful home, the dust and years of decay vanished like magic, as the two stood looking over the land that they have come to call home.

The movie came to an end, the audience was screaming with joy, the women loved every moment of it. Amai was quick to take his leave as he decided to call it a day for now, however he did remember, he has to speak with Latina about his actions.

He laughed about it now. "How could I have thought she was part of the house of evolution? What a fool I was! We are going to have a good laugh over this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And that's how we got five new brothers and a sister!"

They froze.

Misty and Jason were at the association to speak with their father on possible career moves. Misty has gotten quite good at cooking, but wants to expand her knowledge. Jason was considering registering as a hero in the Association. It was still up for discussion, yet after their talk with their father, they ran into the triplets. Luna was proudly holding two rather large serpent children in her arms, followed by Akira and Eclipsa each holding on to one. "Whoa… Luna, Eclipsa, Akira…" Jason said in a nervous tone.

Luna went into the strange story about how the six came and were quickly adopted into the family. She was proud of them and made certain everyone knew it. Her little brothers and sister are the best in her mind. Jason however was curious. "Wait, you said there were five brothers and a sister, but you only have four with you?"

"Oh, the other two are really big and eat a lot more, dad took them hunting until they are full." Akira explained. "These guys are good with one big meal and then it's nap time… speaking of which. We got to get them to their room for a nap! We'll be right back!"

The triplets excused themselves as Jason stood there rather dumbfounded. "Damn," he said.

"Indeed, I wonder though, they didn't say where the six came from. Not to mention they have been at the association every few weeks and never saw signs that their mom was expecting… then again if she were, why did she have serpent children?" She paused in thought. "Perhaps we best ask another time," Misty insisted. "Besides, we don't quite know the full details and no may not be the best time to ask them anyways."

Jason agreed.

"Those three keep surprising me each and every day… so… I am thinking about asking Eclipsa out soon." He confessed.

Misty smirked. "About damn time you did!"

"Hey, you don't see me harping on you and your lack of dates!"

"HEY!" she protested. "At the moment, most guys are nothing more than horny jerks! I am sick and tired of them saying I have a nice ass or by breasts are just as big as my ass! I just want a guy who likes me for me, not my… ample features to say the least…" she muttered the last part as her arms crossed. The pout on her face returned. Jason LOVED getting that reaction out of his sister, after all, she ribs him all the time on his lack of action to dating Eclipsa.

But she has a point. Misty is a very lovely young woman, features that guys tend to flock to the most are instantly notices. Some even tried to offer her a job as a 'phone operator' well, mainly the phone sex kind. He shuttered at the thought of his sister getting into that kind of work. Which is why he was more than grateful to the notion that she is focused more on cooking than anything else.

The triplets returned, Akira insisted on getting something to eat. "Cafeteria then?" asked Eclipsa.

"Sounds good, I could eat too!" Jason announced.

They ventured up three floors until they arrived, the place was rather busy as usual, but the heroes all sat down and ate well. The food here was really good. Jason remembered the last time he ate here, somehow they were able to adjust dishes to his tastes. But he wondered though, what he would have today…

#

"These are remarkable…"

"I know, but the question is… do we test them?"

Alley and Genus were going over the latest technology sent to them by Boros. The package came just a few days ago after she rebuilt the transporter into something much larger and could hold four times the amount of junk food for him and the crew. She also managed to get their communications to have visuals now. She saw Boros's face for the first time in months, at the same time, saw a much more mature and sturdier Gene!

Boros explained they had just come from a planet where they made a device that would isolate a specific trait or genetic feature. "They were using this to make a specific race out of certain genetics. However we showed them how wrong this was, Gene explained everything on how they need diversity when it comes to a population. They cannot isolate one trait over another, for it can and weaken the bloodline." Boros explained.

"We managed to obtain the bands they were using. This is very easy to replicate so you can make them at home!" Gene explained.

"Oh?" Alley asked with curiosity. "So… what could I use this for then?"

Boros smiled. "I do believe there are certain martial artists you have been trying to turn back to normal." He explained. "This can isolate the monster genetics in their body. At least I believe it will, which is why I am sending them to you for testing. Mother, perhaps you can use these."

Since then, Alley has been pondering on what to use them for. She didn't know if she should test them, but with the house of evolution still breathing down the family's neck, now may not be a good time to study them.

"Alley, far be it for me to say anything. But I think you should try them on at least one of the martial artists. Suiryu or Max. Snek I doubt will want to test them considering the reaction his children gave last time he was human…" Genus said offhandedly.

She nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you are right."

With that she paged Suiryu and Max.

The two came to her lab, curious as to why she called. When she showed them the bands, Max was confused. "Uh… huh… what are they?" he asked.

"Well, according to Boros, they are something that will render you human."

Silence befell the two heroes, Suiryu forced a half smile, but still appeared rather bewildered to the declaration. "Human?" he asked. "Those bands will turn us… human?"

"That's what he thinks." She explained. "I don't know for sure, so I am leaving the choice up to you two. Do you want to test it?" she asked.

Max thought it over; Suiryu appeared rather distrusting of the bands. "How do we know for sure this will work? Also any potential side effects?"

"Gene said there weren't, but for first time users it will take about 12 hours for it to take full effect." She explained. "After, you can switch to and from with ease."

Suiryu still appeared rather reluctant to try them. Max however was more curious. "Perhaps it will be something to try. Hook me up!" Max announced.

Alley nodded as she strapped on two of the brace, one per wrist. The moment they went on, the bands tightened. "Whoa…" he whispered. Then, alien language began to appear across the band. "What does it say?"

"Processing genetic information. Human DNA purified, monster DNA extracted. Current state reserved to default mode. To activate, strike the bands…" she said aloud. "So I guess it's triggered by friction. So strike it like a match." She explained.

Max nodded, without hesitation, he struck the bands against each other. The braces lit up and then the light vanished. "Okay… now what?" he asked.

"Twelve hours, and we will know for sure. Suiryu, you want to try them?" Alley asked.

He still appeared hesitant, but then nodded. He did the same thing as Max, waiting for the bands to light up and then, he struck them. In twelve hours they will know if they work. "So… what if we want to turn back?" asked Suiryu.

"I think you just strike the bands again… but, why would you want to turn back? That's the whole point of this isn't it? You wanted to be turn back to normal… right?" she asked.

"But… we don't mind being what we are now" Max confessed. "Look, we may have bitched and moaned about this in the past, but now… we can help a lot more people than before. Your family, especially your dad showed us this."

"I think I look badass!" Suiryu said as he flexed his arms and stretched out his wings. "Don't you think?" he said with a proud grin.

"I think my opinion isn't valid…" Alley said and smirked. "I made a promise to you two and Snek, I plan on seeing it through, even if you may not want to turn back. I at least want to have that option for you."

Max smiled. "We appreciated that Als, but we also can manage being who and what we are too!"

"Well, keep me posted you two, let's see… it's three in the afternoon now so we will have results at 3am."

"So tomorrow is going to be a surprise!" Suiryu announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Remarkable… unbelievable…"

"Master?"

106 was caught up with the surveillance footage he has been accessing. Government run surveillance has allowed him to keep an close eye to the outside world. However he was keeping track of Amai Mask for the most part. It has been a few months since he has had his brood, yet in all the times he has seen Amai, there wasn't a single serpent child with him. "Is he hiding them? No… that's not it at all…" He has sent some of his creations to attack Amai outright, he was his usual cold and callous self. Unafraid of anything or worried for those around him.

Yet as he began to go through more footage, he was taken aback. "Amai… isn't raising them…" he announced.

The underlings paused to the announcement. "What is it master?"

"Amai has abandoned the children he helped create." 106 announced. "But, look at who is raising them instead…"

His minions came over to the screen and saw Snek of all creatures teaching the six. "Snek? Perhaps it's because they are serpent…"

"No, he is merely assisting in the child rearing… look who is lingering in the distance."

Peering beyond Snek, they saw the dark shadowy figure. "Garou?!" they demanded. "Why is he raising children that are not his? His monster instinct would have wanted them dead!"

"Perhaps, or it's the influence Melee Brawler has over him. After all they were made from a clone of her. She may have felt compelled to raise them herself…" 106 said but pause. He began to stare at the six and took notice of their size. "They are very healthy from what I see here. Two of them… indeed, two are just the way I want them!"

"Master, this has made things complicated. We anticipated on Amai either killing or abandoning these children. Is this necessary a good thing that Garou has stepped in to raise them?"

The debate went on, however 106 was looking at this as a grand opportunity. "Let's not question the gift we have been given, instead look at the results we have achieved… two are perfect, we got the balance of both parents…" he said and pointed out to the two strongest males of the brood. "We need them the most, the others are merely bonus, the daughter we will use for breeding."

"Yet still master, Garou? What on earth is Garou doing with those six?!"

"This is highly suspicious!"

"Indeed, he isn't the father of these six, but look, he is guiding them as if he were… Amai isn't in the picture at all with them…"

"He abandoned them…" 106 declared. "We must have hurt his heroic image by forcing him to reproduce, I had a feeling he would destroy the six the moment he regained his consciousness. But it appears Garou and his kin had other plans…" he began to think this over now, it's become complicated to say the least. "If Garou has adopted them, no doubt he will fend for these children as if they were his own… Which leads me to believe he has taken the role on to train them in the way of being a hero… how odd…"

"Master, if that's the case, should we not start again?"

"Impossible, that was our only viable clone of Melee Brawler and what little genetic material we had of her… speaking of which, what became of the clone? Where are the reminisce of it?"

There came silence among the underlings. "Uh… sir… we have the footage of the last moments before Amai escaped… he ate her."

This made 106 himself pause, he turned to his underlings who all nodded their heads to him. "Perhaps we ought to take into consideration the amount of nourishment he needs next time…" he muttered. "We at least still have the other projects that were housed in the hospital correct? They were removed before the police arrived…"

However there was only silence from his minions, once more he turned and glared at them as most couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes. "Sir… he ate those too…" one confessed.

He was disappointed, however a part of him suspected this event were to occur, if anything he could just chalk it up to the notion that it helped develop the new subjects. They all grew up healthy and strong to say the least, but now the challenge was to obtain them. "Keep an eye on the six, no doubt they will be cautious from here on, especially with the parents and family they have been adopted into…" suddenly, he paused, his phone was blinking a bright red light. "A breach? There's a security breach at one of the backup labs!" he demanded. The clones suddenly rushed to all computers.

"Lab in sector O clear"

"Lab in sector D clear"

"Lab in sector V clear"

"Lab in sector E… destroyed…"

"Security footage now!"

The clone did all he could to bring up the footage, however he found the computer unresponsive. "Sir… it appears to have been hacked…"

The computer screens in the lab suddenly went black, and yet when they appeared again, 106 froze, for on the screens appeared Street and Knuckle Brawler.

"Hey numb nuts!" Knuckle Brawler announced. "Consider this your warning here, we got the locations of your labs registered in the data bank, we are going to go and knock'em over and obliterate whatever you got in there. But we also know you ain't stupid enough to register your whole lab system on to a single network…" he paused but suddenly a sinister grin came over his lips. "Thanks for making sure this stays fun for us!"

"We are going to knock over the other labs now. So with that being said, consider yourself warned, and days numbered… We're coming for you next!" said Street.

The screens went dark again only to turn back on and back to their main page. 106 was seething with rage. "Damn Brawlers!" he growled. "Clean up this lab, we go off grid from this moment on!" he declared.

"Sir, what about the other labs, the test subjects…"

"Leave them, it is not worth the risk. These cyborgs have become far more bothersome than I anticipated…"

#

"You think he got the message?"

"I have no doubt he did, but what he doesn't know is the other hunting him." The brothers had just found a lab and were in the process of knocking it over. They gathered everything viable to use and anything that would be potential trouble was instantly destroyed. Yet as they were gathering up data, they sensed a presence. Street stood on edge as Knuckle appeared at the ready to strike.

She came through the wreckage and was stunned. "Damn, I was hoping to destroy this one!"

Street froze. "Who… are you?" he asked.

The woman appeared to be more of a playboy bunny, and yet why would she come to a dangerous place like this? She paused as she stared at the brothers before smiling. "About damn time we ran into each other! I'm Bun-Bun Bomb! Think of me as your older sister!" she said and winked.

"Huh?" Knuckle muttered. "Older sister?"

She giggled. "I was created before you were by Boros!" she explained. "We come from the same creator, so, I am technically your older sister!" she said proudly. "I was the first cyborg he really made… well… sort of cyborg my only human element is my pilot."

"Pilot?" the brothers muttered.

"Oh? You want to talk to him?" her stomach opened up to a screen, the brothers leaned in and saw the S Class Hero King staring back.

"Bun, let's move… on…" King suddenly paused. He must have a screen on his side that allows him to see what's going on from Bun's perspective. However he froze stiff and turned rather pale. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU ACTIVATE THE SCREEN!"

"King? You're her pilot?" Street asked.

"Uh… got to go!" and the screen shut off.

"He's a little shy" she whispered and closed up her stomach. She appeared whole once more. "So, you are the boys wrecking in my fun! I've been taking down these labs after you were killed when you were human."

"Really?" Knuckle asked.

"Duh! Look, I maybe a cyborg, but I am attached to these people who have given me a purpose. In fact they saved me. Boros was going to turn me to scrap until the family stepped in and suggested a pilot. Since then, King and I have made a great team!" she said with a proud grin. "I got to admit though, you boys look good!"

"Thanks?" Street said with an awkward tone. "Well, we nailed this one, so wanna got knock over the others?"

She smiled and nodded. "Race you!"

"Oh you're on!" Knuckle laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was trapped.

It was to be expected though. The moment the Triplets came into the room with the four, Melee knew what she had to do. "Pass them here…" she said with a sigh. Luna, Akira and Eclipsa paused.

"Mom, we can carry them!" Luna protested.

"They shouldn't be carried like that after eating, besides, you have friends to tend to. Alley already set up the room for them to rest in when they got back… tell you what, help me bring them to the room and you can go back to your friends. Okay?"

They nodded.

Melee led the three to a smaller board room Alley retrofitted for the time being. Memory foam floor and a nice little resting area for Melee to prop herself up, with a massive blanket. Melee took a seat as she insisted the triplets pass along their brothers and sister to her. "They don't like this room unless someone they know is with them. If you see your father tell him where I am."

"Dad finds you instantly anyways…" snickered Akira. They placed the four around her gently, they instantly cuddled up to Melee and stayed asleep. Melee then covered them in the blanket but made certain their faces peered out from the holes within. Thankfully the odd blanket was made ahead of time and for such an occasion. She didn't want them smothered after all!

She got herself comfortable as the Triplets excused themselves. Melee gently placed her arms over the four as they continued to sleep blissfully. "You kids are getting so big so fast…" she said with a sigh.

Taking a moment for herself, she closed her eyes to rest but was soon awoken when two heavy weights came on to her! Peering down, Tempest and Titan found their way under the cover but slinked themselves up to rest on her stomach. At the drop of a hat they passed out, at the same time. Melee felt someone come from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, tucking them under her chest.

"Good hunting?" Melee asked.

"Professor Snek was very good at teaching them," joked Garou. "Still can't believe how fast they are growing. It won't be long until they are the same age as the triplets… in a sense…" he muttered. Melee turned her head far enough to see his face. Garou was looking down lovingly at the sleeping children. "I still can't believe you convinced me to keep them…" he said.

"Any regrets?" she asked.

"None," he said. "The more I am with them, the more I see your influence. Also, they are starting to act a little like me. Yuuma we got to keep an eye on, that boy has sass."

"He didn't get that from you now did he?" she snickered.

"No, this sass is more from who he came from."

"Oh… yeah, we nip that right away. For now, let's just enjoy the quiet. Hopefully the house will be done soon…"

"Yeah…" Garou fell silent until he said. "Has Alley spoken to you about moving out?"

#

"Everything is progressing well here sis, I think a few more hours to say the least, and the upgrades are nearly done… yep… yeah, I'll keep an eye on that… okay… later Alley."

Pac stayed home to keep an eye on the development for the house. He watched in aw as the whole house was emptied and then quickly gutted, rewired, rebuilt and now the editions are being added. The classic Japanese style mansion has doubled in size, as well as added some new tech. Pac walked about the property to see for himself. Snek's room has expanded and added a new feature. He can enter from the side of the house directly to his room when need be, that feature was added for all serpent to say the least.

There is also an industrial bathhouse for them too. Snek had said he really wanted a place of his own to wash up and get cleaned. Alley finally had it made for him. Pac peered in and saw that it was a very long bath chamber, Snek just glides in and from there he slithered on a moving conveyor belt, it exfoliates his underbelly, along the side of the tub are more brushes to clear off the dirt and dead scales. This thing also fills rather well with water so he could cleanse his whole body in one go. "He's gonna love this" Pac said with a grin.

The hot springs have also been upgraded as well. Alley managed to extend them out so it appears more like a massive pond. Well, three massive ponds, one is secluded for the girls.

Amai's room got a little big bigger… but farther away from everyone else. Alley's room expanded for her and Suiryu. Snek's kids now have their own room and there are six rooms now for when his little brothers and sister grow up. The kitchen has expanded as well so everyone can be seated. There even another industrial refrigerator, making the total in the kitchen three now.

"This thing is getting out of control… I wonder if I should consider finding a place of my own?" Pac wondered aloud. But then again, he smirked and instantly nicked the notion. If he moved out, he would ask Zenko to move in, that won't be happening according to Bad and he remembers the quote quite well.

"The day I see you at the alter with my sister, exchanging vows and making it official, there is NO WAY IN HELL will I let you two live together!"

With that in mind, perhaps it would be best to stay home until he finds the courage to propose to Zenko. It's going to happen, he just doesn't know when.

"Whoa…"

Pac snapped out of his blank stare and saw Drax.

For a moment he had to do a double take.

Ever since the six came along, Drax has aged. He no longer looks like a kid… well he hasn't for a while. In fact just recently, Pac noticed he's been taking on a lot of Snek's appearance. However to differ from him, he's grown a sole patch under his lip to give him a much more mature look. He's just about as tall as Snek now too, his body more defined and sturdy than his father when he was human.

"Yeah, renovating again. It happens every time there's more than one new kid in the family." Pac said and snickered. "The droids doing this should be done in another two hours or so."

"Nice, so the rooms are staying where they are?"

"Yep, yours is still down the hall on the right just before Amai's room."

Drax nodded and smiled. He then sighed aloud. "I don't know if I am going to be doing heroics for a while." He said offhandedly. "I keep getting mobbed by girls and people claiming they want to be my agent… it's getting to be a pain in the ass."

"No kidding. So you're really like Amai Mask in that sense huh?"

"Don't joke with that! I swear as of late I can draw a crowd as big as him!" he warned. Yet he also sighed. "I feel bad now going to see him on weekends considering what happened. I mean… shit, he wanted ME to be a serpent for a weekend when he was a snake, why the hell couldn't he raise his own kids?!"

Pac nodded. "I see your perspective, yet I also see Amai's too. As twisted as it is. I don't think Amai believed he had the necessary tools or means to tend to the six. He wouldn't stay serpent that for sure, as well, knowing the house of evolution wants them for a reason is another. I think he feared that if he couldn't tend to them, or protect them, they would be better off dead."

Drax stared at him blankly, stunned to what Pac had noticed and the state of mind Amai may be in. "It's still no excuse, he could ask us for help. You think my dad would have helped him?"

"I can't speak for your dad, but with the way things have gone recently, I say yes. He's teaching the six how to properly hunt and giving them a few tricks of the trade to say the least. He doesn't mind helping, just as long as the responsibility isn't dumped on him completely."

"That I can understand… so… what do we do now? We got time to kill."

Pac thought it over. "Well I suppose we could go to the association, or we can go grab lunch?"

"Actually, lunch sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The reno finished three hours, the family wondered about the new house as the accommodations were improved. "You keep outdoing yourself Alley," Hunter said with great admiration. "It's so big and spacious!"

"Well, traditionally I know the rooms should be smaller, but since we're a whole different kind of family, we need our space to say the least." She snickered. "So, everyone has room, even the six when they are ready for personal space from each other, for now the play room is still fitted to house them and their needs for the time being." Alley explained.

She gave everyone the grand tour, yet when she showed Snek and his kids their outdoor shower room, Snek's mouth dropped. "No way… NO WAY!" he said with great excitement.

"Took me long enough, sorry about that, but this here will clean you and your crew up in no time, just slither in, turn on the water and then slither though, it will scrub you up and take off the dead scales, there's a collection container built into it and I have it connect all the way to the association so we will ensure your discards are properly disposed of."

"Wow…" whispered Pythan. "But what's a shower?"

"You're going to find out soon enough," said Snek.

They moved along as everyone found their rooms have gotten a little bigger, there is more space to work with as well as comforts. Most of the family wanted bigger beds for their rooms, Alley happily obliged in providing them. There were some spare room added as well just in case of company. She showed Snek and his kids the other entrance to their living spaces, they just have to slither to the outside wall of their room and showed them to activating door. "If you over ate and don't want to get stuck in the halls, you can enter through this new door. Nice huh?"

"Wish this was here a long time ago…" Snek said with great admiration. "But I am glad to have such an option now. Alley, thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

Everyone took their time moving their things back into their room. Alley helped Suiryu unpack yet he kept staring at the bands on his wrists. "Hey… Alley…" he said in a nervous tone. "Uh… I don't know if I want to go through with this thing anymore…"

She paused. "Suiryu, it's going to turn you human again…"

"Yeah well… I don't really care about turning back."

She sighed. She figured this would happen, the longer they stayed as half monsters, the less they would feel the need to turn back to normal. Was it because of the power they possessed? Were they just too use to life as it is?

"Suiryu…"

"Als, look." He said with great sincerity. "I am truly grateful for all you have done for me… eternally grateful. It's just that… I've never had this much fun in my life before! Granted, I could so without the house of evolution crap and the people that tried to kill us before with that exterminator or whatever the hell he was, but… ever since I became this… I've never really been board. Your family keeps me in constant action,"

She smiled and embraced him tightly. "I know Suiryu, but if people don't see results. They are going to say I am withholding a cure from you three. People still think this was all my doing, I can't have that hang over my head since I am a woman of science!"

Suiryu sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fair enough…" he muttered.

"It's not like I want you to turn back either…"

Suiryu suddenly froze, Alley clasped over her mouth, she said that aloud! "No, I didn't mean…"

But he was smiling.

Suiryu then broke out into a fit of laughter, pulling Alley into his arms and cuddling her. "Oh man, you are so CUTE when you get caught!" he said. But he settled himself. "Oh Als, I know you are worried, if I missed being human again… and then fall back into my old habits of going from girl to girl… Alley, that's not me anymore."

She nodded. "I know, but still… I can't help but be concerned."

"Hey, if I do, your dad is going to eat me. You know it, I know it… and quite frankly, I don't want to end that way. I've seen that first hand when he devours something whole and alive for that matter…" he shuttered at the thought.

"Well, let's go have dinner and tomorrow, let's see if the bands work." She announced.

He nodded, but his eye turned to the bed. "Finally, we got a bed we can both fit in!"

#

He slept rather blissfully next to Alley.

The bed was finally big enough for the two of them, he didn't have to constantly bring Alley in close to him so he wouldn't accidently push her off. Yet throughout the night, he began to feel sore. Something sharp was poking and prawning him throughout the night, it grew so unbearable that he woke up rather early that morning.

His PJs were sticking to his clothing oddly. "Huh?"

He left the room and ventured to the bathroom with blurred eyes. He was quick to turn on the tap and splash hot water on to his face to wake himself up. When his vision returned, he looked to the mirror… and froze.

"No… way…" he whispered.

Staring back at him was his human self. Perfect skin and all! Well… mostly perfect skin. His chest had been cut into throughout the night, his pants covered in stains of blood from the nicks, nothing serious but noticeable. "How did… oh…" he realized it was Alley, her scales were sharp and pointed, she must have accidently cut him throughout the night as they tossed and turned.

He broke out of his stare when a knock came on the bathroom door. "Everything okay… I smell blood" It was Snek.

Suiryu slowly opened the door and stood before him, Snek froze as Suiryu forced a smile. "I'm okay… just a little cut up…"

"… How!?" he asked with great excitement in his voice. He was suddenly pulled into Snek's embrace and held tightly.

"Whoa! Hold it! OW, OW!" Suiryu squealed.

Snek released him, realizing he was opening up the wounds on his body by accident. "OY, what's with the blood smell!" protested Garou.

Suiryu went to the kitchen and showed Garou and Melee the results of the braces Alley gave him. Garou froze, as did Melee. "Suiryu…" Melee whispered.

"Yeah, I guess those bands Alley got from Boros work…" he said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you get so banged up?" Garou asked.

"Oh… Uh… well…" he wasn't going to say it was Alley's fault, however the two appeared to have figured it out. "Don't tell her, please?" he whispered.

"What's with all the racket?" called a sleepy Lightning Max.

He wondered into the kitchen but froze when he saw Suiryu. "No way… wait…" Max then reached for his hair, and felt smooth hair! Not sharp, spiny fibres like his monster form had. He looked to his hands and saw human flesh. "ha.. HAHAHA!" Max laughed. "I'm me!"

"No kidding… hey, why didn't Snek get the bands!?" Garou demanded.

"Oh, she asked me earlier about that, before these two. My kids were not happy the last time I became human, not to mention I had a nice vacation from it. But I am not going to turn back now, besides someone has to teach the six how to hunt!"

"That's very kind of you Snek," said Melee.

Alley woke shortly after, she stepped out of the room but appeared confused by the smell of blood in the air. "What happened? Someone got…" she then froze. Her eyes widened as she rushed to Max and Suiryu looking them over, inspecting their bodies for any abnormalities. "It worked…" she whispered. "It really worked!"

"Yeah, it did!" said Max. "Uh… so now what?"

Alley sighed but smiled. "I say take the day off. Go out into the world and do things you couldn't have done before. Enjoy yourselves!" she announced.

Max smirked as he rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Suiryu used a different bathroom to do the same. He dressed in his old martial art uniform that still fit him like a glove. Max dressed in more casual clothing. "I'm gonna go visit Stinger!" he announced. "Don't wait up!" and rushed out the door.

"I wonder if he remembers that he can't run as fast now…" Garou muttered offhandedly, but shrugged his shoulders. "What about you Suiryu?"

He smirked but then thought it over. "I may just walk around town for a bit… I don't know, you know me, I like to wonder."

Garou nodded his head. "Well I better check on the six… wait…" he suddenly peered down and sighed. "Never mind they found me…"

Curious Suiryu peered around the kitchen table, the six were coiled around Garou's legs! "I never saw them get in the room!"

"That's a talent in itself. Hey, you six… you just ate yesterday, what's with the leg snuggle?"

They were giggling. "We pretended to hunt daddy!" said Titan. "We hunted daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, you hunted daddy." He muttered. "Excuse me, I got to get these 'socks' off."

Suiryu snickered as did Melee, the kids were gigging all the way as Garou waked awkwardly with them bounded to his legs. "I think I am going to strike off for a little while then… I'll be back a little later." With that Suiryu stepped out of the house, for the first time in human form.

#

Alley could only watch on as he walked out the door. A part of her wanted to follow him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she merely braced her arms against herself. "Alley?"

She broke out of her blank stare as her mother's voice reached her ears, she felt her mother's hand gently come on her shoulder. "Alley, are you okay?"

She felt her tears wield up in her eyes. "I know… Suiryu got hurt because of me…" she whispered. "I smelt blood all night, and I didn't know why I didn't do anything… I hurt him, mom… if he wants to be human again… how can we be together if I keep lashing him open with my own skin!" she demanded.

"Oh Alley…"

"What if he finds someone else too? I know this sounds insane, but, he's been a half monster for eight years… no woman would give him the time of day, yet they all said the same thing, when he turns back, they will welcome him with open arms…" She began to cry once more, fearing the moment Suiryu remembers how loved he is among the woman, their relationship will cease to be.

"Alley, don't sell yourself short!" her mother protested.

"Damn right kid!"

Alley jumped, she forgot Snek was still in the room, in fact, he was coiled up watching TV. "You don't think you're an attractive young woman? You are! Yeah, you're different. But you are a very smart, talent and lovely lady. I know since I have seen you grow up… in a sense… you know what I mean!"

Alley snickered to Snek's attempt to cheer her up. "Should… should I be worried about Suiryu?" she asked.

Snek smirked. "You kidding me? He messes up, what happens to him is going to be his own damn fault! You got how many brothers now? If I were him, I would remember very well that I am committed to someone!"

She laughed, but a part of her still wondered. "If he did… fall in love with another… I would understand… I mean… Suiryu was never like me to begin with, he was born human…"

"Alley, enough of that!" her mother scolded. "Everyone deserves to be loved, if he's been toying with your heart for this long, I swear to God, I will rip his out from his chest!"

Alley and Snek froze. "And now I totally understand why Garou never pisses off Melee…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Garou heard every word in the kid's room; even the six heard what was happening. "Is Suiryu hurting Alley?" asked Tempest. He uncoiled from Garou's left leg and suddenly puffed himself up. "If he's hurting our big sister! I'll bite him!"

'_Goddamn it my heart… the kid is really mine'_ Garou thought to himself.

"No, Alley is worried that since Suiryu has become human, he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. But the thing is, I've been around him a long time. He's never looked at another girl since he met your sister." Garou explained.

The other kids slowly uncoiled from his leg but they were still worried. "Does Alley need a hug?" Athena asked.

"She might… let's go see" the six slithered out, they rushed to Alley and were quick to coil around her legs, embracing her tightly.

"Whoa! Hey, when did you guys get back?" she asked.

"You sounded sad, so we came to give you a hug!" explained Titan. "Feel better?"

She smiled to them. Alley began picking them up and brought them to her chest to embrace them tightly. "Much better."

"Well the kids need their morning cuddle, Alley why don't you take the kids and relax for a bit." Garou announced.

"YAHHH WE GET ALLEY!" the six cheered.

She was almost reluctant to take them. However Garou was quick to usher her to the room and got her comfortable as the six nestled in. "It's best you don't move or they will try to group coil you and you will be stuck for hours." He warned. "Have fun!"

He closed the door before she could argue. Garou then went to Melee and Snek, staring between the two of them before sighing aloud. "Do I follow him or not?" he asked.

"Have SOME faith in Suiryu." Snek insisted. "I am a little on edge too on the notion, but still. The way he looks at Alley is like that of one of a lovesick puppy. I don't think he's stupid enough to do anything to hurt her."

"Yeah but still, this is the first time he's been human for eight years, it can wear on you." Garou announced, he sighed and turned to Melee. "What do you think?"

Melee crossed her arms and thought it over. "I think we need to have faith in Suiryu he's not going to mess up. As Snek said before Alley has an army of brothers who would be more than happy to kick his ass and put him in his place. I don't think he's foolish to do something like break her heart."

"So… don't follow him?"

"No, leave this be for now, if anything. We will see his true colors when he returns." Melee announced.

#

The walk down the stairs was one he hasn't done in ages.

Normally Suiryu would either fly down or in one powerful jump by doing a dead leap from the top of the mountain to the street below. "Well, I could use the exercise." He said.

He wasn't expecting the day to be anything special or exciting, in fact, he kept staring down at his wrists already tempted to change back. But he had to be sure this worked for Alley's sake. She wanted him to test it, how can he do a proper test without experiencing it?

He wondered into City Z's more bustling districts. For a moment, he took notice as to how silent it was. In his other form, everything had a sound. It was loud and noticeable. But now, it was rather quiet. He walked pass various people who began to do a trouble take. Then the whispers began.

"Didn't he look like Suiryu?"

"I thought so too, but it can't be, can it?"

"I don't know, I mean there hasn't been a press conference or anything…"

For most of the morning it was merely whispers.

Suiryu stopped at a small diner to get something to eat, yet as he had his breakfast, the whispers grew. "That is Suiryu isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's the spitting image of him."

"Go ask, go ask!"

Despite the resistance from the ladies, the cook was more willing to ask. "Hey, are you Suiryu?" he asked off the cuff.

He smirked. "Yeah, I am…" he confessed.

Next thing he knew, women surrounded him!

"SUIRYU! SYURYU! YOU'RE BACK!" they began to clamour over him, grasping on to his arms, feeling up his back and their arms wrapped around his chest. "Oh Suiryu, your nightmare is over now!" one woman cooed.

"Ladies, please. I am in the middle of breakfast," he said gently. "Sir another bowl please"

They kept close to him as he ate his meal. Suiryu finished his as the ladies began to make their move. "How long have you suffered being in such a state?" a cute blond girl asked of him. "You… must have had to endure a lot…" her finger traced up his arm, over the defined muscle definition.

He smirked. "It wasn't bad at all." He confessed. "Being trapped at the hospital was the worst, yet… I was in very good company."

"Oh you don't have to speak kindly of them, they are not here. You were in hell. Admit it! Trapped with oddities like that, forced to spend time with that hideous freak forged from the loins of Garou!"

"Excuse me?!" he demanded. Suiryu stood up from his seat as the women appeared rather confused and scared to his tone. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… let's face it, she didn't turn you back since she was interested in you. That girl needed a male of her own to flirt with, let's admit it. If I were in her shoes I would have done the same!" said a brunette.

He forced a smile.

"I'm going to walk off my breakfast…"

He paid his bill yet quickly sprinted out of the restaurant. He peered up and down the street and decided to make a bit of a run for it. No doubt it won't take long…

His cell phone went off.

He's already trending on Twitter…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max was out of breath by the time he reached the bus station. He ran all the way there, only to realize how truly fast he was in his half monster state. Also, it just made Flash all the more impressive in his mind.

Max was heading out to the countryside; Stinger lives with his parents to help out on their farm. Man, is he gonna be surprised!

Yet as the bus continued to pick up and drop off people, some of the citizen began to stare at him oddly.

"Is that Lightning Max?"

"How can it be? Max is a half monster now isn't he?"

Suddenly phones began to go off. "Oh… my… God! Suiryu!" one woman squealed. Others tried to muffle their excitement as they learned Suiryu was rendered human once more. "He hasn't aged at all! Wait…" eyes began to turn to Max.

"Lightning Max?" a young boy asked.

He turned and gave a nod and a smile to the boy.

People began to talk aloud now. "No way! Lightning Max is normal again!"

"But, I liked him better before. He was SO COOL!"

He couldn't help but laugh, the adults were thrilled he was back to normal. The kids and teenagers, disappointed. Perhaps his monster side was cooler than his human form, but he remembers, today is but a test.

"Mr. Max?"

He peered up to see a young boy. "Mr. Max… are you not going to be that cool thing you were before again?"

"Josh!" his mother protested.

But Max smiled. "I will be again, right now this is only a test. You see… I am wearing something that is allowing me to be human, however, if I take it off, I turn back to what I was before. I am only testing it for today, I'll still be that cool hero" he said with a wink.

His stop came. Max got off and smiled, it was a small walk to Stinger's house but he knew his friend would lose his mind the moment he saw him. Max found the farm and approached the front door. He knocked loudly, but heard his best friend's voice on the other side. "I GOT IT MA! WE EXPECTING COMPANY?!"

The door swung open, Stinger had his head turned to project his voice to his mother, yet when he turned and came face to face with Max, he froze. "Hey Stinger…"

SLAM

The door closed right in his face.

"Huh… I wasn't expecting THAT reaction." Max muttered.

The door swung open again, this time, Stinger threw his arms around Max and embraced him tightly. "Dude, dude! When the hell did this happen!"

Max laughed. "Last night. Temporary, just testing a device Alley made." Stinger stepped back and marvelled at his friend.

He was silent for a moment until Stinger just shook his head in disbelief. "Damn it man… Well you better come in, Ma and Pa haven't seen you since you turned!" Stinger turned his head. "MA SET UP AN EXTRA PLATE PLEASE, MAX IS HERE!"

#

"We have reports coming in that former martial artist Suiryu has been turned back! Witnesses have claimed to see him walking down town, however has been turned human once more. If our viewers recall, it was just a little over 8 years ago when there was an attack on the Martial Arts tournament. Four were turned into monster, Lightning Max, Biting Snake Fist Snek, Suiryu and one known as Kujo. One was too far gone and had to be taken out, yet the two former Class A heroes and Suiryu were half way turned and saved by a serum made by one Alley Brawler."

Stinger turned the TV off for now.

"Shit man…"

"Language!"

"MA!"

Max snickered as Stinger wasn't allow to swear at the table. His family has always been kind to Max, after all when they were teenagers, Max and Stinger would train together to improve each other's skills. "Max, is what happened to Suiryu the same thing that happened to you?" Stinger's pa asked.

He nodded. Lifting his hands he showed the bands on his wrists. "Believe it or not, this is alien made technology Alley got her hands on. Right now, we are only testing them. Yet as weird as it is, as much as a longed to be like this again… I don't mind what I became. As weird as I looked… I helped a lot of people." Max confessed.

"We know, we see the news, more often than not, you have been the first one there taking down the monster before it harmed anyone. We always marvelled at that." Said Ma.

Max smiled. "You… don't mind that I became a half monster?"

There was silence at the table, Stinger's Ma and Pa fell silent. "They weren't for the past four years." Stinger confessed as he ate his breakfast. "Honestly, neither was I. I mean, we battle monsters every day, and the fact my friend was on the brink of becoming one… I was praying for this day to happen. Since if you ever turned fully monster… I wouldn't have the heart to stop you."

It made him freeze for a moment.

Was that part of the resentment the other heroes had? Was that part of their fear if Max was never turned back to a human, but turned fully monster. They would have to stop him wouldn't they?

"I never thought you guys felt like that…" Max whispered.

Stinger sighed. "We all did, it was part of the reason why we were a little hard on you, for that, I'm sorry too. We see now that you were in full control. Alley did an amazing job at halting the transformation… although you did change a bit more didn't you?"

"I'm not proud of that, it's how Suiryu changed too… we were going to war over Alley, that's one part of me I have yet to control in my monster state. Instincts are strong, especially ones that alert to a potential mate…"

"Oh…" Stinger said as he tried to keep his mouth closed. Yet he couldn't. "Uh… so…"

"I was trying to show off to Alley that I was strong and powerful." Max explained, the conversation wasn't going away so he may as well get it over with. "So each time I saw her, I surged with power and envisioned myself getting stronger. My spikes grew out, my body swelled a little more. My powers grew… I mean, I accidently destroyed half of Child Emperor's stuff when he shared the lab with Alley."

"Damn…" Stinger whispered.

"I only snapped out of it when Alley chose Suiryu… after I nearly impaled him…"

The table fell silent.

"How about we go on patrol!" Stinger announced breaking the silence.

"You know, patrol will be a good change of pace. Where to?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In a small café in City R.

"We will have more of this story as it farther develops."

Amai kept watch to the TV at the coffee bar, he smiled to the notion that Suiryu has come to his senses and turned back to his human state. Rumours were going around that Lightning Max has followed suit. But for now, he will ignore these headlines. There was something more important he need to tend to.

He called Latina.

Asking her to meet with him for a drink. She sounded hesitant but agreed. Amai has had his eye on the door ever since. He was on his third coffee when she appeared. Latina walked in and did a brief scan of the room before finding him. She didn't smile the least bit, which surprised him. After all, she should be just as thrilled as he was to be turned back into his human state.

She came to the table as he stood to greet her. "What's this about?" she asked.

"A celebration! Please, sit, join me!"

There was a reluctant look on her face, she pulled out a chair and took a seat as Amai called for another coffee and whatever Latina would wish to have. "Amai…" she said in a rather disgruntled tone.

"Just a moment, let's get you a drink first."

"So, just like that huh? Going to pretend nothing is wrong…" she demanded.

He noticed her tone change instantly, much like how Melee acted when she got annoyed with him. Taking a moment to settle himself, he regained his composure. Latina sat there with her arms crossed, upset to say the least. "Anything wrong?"

"Seriously?" she demanded. "For a man who is a lady killer, you know NOTHING about women." She calmed herself down. "Do you have any idea how hurtful it was for you to accuse me of helping a horrible foundation?" she said in a spiteful tone. "And yet, without batting an eye to it all, you kept that mindset until you got yourself back to normal… when I got here, the first thing I would have expected from you was an apology!"

Amai was rendered silent, she was right. He did accuse her of such a thing, he thought they could laugh it off, but hearing how upset she was, he knew that wouldn't be the case. "Latina…"

"I'm not done."

He suddenly sat up straight and listened. "Amai… I care for you, I still do despite what you accused me of, and the fact you haven't apologized yet. I know something else happened to you too…" she said.

He froze in fear, did she know about the bastard children?

"I've tried talking to Melee about it, but she insisted it wasn't her place to do so, I had to speak of this with you. Amai… if you intend on being with me, does this mean you will be upfront with everything that has happened to you? What has gone on in your life? Your hardships and fears? If not, we cannot be together. How can I be with someone who won't let me help them? How do I know they will help me when I need it?" she asked.

He was stunned silent. He began to think things over, this was exactly what Melee told him before. Was he making the same mistake again?

"Latina…"

"Amai, I truly care about you… But until you know for certain what you want in this relationship, perhaps it's best we hold off on it." With that, she stood up from her seat and walked out before a drink order could be made.

Amai felt the veins crawling under his skin, anger was getting the better of him. Nothing was going his way, not since he turned human again…

#

He kept silent.

Throughout the city, Draven has been following the clues but ensuring he doesn't blow is cover. It wasn't the first time either where he followed the messages he appears to get in secret at the association. However, it's become a fun little game for him.

The cat and mouse chase has begun once more!

His clue was an easy one this time around. "Where the abandoned have met, where a city was destroy, your family's former state rendered a void."

It took a moment to consider the clue, until he remembered his uncles bringing him to City B in the past. They brought Draven to a side of town that has been abandoned since, there was a vacate lot that they pointed to, and said. "We lived in an apartment that use to be there." Uncle Street explained.

Since then, he's been hiding himself in the dead end streets, listening for the faintest of sounds and clues. Then, his eye caught something.

Just out of the corner there was a bit of trash that moved suddenly. He smirked and went on the move as well.

Keeping to the shadows, Draven was able to hide himself well, his steps and movements silent to the world, however, he knows the smallest of noises would give away his location.

He was up against a ninja after all.

Figuring out his next move, Draven paused as he heard a sharp whistle in the air. He caught a shuriken star between the tips of his fingers, five of them to be exact, and then he heard the sound of a frustrated sigh.

'Big mistake…' he thought. Draven was fast as he threw the stars back in the direction of the sigh.

"DAMN IT!"

There he pinned his prey.

"Shadow Ring…" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and get me down!" Shadow Ring was pinned to the wall of the building across from him. Draven smirked as he used his esper powers to take the stars out first and then levitate Shadow Ring to the rooftop. From there, he continued to gloat.

"I win again!"

"I say this is so unfair!" she protested.

One wouldn't assume Shadow Ring was a woman, shrouded in traditional black ninja garb, many have mistaken her for a guy until she spoke. Her arms crossed as her glare came upon him. That damn smile wasn't vanishing. "So… I get to choose again huh?"

She sighed. "Whatever…"

"Then you pick it."

"No, that wasn't part of the deal!"

Draven sighed. "Well since I get to choose I decided to let you choose, so, choose. Where do we go on a date?"

"You wouldn't be interested…" she muttered.

But he was already getting the hint. "Do I detect a secret location… where you like to train… and want to take me there?" he asked as his smile grew.

He could smell her blood, and it was rushing to her cheeks. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. A ninja never reveals their training location!"

"So true… but, if it's somewhere new and cool. I'm up for it"

Her guard lowered. "Really? You would want to go train on a date?" she asked.

"Son of Garou, what the hell do you think my siblings and I did with my dad?" he said with a grin on his lips. "Besides, perhaps I can help tweak your regiment a little and assist in improving your skills."

"Now… you got my attention big boy."

It was strange, out of all the people he has encountered, he never though someone like Shadow Ring would have shown any sort of interest in him.

Clearly, he was wrong!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She couldn't move.

Alley knew her father had suckered her into this, perhaps his attempt to get her mind off of Suiryu for the time being. Still, it rattled around in her mind. He's human again, he could now go back to his old life style of bouncing around, dating as many women as he wanted and moving on to someone else after. He never stayed with the same girl for long, if someone more attractive came by, he would be drawn to her instantly.

She was at peace with who she was, Alley knows that her monster likeness isn't palatable to some people still. In fact when she got her scales, she remembered people throwing up in disgust at the sight of her.

"Alley?"

She snapped out of her blank stare, Yuki peering up at her with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Such an innocent kid, she smiled to him. "I'll be okay," she said.

"Oh… wanna play with one of my toys?" he asked.

"Toys? Did dad get you toys?"

His eyes widened with excitement as he manage to break free from the mass, he slithered to the corner of the room and grabbed a box, he bought it back to her but was very careful with it. "Daddy gave me this when we were at that big metal place a little while ago. He said this was scrap or something, I didn't know what scrap was. But he said I could have it."

Alley peered into the box and paused. She remembered that piece of scrap. In fact it was the old hand of Armoured Gorilla. She had just replaced it no more than a few weeks ago. "Yuki… that a robot hand, do you know that?"

"Is it? I didn't know what it was. I took it apart and I nearly got it back together again…"

"Wait, wait… you took it apart? And are putting it back together by yourself?"

He froze to her words. "Did… I do something wrong?" he asked with worry.

"No! No not at all!" she insisted. Alley took another look at the box. "You're nearly done are you?"

"I think so, there's a lot of little bits that go into this, sometimes they stay, other times they fall out. It's hard but I nearly got it!"

Yuki has a mind like hers. He likes to figure out how things work, break it apart and putting it back together again. "Yuki, when you get bigger, I'll bring you to my lab, and I'll show you a thing or two okay? You got a real talent for this,"

His eyes widened with great surprise, his smile grew. "Really?!"

"I promise to bring you to the lab, and let you make things. Sounds good?"

He lunged at her. A dead leap from where he was, Yuki launched himself up on to Alley's chest but wrapped his arms around her neck affectionately. "Thank you Alley!"

The others began to wake up from their nap. She couldn't quite understand how these six will wake up from sleeping all night, only to want to go back to bed, but be cuddled to do so! Either way, she wasn't going to complain. "I'm getting hungry." Said Yuuma.

"Me too" chimed Athena.

"Shall I see if dad will take you hunting?" Alley asked.

"HUNTING!" they cheered. Alley thought they would let her go to get up, but instead they remained clamoured over her.

"Okay this is getting awkward." Using her esper abilities, Alley managed to levitate herself up with her arms full. The six thought it was amazing that she could do such a thing.

"HOW!" Demanded Yuuma. "How did you do that?"

"Esper power." She explained. "My mind is really strong, and I have eaten monsters with that kind of power, so I absorbed it into myself."

"I want esper powers!" Yuuma stated.

"I don't think that's going to happen kiddo…"

"I WANT ESPER POWERS!" he protested.

"Yuuma! Be polite!" scolded Tempest. "We may get them, we may not, and we need to be grateful for what we can do"

Wow… Tempest is VERY mature! Alley was even impressed! She then wondered out into the living room. There her father and speaking with mom, yet the six were quick to escape from her arms and coil around his legs! "DADDY!"

He was taken aback by the six's actions. But smirked. "Nap time over huh? You kids look hungry and you just ate yesterday!"

"Very hungry daddy," said Rimuru. "Please can we go hunt?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess we could, I'll be back…. Kids keep a good grip I will be flying!"

"You fly with them coiled around your legs?!" mom demanded.

He turned and smirked. "Half the time when I land, my feet are asleep. If you are worried that they are going to fall off, they won't. Haven't lost one yet!" and he walked awkwardly out the door. Alley rolled her eyes to it all, she took a seat at the kitchen table and began to wonder how Suiryu was doing.

"You want to go look for him, go ahead." Her mother stated. "He trending on Twitter."

"He's what?!" Alley reached for her phone and found the hashtags.

#Humanagain

#SexySuiryu

#datetonight?

There were a lot of hashtags, there were also photos of Suiryu. Yet as she looked them over, she found he wasn't smiling in any of them. Normally he would pose for the cameras without problems, but the photos are taken of him on the run, he's avoiding something or someone. "Mom, do the photos look weird to you?" she asked.

Her mother looked them over and she gave a nod of her head. "He's scared to death. Probably being followed and stalked wherever he goes to say the least." she concluded.

"Should I go find him?" Alley asked.

"I think he would like that right now, you know how vicious women can be around a cute guys, he looks like he doesn't want to be there. I think he needs to be rescued."

Alley nodded. She stood from her chair but paused. "He won't think I am stalking him, would he?"

Her mother sighed. "Alley, you're a telepath too, just ask him! Don't beat around the bush!"

She blushed with embarrassment, how could she forget?

{Suiryu?}

{ALS!?}

{Do you need some help? Want me to….}

{Please, get me the hell out of here!}

She paused, he was begging her to come and pick him up! {I'll be right there!}

"I'll be back mom!" With that, she rushed out of the house, he wasn't too far from the mountain, Suiryu will be easy to find soon enough…

#

He's been on the run since breakfast.

Word quickly spread about Suiryu and his return to humanity in a sense, however he never expected this kind of reaction. Women were chasing him, screaming out his name and begging for dates or even just a single night with him.

He still smiles at it all. Since his old self would have been all over that!

Suiryu was running from another mob that has been following the tweets and sightings of him. He slid on his feet as he ducked into a side street, only to find it was a dead end! The women found out as they blocked his way out. "Why are you running Suiryu? We've been waiting for you this whole time, don't tell us you haven't been dreaming of this moment…" a cute blond cooed.

He tried to smile it off. "Ladies, ladies, please, I just turned back… let me at least enjoy my own company for a while!" he said.

"That's not the Suiryu we know…" said a seducing red head. "Come now… we know you well enough. We know you want all of us!"

"No, I don't" he said. It was a gentle tone, but he meant it with very fibre of his being. They froze realizing he wasn't joking. "Ladies, thank you for your interest. But in all honesty here… I am in love with Alley Brawler."

Their lustrous looks quickly changed to that of jealous women. "You love a freak!" a brunette scolded. "She must have done something to you so you feel that way about her! The freak must have tainted your mind Suiryu, making you forget what a real woman is!"

The ground suddenly trembled, the air grew heavy around them as an odd light began to fill the dead end street. Looking up, Suiryu smiled as she descended. Like a four-armed angel, he smiled as Alley landed before him and stood before the masses. They glared at her. "You monster! You have tainted Suiryu's mind! You have made him forget what a real woman is!"

Alley crossed both sets of arms. "Then explain to me what a real woman is" she demanded. "If you say a real woman doesn't have scales, four arms, a third eye and serpent like dragon, sure, I get that. But what else?"

They froze. "What do you mean what else? He should be in love with a HUMAN woman, not a monster like you!"

"Hey, one can't help who they fall in love with. Now, if you will excuse us. It's pass lunch time, and I am certain Suiryu hasn't had a chance to have a decent meal since you've been chasing him!" Alley didn't wait for their response. She levitated up off the ground with him and they took to the skies.

Relief came over him. So much so Suiryu turned and drifted over the cities with his back to it all. "Thank you…" he said. "They wouldn't leave me alone, you think because I became what I did, that I wouldn't have dated them if they asked me! No, because I looked weird… bitches man…"

Alley snickered. "You can change back too, just strike the bands…" before she could even finish, Suiryu was already doing the process, just like before he struck the bands against each other on his wrist like he was striking a match. From there, the bands lit up and already begun the changing process.

It was a little painful at first, yet, by the time they reached the Dragon's keep, he was nearly turned back. "Whoa, this is happening a lot faster than before!"

"Default, remember? Turning you human took time since it had to alter the DNA a lot. Turning back, it's easy." When he walked through the door once again, the wings burst from his back, the tail lashed about as he felt his fangs return.

Suiryu took a deep breath and sighed aloud. "I don't know why, but this feels right." He announced. Then he turned to Alley, the first thing he did was scoop her into his arms and held her tightly. "MINE!" he said playfully.

Alley nestled herself into him. "Mine…" she said blissfully.

"Get a room you two," her mother sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prey was easy to find.

Garou waited as the six perfected their hunting skills and were able to take down their own lunch. Yuuma was a greedy little bugger to say the least, he appears to be fearful that someone would take his food from him. Garou tried to explain he won't let that happen. "I scolded you before when you did it, what makes you think I would allow anyone to do that to you?" he asked.

Yuuma pouted anyways. "I know you don't like me much…"

"Whoa, where did you get an idea like that kid?"

"I know who my real father is… and you don't speak nicely about him…"

"You and your father are two different people, but I'll be honest with you, with the way you have been acting, you are becoming a lot like him."

Yuuma froze, he appeared scared by his words as he turned to Garou, with tears in his eyes. "Nu uh! No! I… I don't want to!" he cried. Despite being trapped with a full belly, he tried to slink his way to Garou, it brought a smile to his face as he leaned down and picked Yuuma from the ground.

"I am only telling you this is because it's true. You want to stop it, then you need to be careful with what you say to your family and siblings. You think you are out to look after yourself, you're stronger on your own, but you do not disregard your family!" Garou said. He then gently placed Yuuma over his shoulder and patted his back, he got a good burp out of him as he settled down. "When I tell you something, when I correct you, it's because you start to sound and act more like you know who… you don't want that, nor do I. So, be careful with your words as I said before and your actions. Okay?"

"Yes daddy," Yuuma said meekly.

"Okay then, now to find your siblings…"

The six had begun to spread themselves out when they hunt. Before they would clamour together and stay as a group, but with their confidence growing, they are brave enough to venture out on their own. He found Athena next, them Rimuru, Yuki, Titan and Tempest last. Garou sighed as he stared down the two. Tempest and Titan are defiantly Brawlers. "Okay, all aboard" Garou said with a sigh. He grew himself up and out, big enough to contain the six. They were getting heavier that without a doubt! Their growth spurts are happening a lot faster than he anticipated!

When he got home, Garou had to take the kids out but managed to bring them into the house safely thanks to his extra appendages. When he crossed the threshold, he froze and saw Suiryu and Alley, just standing there in each other's arms. "You were barely human for a few hours and you already return to this huh?" Garou joked.

Suiryu smirked. "I find life like this is a lot more calmer than being chased down by women!"

Garou smirked as he put the six back to bed. When he emerged again, he looked to Suiryu and said. "At least you made the right choice in the end… had I caught you… exploring your options there… I would have hesitated to…"

"DAD!" Alley scolded. "He didn't, he loves me… it's done!" she protested.

"Oh, right…" Suiryu turned to his wrists. He took off the bands. "I don't want these anymore."

"I wonder how Max is doing now…" Alley wondered with a sigh.

#

Hunter and Jag were on patrol.

Jag was turning to him curiously. "So…" he said in a rather playful tone.

Hunter was silent on the matter. He never told his parents this, but Jag was insisting that he try dating women to see if he was interested. He's gone on various dates, blind ones, a few heroes and even friends the heroes tried to hook him up with. Despite trying to find and establish a meaningful connection, he couldn't. There was just something about girls that didn't click in him. Before when he was confused he would certainly peer and see those who caught his interest. Yet, ever since he's been with Jaguar, Hunter's eyes have remained on him.

"Well…" Hunter began to say. "Girls are something…" but then paused.

"And…" Jaguar tried to pry out of him.

"And… well… I think they are a little too much of a hassle. Don't get me wrong, I met some nice girls, but, I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were not willing to make such a commitment to someone… or something like me."

"You're a someone, don't you dare sell yourself short!"

He snickered to Jag's outburst but nodded. "Fair enough. Anyway, they were nice, but I didn't feel the connection to say the least. I could also smell it on them too, they were rather leery of me. Perhaps they couldn't over look my green scales or anything."

Jag however stared at him oddly, there was more to it than he was saying and Jag him appeared to have noticed. "And?" he asked.

Hunter sighed. "Okay, one girl I did hit it off with. A friend of Fubuki's believe it or not, yet when we went out. She got really needy and acted like a child. Anyone that gave her a funny look, she told me to go over there and beat them up. Other times she would whine and want me to carry her, she kept looking weak in front of other and just became far too dependent on me. If that's what having a girlfriend is all about, screw it!"

Jaguar laughed aloud to his comment. "Oh man, I feel ya." He snickered. "Before I knew my preference, father tried to have me date other girls from different villages. They were disappointed that I wasn't big like my brothers before me, they all assumed I was weak. When I fought off a monster, they presumed that it was luck. Not skill or my own strength."

"Shit man," Hunter said with a sigh. "At least you now know what you want in a partner. I think I do too."

Jag froze as Hunter began to blush from his own comment. "Really Hunter? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been the perfect boyfriend or anything like that…"

"No, don't apologize. I understand you were still trying to figure out what you wanted…"

"No excuse, I'm sorry I made you wait all this time…"

Jag smirked as his arm came over Hunter's hip. "Somethings are well worth the wait." He said with a grin. "So… am I going to be introduced to your family sometime soon? I've met some of them…"

Hunter smirked. It was about time he introduce Jaguar to the rest of the family, but he wonders when would be a good time. After all, the six could complicate things…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Socialize them?"

It was an odd suggestion Melee had for the six. They were growing up fast which meant they will need skills to interact with others. "The family is great practice and all, however I think they need to be in a more stimulating environment. I spoke with Alley and some of the other heroes about it, they are up to help." She explained.

Garou just checked on the kids who were KO'ed in their room sleeping off their meal, he considered the option but was concerned about one thing. "What if Amai…"

"Taken care of. His schedule is packed for the next while to make up for the time he was a serpent. Alley has excused him from all hero duties until farther notice or if we REALLY need the help." She explained. "Besides… I think they will benefit from learning from the other heroes. Snek has taught them so much too. Imagine what the others could offer." She explained.

He had to agree. After all, Snek's kids were just coming out of their shells when the six came into play. Since then, they have begun to socialize a lot more. At the Heroes Association they talk about with the other heroes. Muman Rider has been kind enough to offer his ear when they want someone to talk to. Since then, their maturity has nearly caught up to Drax!

"Well, since you put it that way, I think it's a good idea… Have we explained anything to the others about how they came about?" he asked.

"We can either really piss of Amai, or slightly piss off Amai but let him keep his dignity." Melee stated.

Garou thought it over… seriously. Nothing would please him more than to piss of Mr. Idol man after everything he went through! However, knowing the grudge he could hold over the family after wasn't one he wants to go through again. With a sigh, he decided to go with the lesser of two evils. "I guess we have Genus explain they were a house of evolution test that were liberated," he muttered.

"Good boy." Melee joked.

"Hey, Max is on the news!" called Suiryu.

They turned up the volume. There was a monster attack in City J. Stinger and Max were on the scene, however the monsters were coming in droves. The two couldn't hold off much longer, when suddenly Max looked to his bands, without hesitation, he struck them. The world watched on as he turned back into his half monster state. From there, hell broke loose to say the least! Stinger was quick to duck for cover when suddenly, Max surged! The TV was knocked off the air as the news went back to the reporter who appeared dumbfounded. "Uh… that was unexpected… Hold on…" she paused and nodded. "I have just received word that the monster threat in City J has been resolved, thanks to Stinger and Lightning Max."

"Shit, I never thought he was that strong. I counted what… six, seven tiger threats, the size of a tall building to say the least…" Garou said offhandedly.

"You taught us how to use the power we got." Suiryu said with a smirk. "For that, I'm grateful. Not doubt Max is too. I wonder how today treated him…"

"Either way, tomorrow, will everyone help socialize the six?" Melee asked.

"Of course!" Alley announced.

#

The next day…

The heroes gathered in the main lobby, all whispering and wondering what this was all about. "I wonder if she is going to announce she has cured Suiryu and Max…"

"Maybe that's it, but Alley isn't one to brag about it…"

The murmurs stopped as Alley stood before the heroes on an elevated stage that magically came out of the wall. "Heroes. Thank you all for coming today… I do apologize since this is out of the norm, however, today I have a favour to ask of you."

The whispers began again as Alley then turned to her right. "Come on up." She said gently.

The six were cautious as they slithered up on to the stage, silence befell the room as Death Gatling was quick to raise his hand for a question. "In a moment Gatling I know this is highly unusual…"

"Damn right, who the hell are they!?" demanded Gun-Gun.

"These are my little brothers and sister."

"Bullshit!" shouted a random hero.

"LANGUAGE!" scolded Luna. Who kept off the stage but a firm eye on the masses.

People went pale the moment she glared at them, it didn't help that she tends to surge when angry like Lighting Max when he gets heated. Alley sighed aloud. "Allow me to explain, the side branch of the house of evolution who has caused a great deal of issues for my family struck again. They managed to find and use DNA from my mother and clone her for a breeding program. Apparently they managed to get the DNA of another to produce the six you see before you. None the less, I still call them my brothers and sister. Today, my request is this. Help us socialize them." She said.

"What?!" the masses gasped.

"My brothers and sister have lived rather sheltered lives up until now, we figure it is best to get them out into the world, yet, with so many of them, we worry some won't get the same experience as the others and may lack in social activities and manners. I ask you, as a favour, please can you help us? Even if its for a day to bring them along with you on patrols. They are remarkably strong and can hunt really good."

There were looks of uncertainty among the heroes. Yet the silence broke when a hand went up. "Sure Alley!" came the voice of Muman Rider. "I'll take one along with me with the Tank Tops."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" said Tank Top Tiger. "Leave one with us!"

Alley nodded graciously as she turned to the six. "Who wants to go with Muman Rider today? He is a dear family friend and he has even helped mom and dad a few times."

The six looked to each other until Yuuma came forward. "I will." He said.

"Okay, Muman, Tank Tops, this is Yuuma. He will be tagging along with you today!"

They smiled and nodded.

"I'll help" came Iaian.

He and the other swordsmen nodded in agreement. Rimuru went with them.

Athena found herself taken in by her Uncles Street and Knuckle, mainly she announced she was interested in learning how to sew. Her uncles were quite good at that. Titan was reluctant to go with anyone, he was more attached to his mother than anything else.

"Perhaps we can take him." Stated Lilly and the Fubuki group. "What do you say little guy?"

"She's not momma!" he protested.

"That's the idea Titan, just for today, and you can tell momma your day when you get home right? It would be a good story for her before bed" she whispered.

Titan liked the idea of telling stories to mom, so, he went with Lilly and the Fubuki group.

Yuki would stay with Alley for now, however today she would be repairing Genos, so he gets to watch on and see how she does it.

Last but not least was Tempest. However no one volunteered as Tempest stated there was one hero he wanted to meet with today. "Alley, would it be possible if I…" he leaned up and whispered into her ear.

A smile grew over her lips as he said the name in her ear. If anything, it should work out perfectly. "I think that's doable Tempest. In fact, let's see where he is now…"

#

As the heroes disburse and her little brothers and sister were with their paired heroes. Alley found Genos waiting for her. "Alley Brawler…" he paused and looked to Yuki who was close by. "You must be the younger brother she spoke of earlier…"

Yuki came forward and did a respectful bow before Genos. "Yuki Brawler, and I am pleased to meet you." He said.

"Wow, you got manners. Dad didn't teach you those did he?" Alley laughed.

"No, Snek did."

"Figures as much. Okay, let's go down to the subbasement. That's were all the fancy stuff is." Alley announced.

"Mr. Genos, can I climb you?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you to carry him downstairs, but he coils up your body and sit on you like a piggy back." Alley whispered.

Genos nodded. "Very well then." He turned his back as Yuki was quick to coil up, he wrapped his body around his core as he hung over Genos's shoulder.

"Wow, you're tall!"

"Let's get started…" Alley said with a giggle. On the way down, she explained to Yuki that she would be doing all the work, he is going to observe her and not touch anything she take out of Genos. "I need all his parts where I place them okay?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "Of course, if a part is missing, Genos won't work properly, I won't touch anything, I promise!" Yuki vowed.

When they reached the subbasement lab, Yuki's eyes widened with great fascination. "Wow… you got big toys!"

Alley giggled to his comment. "Let's get you ready Genos. Yuki… You are going to be floating around for a while…"

It was a rather odd sight. Normally children would be playing around mid air, being able to float up off the ground is a childhood dream to many. Yet with Yuki, he was serious and focused. He kept a keen eye on everything, he watched as Genos slowly came apart under the care of Alley. He asked a few question along the way, but mainly to Genos.

"Does this hurt you?" he asked.

A small grin appeared on the cyborg. "Honestly, no. Some of the more intense procedures are done when I am unconscious. However, what Alley is doing now to me, is not painful at all. I don't quite register pain like a person does. I tend to act out when I have suffered damage, but I believe that is a mere human reaction one has when they have been harmed…"

'Wordy answer' Alley though.

Yuki however didn't mind the least bit. He continued to watch on, until he saw something. "Alley, there's something odd there… does that belong in him?" he asked.

"Something odd?" she questioned.

Yuki pointed out just below Genos's power core a strange red fibre that was moving about oddly. It was thin, perhaps the width of a piece of thread, and yet, Yuki spotted it! "That doesn't belong there at all, good eyes Yuki! Genos, you had a worm in you!"

"A worm?" Genos question.

"A thing I have seen from the Organization from time to time. They try to put these into my robots in hopes of hacking and breaking into my system. They haven't come close, I managed to keep them out. They were about to try and infiltrate here through you… Until Yuki spotted the worm."

She worked quickly, using all four arms she began to break down more of Genos's body until she snagged the worm that tried to go deeper into his systems. "Got it!"

She dropped it into a glass jar and seal it, the thing moved about like a worm but more creepy. "Yuki, when you get older, I am going to show you how to do this too. As well, you are going to be allow to play with my good toys!" she said proudly.

"Really!?"

"I promise you." She vowed. Her attention then turned back to Genos. "If that is okay with you Genos, the more people we have who know how to work on you the better right?"

"I will speak with Dr. Kuseno about it, I am certain he wouldn't mind the least bit."

"Well I think everything is in good shape for now. Your upgrades are holding out well and I see Dr. Kuseno has done some extensive work on you since you were last here. I am going to leave everything as is for now Genos,"

"Very well Alley, thank you for the maintenance and discovering that worm…"

"You thank Yuki for that!" she insisted. Speaking of her little brother. "Yuki, I am going to close up Genos here and make sure everything is in working order. Want to go up to the lunch room and wait for me there?"

He nodded. "Okay Alley!" With that, she gently let him down on to the floor, she opened up the elevator that would take Yuki to the main floor, he could get to the cafeteria on his own from there. With that, he slithered out and went on his way.

"Fascinating to see he is interested in this, isn't it Alley Brawler?" Genos asked.

"I think we have yet to see what he is truly capable of. He's fascinated no doubt, but, I haven't given him a chance to show me what he is capable of. It will be great to see first hand!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How the hell did this happen again?"

Saitama was lost in thought as he wondered about City Z at the request of Alley. Despite his much needed break from Genos, he couldn't help but wonder how he got suckered into his latest predicament. After all, he wasn't patrolling alone.

"Mr. Saitama sir, where are we going today?"

Peering over his shoulder was a snake kid. He didn't quite learn his name let alone understand where he came from. But, Alley asked him nicely to help her out for the day and look after him. He's low maintenance, which was good, however the questions he asked were rather strange.

"Well, at the moment, we're on patrol, making sure the people are safe or whatever. Normally nothing really happens around here, so for the time being, we are going to look at the flyers in the store windows. Tomorrow is usually when the sales go on so I want to be ready for those."

"Sales?"

"Yeah, food goes on sale all the time, the cheaper you get them, the more money you save."

"Oh… you don't hunt?"

"Sometimes I do, but sometimes it's just easier to go to the store and get meat already prepared."

"I could help you hunt, I am a good hunter! Dad even said so, and Snek! I learned a lot from Snek"

"No kidding, I am sure he has some tricks to show and teach you to say the least."

Saitama paused at one of the store windows. He took out a small paper and pen and wrote down what is on sale tomorrow. "Okay, so I can get pork cutlets tomorrow… looks like leeks are on sale…"

"What are leeks?"

"Veggies."

"Oh…" the snake boy paused. "What's a veggie?"

'He's nearly as bad as Genos, only he's full of reasonable questions' Saitama thought.

"Veggies, you know, food that grows in the ground. Sometimes in trees…"

"I don't eat those. I haven't tried them before. But maybe it's because I hunt my food and don't have room for anything more."

"So… what's your name?"

"Tempest!"

"Timus?"

"Tempest, my dad let me pick it. It's from my favourite show!" he explained proudly. "It's the name of a dragon!"

"Ah…" Saitama fell silent, yet as he continued on patrols, he paused and saw a street was closed off to traffic, yet those walking through could still get by, yet the people there were all screaming and swooning aloud. Tempest however hid himself under Saitama's cape and began to shutter. His coil grew tighter for some reason. "Whoa, hey, what's going on?"

"Please… Mr. Saitama, can we keep moving… please…" he whispered fearfully.

"Oh? Something scary is over there?"

He felt the kid nod his head quickly. He then thought to himself what was there in this world that would scare a strong kid like him? Saitama hasn't seen him fight, but, just looking at him, he knows the serpent boy can hold his own against various threats. There should be very little in his world that would make him shutter like this.

"Okay, let's move on then…"

"Saitama."

He froze as another voice spoke his name. He turned and paused to the person. "Oh, hey… Loni something…"

"Amai… Amai Mask."

"Right, what's up?"

He noticed Amai's eyes were glared at his waistline. "Uh, dude, my eyes are up here. What are you looking at?"

A sneer followed on the face of the movie star. "You appear to have something… clinging to you. Do you want some assistance in removing it?"

Before Saitama could speak, Amai was already within striking range. However, before he could land a blow, Saitama caught the hand with great ease. "Whoa, what's with that attitude, this here is a friend of mine. I said I would look after him today… what's with you?"

When he let him go, Amai glared down once more at the coiled body. "You don't realize what you are tending to. That there is a monster, forged from the house of evolution!"

"We were already told about him and his siblings this morning…"

Amai froze in fear. "They… told you?" he asked with great caution.

"Yeah, Alley explained everything. Funny though, if you squint, the kid looks like you."

This repelled him.

Amai was forced back just as people began to gather. "Oh It's Amai Mask!"

"But who's the bald freak?"

"Who cares! Amai Mask! Over here!" squealed the women.

"Looks like your adoring public awaits, I'm heading out… Later…" With that Saitama went on his way. When he was a good three blocks away, Tempest came out of hiding, but he was sniffling. "That's who scares you huh?"

Tempest nodded his head. "He wanted to kill my siblings and I…" he whispered. "We didn't do anything wrong, but we have to die according to him…"

"I don't see why. You're kids," Saitama said. "Quite frankly, some people just have a bug up their ass about everything. I've seen that guy a few times before, when he's not happy about something, he's seriously not happy. I haven't seen him look like that since I took Hunter on as an apprentice… a fake apprentice of course…"

Tempest cleared his tears. "Amai… didn't like Hunter either?"

"God no," Saitama explained. "At the time he had a grudge against Garou… wait… Alley said you're her brother?"

Tempest nodded. "Garou adopted us, but if anyone asks who my father is, I instantly say it is him. He raised us… he took us in…" Tempest then paused. "My older brothers told me you showed him mercy… Mr. Saitama… thank you…"

"It's just Saitama, and why are you thanking me for that? I told the others too, he was just some guy in a monster costume, not a real monster."

"But… since you showed him mercy, perhaps that's what made him take my siblings and I in… He showed it to us…"

"Everyone is capable of it. I think Garou has shown mercy on more than one occasion but no one noticed it. Besides, he's changed since I fought him. I think your mom did most of that, but he's become a good hero to say the least, and it sounds like he's being a good dad to you."

"He's the best…" Tempest said.

"So… You wanted to hang out with me today… why?"

The little serpent boy shrugged his shoulders. "I heard a lot about you from my brothers and wanted to see it for myself. You are a hero in our family, they hold you in the highest regards. Draven would tell us stories about you and how you helped our family when no one else would. You didn't hold dad to his past actions."

"Living in the past does nothing for your future." Saitama said. He paused at another store. "Ooo, there's a mixed veggie special tomorrow…"

Tempest giggled. "You like your veggies,"

"Vegetables are cheap, I prefer meat myself."

Tempest suddenly perked. "Can I hunt meat for you? I can if you want me to! I am really good at it."

"Meh, it's okay kid, you're still growing, and you need it more than me anyways. Let's continue patrols and see what else is on sale…" Saitama paused. "Say kid, do you have a human form? I heard Alley made something that can turn you into one right?"

Tempest shrugged his shoulders again. "Dunno." He said, "I don't know what it's like to be human… is it fun?"

"You get legs… legs let you run and kick stuff… something to think about."

Tempest nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe… but I don't know if I would make a good human…"

"Well, if you find out, let me know"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

CLASH

Rimuru jumped as the swords collided. He swore he saw sparks come off the blades and the air in the room became whipped from the impact of the swords. He was in aw of it all. "Whoa…" he whispered as he coiled around Bushidrill and watched on as Iaian and Okama sparred with each other. Their feet movement was flawless, their skills amazing as they moved fast and struck hard.

The swords fascinated him too. The long, metal blade that can be used to slice an opponent down, he wondered how long it took them to work on their skills. When the spar session ended, he couldn't stop himself from clapping aloud.

It got a small smile out of Iaian.

"You enjoyed that, did you?"

"Ya huh!" Rimuru stated, he uncoiled from Bushidrill and approached Iaian with great fascination in his eyes. "How long have you been training?"

Iaian laughed. "Years, our master Atomic Samurai is superior with the sword than we are. I don't know if we will ever reach his level."

"But you're already good at it!"

"There is still much to learn when walking the path of the sword. Just as there are different types, there are different techniques and methods to learn." Iaian explained. "We have a long way to go still."

Suddenly, Iaian flinched, his left arm came out just as a blade came down! It lopped right off, making Rimuru jump and hide behind Bushidrill! "MASTER!" protested Okama.

Atomic stood there with his sword drawn. "Damn it Iaian, you just got your arm back! What the hell!" he demanded.

As Rimuru peered out, he watched in amazement as Iaian severed arm turned to goo and then jumped onto the stub only to reattached and form his arm without effort, it even stunned Atomic. "Master, we are tending to this little one today, he is the younger brother of Alley Brawler. Master, this is Rimuru."

He came out a little more, nervously he looked up to Atomic and bowed meekly towards him. However Atomic sneered. "Looks like a bastard child of Amai Mask!"

He trembled to his words. He knew?

"Master!" protested Okama as she reached down and picked Rimuru off the ground. She held him, allowing him to feel comfortable. "He is but a child!"

"I call it as I see it." He muttered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Alley asked us to, we are to socialize her siblings, and he is one of six."

Atomic snorted. "Either Melee has found a new man in her life or Garou doesn't care she's cheating on him …"

"Master, they were from the side branch of the house of evolution…" Bushidrill explained. "A clone was made of Melee. However your eyes are not wrong, it appears they have gotten Amai Mask's genetics as well to create him and his siblings…"

"Either way, get rid of him, we got training to do…"

"Damn right you do!"

Rimuru peered around and saw Hunter lingering in the doorway. "Don't think I forgot about our bet old man."

"I am not that old!" Atomic protested.

"Whatever gramps, you have not attended to any of my lessons despite losing your bet to me. We had an agreement!"

Atomic blew it off. "It's not like you would have kept to your end of it had you lost!"

Hunter however had a glare on him, one that even scared Rimuru!

"I saw what you just did… jumping in head first with your sword drawn and ready to strike, had it not been for Iaian taking that blow… You would have lost your arm to me." He warned. He began to walk into the room, yet he gave off this very heavy dominating feeling. Rimuru shuttered as did the three swordsmen. Atomic was holding it together until he stood face to face with him. "Don't… you… DARE do that again… before my brother… before my family… or before me… understood Kamikaze?"

"It's Atomic to you, boy…"

Hunter smirked. "Make me call you that."

A snort came from the master swordsman. "You are your father's child."

"That should be inspiration for you to take me seriously, right? Now. You apologize to Iaian, and you apologize to my brother for your actions… I want to see you humble"

Atomic sneered, he was more than willing to apologize to Iaian but it felt hallow in a sense. Yet as he turned to Rimuru, he glared at him. "I don't apologize to monsters." He said.

Suddenly, his legs buckled. Atomic was on his knees, and then his forehead pressed the ground! "Hunter, it's not necessary…" Iaian protested. Hunter used his esper abilities to prostate Atomic samurai in a bowing position.

"No, it is. Mr. High and mighty here thinks because he's got better skills he can get away with this. If that's the case, I'm calling the shots here… I want to hear a SINCERE apology out of you Kamikaze… Go on, start with Iaian and then you say your sorry to Rimuru."

He was silent. No apology came out pass his lips. Instead he said. "You can't make me!" in protest.

"Fine, stay there until you do. For now, Iaian, Okama, Bushidrill, we will move on with your lessons."

Rimuru coiled up and watched as his brother Hunter began to teach. He became fascinated with martial arts but realized he would need legs to do it. At the same time his attention shifted as Atomic tried to get himself off the floor rather than remain in this bowing position. So much so, he started to sweat!

"Why don't you say sorry and be done with it? It's not painful for you is it?" Rimuru asked.

He saw Atomic's eyes glare at him. "Mind your own business kid!"

He shrugged. "Dad always said we should apologize if we hurt someone. If we didn't he said guilt hurts a lot more over time. You did something wrong, and you won't say sorry? It's stupid to me, it won't kill you"

"I said mind your own business!"

Rimuru sighed aloud. "Dad was right about you too. Too stubborn for your own good…"

He forced a laugh. Atomic snickered. "Your dad? Let me tell you something kid, Garou ain't your father!"

Rimuru glared down at him, such a cold look came over the little boy's face as he stared Atomic in the eyes. "I know," he said without fear. "You were right about what you said earlier too…" The kid had a glare worthy of his blood born father. "Amai Mask… is my dad… but Garou raised my siblings and I, to us, he is our father, no one will change our minds otherwise."

Atomic froze as Rimuru lay down on the ground until he was eye to eye. "Now, if I were him… what would Amai Mask do to you in this situation? No doubt mock you, insult you as he has always done. If you had wronged him in some way, I am sure he would take advantage of this." He spoke so calm and eerie. But it only grew worst. "If I were a monster… I would have clawed your eyes out by now. Strangled you to death, and eaten you before your head hit the ground…" he leaned in a little closer and whispered. "Am I still a monster to you?"

"Rimuru!" Hunter called.

He sat up. "Yes big brother?" he asked in a perky, innocent tone.

"You don't have to try and convince him to apologize to you. He's not the kind to learn quickly. Are you going to watch us train? You can learn some good moves here!"

Rimuru nodded as he left Atomic where he was and watched on as Hunter trained the three swordsmen.

#

He pouted.

Titan wasn't the least but happy despite being with the Fubuki group. He wanted to go to his mom and be with her. "When can I got back to my mom?" he asked aloud.

He was too big to carry, so for the time being he was coiled around Mountain Ape and draped over his shoulder, depressed that he couldn't be with his mom. "She's busy right now, she is training, but what can we do to make this fun for you?" Lilly asked.

He shrugged. "I just want my mom…" he muttered.

"Ah, momma's boy. Never thought Garou would have one of those kinds of kids" snickered Eyelashes.

"So what, I was this attached to Snek when I was younger…"

The three turned and saw Goliath lingering in the hall, he smiled to them but turned his focus to Titan. "You are one pouty boy."

"I want to go back to momma!" he protested.

"And momma is training right now with Luna, you don't want to get between them when that happens, trust me." Goliath insisted. "Let's go to City J. After what happened recently with the monster attacks, I want to be sure that was the last one to go through."

"Yes sir!" the Fubuki group announced.

"Mind if I tag along?"

The group turned around and were pleasantly surprised.

"Miss Blizzard!" Lilly said with a gasp.

"Of course, let's see how far you have come along. I'll leave these four to you then," Goliath announced.

"Huh… what's he talking about?" whispered Eyelashes.

They made their way out of the Association. When they reached a clearing, Goliath began to esper lift himself from the ground, the four suddenly glowed green and were lifted as well. "Wait… Miss Blizzard?" asked Mountain Ape.

She smiled proudly as she was able to lift them with ease. "After carrying that serpent Amai Mask around, this is easy!"

"Told you, esper weight lifting pays off!" Goliath laughed. "Let's go to City J!"

#

They met up with Stinger who confronted the monsters along with Max the day before. He explained that they were just like the sea folk but wondered why of all times they would be coming ashore once more. "We took out the Sea King, and apparently he had a son that came ashore too but was defeated…"

"Yeah, I think dad mentioned something about eating that one…" Goliath muttered.

"Bleh, sea food…" muttered Titan. "They don't taste good and are slimy!"

Goliath smirked. "That they are, but if they are cooked properly, they can be tasty, little bro." He then paused. "Perhaps I should go to the beach and do a quick check of the water, maybe see if there are any other monsters lingering about. Miss Fubuki would you and your crew stay ashore and keep an eye out for anything that may come from the depths if I go in?"

"Of course!" she insisted.

"I wanna go with Goli!" Titan protested.

Goliath smirked as he placed his hand on his little brother's head. "Sorry, you got to stay with Lilly and the others. Your big brother here has gills. I can breath under water. You can't sadly. I got to go alone."

Titan puffed his cheeks as he made a big pouting face at him. "That's adorable!" said Lilly.

They ventured down to the beach, some people were there walking their dogs and just hanging out. The water was far too cold for people to go swimming in, Goliath however could handle the chill. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" he called. Turning to the water, he let out a deep breath of air and took the plunge. He has been training himself on using his gills. He figured out when he exhaled air and then got into the water, the gills would activate on their own registering he was indeed in the depths. To breathe normally again, he would do the same thing under water to get his lungs working. He swam about but noticed nothing out of the ordinary, it was time to go deeper…

#

Titan watched his brother vanish into the water, his pouting face refused to disappear as he merely rested on Mountain Ape's shoulders. "Oh come on, he won't be long, where's that smile?" Lilly asked in a baby tone.

He turned away bitterly.

Fubuki giggled to it all. "I know Alley said he was made from a clone of her mother, but I think the other half came from Amai Mask…" she said.

The pout vanished from his face. "You knew?"

"Wait what!?" demanded Eyelashes. "It's true!?"

Titan fell silent to it all, Fubuki however smiled. "We won't tell anyone it's okay. But you should know you need to give your mother some time alone too, she has to get stronger to take care of you and your siblings."

Titan sighed. "But momma is safe, I always feel safe around her. She took care of me when I was sick too…"

"I know she did sweetheart, but you need to let her train on her strengths…" Fubuki stopped as a massive burst of water came out from the sea. It was miles away however very noticeable. "I think your big brother found something…"

"Oh hey there!"

Titan paused as a rather strange man approached Lilly and smiled oddly. "What's a lovely lady like you doing down here at the beach?"

"Hero work." Lilly snapped back. "You can move along now…"

"Don't be like that, you're a fine looking girl! I see Fubuki with you but I ain't risking running into her sister… You on the other hand…"

"She has a boyfriend." Eyelashes said defiantly.

The man was undeterred. "Boyfriend? I could take him, let's me meet him and see how strong he really is. You want a strong man in your life right little girl?"

"You're being what my dad would call an asshole." Stated Titan.

The four snickered. "He is Garou's kid…" muttered Fubuki.

The man however ignored him. "Come on little girl, be with a real man!" he stated. "Bring about this boyfriend of yours and let's compare…"

Eyelashes however peered around him. "Well, he's coming this way…"

The man turned but saw nothing but water. "This some sort of a joke?" but then, the water began to swell. A small surge followed as Goliath began to emurge from the depths. Dangling out his mouth was a monstrous tentacle that he was quickly able to slurp back and consume. He muffled a burp before re-joining the others.

"It's all clear… who the hell are you?"

The man froze as he stared up at Goliath. "Apparently, he thinks he can take you, Goliath. He hasn't left me alone but insisted on challenging you." Lilly explained.

The man went pale. "Really? Huh… you're lucky she didn't kick your ass first… okay then, how do you want to do it?"

"On second thought, she's not my type…"

"So… she's not worth fighting for in your mind?" Goliath demanded, sounding offended by his tone.

He was too scared to say anything else, he ran for the hills shortly after, Eyelashes however lost it. "That never gets old for me!" he snickered.

"So… what did you eat down there?" Fubuki asked with great curiosity.

"Calamari" Goliath stated rather proudly before giving off a large burp. "Needs seasoning though…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I don't think this is gonna work there Muman… (snickers)… good effort though!"

The tank tops could barely contain themselves as they watched Muman Rider try and be the leader by offering to take Yuuma. They were on their third try to get him coiled around Muman's waist, but the problem was Yuuma was far bigger than Muman Rider's whole upper body! He kept tipping over and hitting the floor, the fourth attempt was enough to make the Tank Tops step in. "Let me take care of it, kid, want to piggy back ride from me instead?" Tiger offered.

Yuuma looked him over and nodded, Tank Top Tiger was a lot bigger, yet he was still rather large and long for a serpent boy. However it worked out as Yuuma climbed up and coiled around his waist. "Whoa… kid is bigger than I thought. We ought to take turns, he's gonna be a great workout!"

Yuuma didn't realize how tall Tiger really was, but with that, they announced they were going on patrols. The Tank Tops ran behind Muman Rider, yet as they did entering into the city. Yuuma began to ask questions. "He's not as strong as you, but you follow him?" he asked aloud.

Tiger snickered. "Yeah, that was our first impression too until your sister did a test. She made a fake city and placed someone within for us to find, the first person to find them would be the winner and leader. You see, at the time. We didn't have our old leader Tank Top Master, when the Heroes Association fell, your sister made a new one and changed things up a lot."

"Oh…" Yuuma said but didn't sound that interested.

"The reason why we follow the guy on the bike is this, no matter what city, who we had to find, Muman found them first before any of us did. Needless to say we're a bunch of meatheads and don't think things through."

"You're the king of that!" snickered Black.

"Shudda up bro!"

Yuuma snickered. "So you follow him because he's faster than you?"

"Let me explain it" said Tank Top girl. "As a hero, your biggest objective is to get to the people who need help and disarm the threat at hand. We are more of a point and shoot, send us in the right direction and we will take down the threat. Problem was… with these guys, we couldn't find the threat or the monster that was rampaging already moved on by the time we got there."

"Despite Muman not being a strong fighter, his sense of direction is second to none." Said Tank Top Hatter. "He knew where to go, how to get there and the shortcuts. Since he was good at that but had no real power, Alley teamed us up with him. Of course we hated it at first, but then realized she made a very good match up."

"So he leads well…" Yuuma stated. "That's good, but isn't Tank Top Master in the Association now?"

"He is, he will join us on patrols from time to time, however, Alley is borrowing him to train up the newer heroes. They need to get their strength up if they want to face down a monster. Those who have potential are trained by Tank Top Master, those who cause trouble… are trained by Tank Top Master," snickered Tank Top Girl.

Yuuma didn't quite fully understand it all but he let it slide for the time being.

They began to walk around City H. Yuuma was more fascinated with the stores and shops than seeing the city around him. "Ooo toys! Can we go in?" he asked.

"After patrols." Tiger insisted as Yuuma got passed off to Black.

"But… I want to go now!" he protested.

"Yuuma, what if there was someone who needed help and we were in a store and couldn't hear them?" Muman asked.

He thought it over and sighed. "Okay…" he muttered.

"Tell you what, when patrols are done. We will go and checked it out after okay?"

Yuuma sighed and nodded. "Okay…" he said begrudgingly. He got a grip around Black's waist, from there they moved on to patrols. Yuuma began to observe the Tank Top army and realized that despite how much stronger they are compared to Muman Rider… they aren't that far apart in strength. He could somehow see the auras of heroes to him. They weren't that strong either.

Muman rider however came to a drastic stop. He looked about the city and called for the Tank Tops to stop running. "The ground shook just a moment ago…" he announced. Then, the system wailed.

"Warning, warning, demon threats in the area. Please take shelter immediately…"

"Go time!" Tiger called. "Muman!"

"Straight ahead!" he called.

Yuuma smelt the air and could pick up the smell of the monster, he sighed to it though. "Darn it, too big to eat" he pouted.

Black laughed. "That's probably a good thing for us! We wouldn't be able to carry ya back!"

They ran full steam ahead when they discovered the monsters, the people were quick to flee from its path as the Tank Tops went in running. Black had to peel Yuuma off of him. "Wait here kid, we got this!"

"But!" he protested yet, the Tank Tops were already in battle. Yuuma sighed, had they waited, he could have told them he has taken down bigger monsters than those before. Yet as he watched from the sidelines, he found Muman going into the thick of danger just to get people out. "That's what a hero does," he remembered his father saying. "I had a screwed up sense of what a hero was, but learned they are ones who don't think for their own benefit as they risks their own lives to save others, for they too put themselves into harms way for the sake of those trapped and unable to get out or defend."

"Mr. Muman isn't strong, but he is brave and smart…" he whispered, yet his train of thoughts shattered when half the Tank Tops were blown back!

They hit the ground hard, yet quickly picked themselves up again and ran back into battle. Yuuma however wasn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore. He slithered in, despite the heroes telling him not to. "KID! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" shouted Tiger.

"He gets hurt, Garou's going to kill us!" protested Black.

"Screw Garou, Melee will rip us to shreds!" stated Tiger.

Yuuma however smirked, he found the strongest out of the three demon threat monsters, he coiled himself up and lunged. Using the momentum he land on the wall and jumped off of that to get to the monster's head. One punch and he made it stumbled back and hit the ground! When he landed, Yuuma turned to the other two monsters who began to look rather confused. How could something so small pack a punch?

"We got reinforcements!" Muman called.

Yuuma turned to finish off the monster, but found it vanished into the belly of Pig God! "Wow… he eats like dad!" he said with great amazement.

But there was no time to dwell, Muman called off Pig God since there were monsters a few blocks away. "We will take care of the other two, please help those down the street!"

The large hero nodded as he slowly may his way across town. The other two would be easy to take down. Yuuma smirked as he decided to make things a little easier for the Tank Tops to deal with. He was able to slink behind the monster, with his sharp claws he tore at the back of their foot, severing the tendon. The creatures roared and screamed as they hit the ground. Yuuma back off as the Tank Tops stood there, confused and yet amazed at the same time.

"All yours" he said and decided to watch the event end from the sidelines.

#

The Tank Tops were able to kill the two, after a half hour they managed by combining their strengths. Yet in the end, Yuuma began to wonder. As he coiled around Tank Top Hatter this time, he turned to Tiger and said. "Why are you heroes if you aren't that strong?"

He thought his question was good, but, judging by the looks on their faces it wasn't a polite one to ask. Black appeared furious as his face turned red, however Tiger snickered and scratched his chin. "You know, Amai Mask said the same thing once before."

Yuuma felt his heart freeze a little.

"No… I didn't mean…" his head hung shamefully. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Tiger snickered as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Nah, it's okay kid, besides you're right to ask the question, I asked it myself a while back. We all want to get stronger. I did something stupid to do so…"

"Tiger in a Tank top…" muttered Tank Top Girl. "Still, what the hell were you thinking when you did that!"

"I wasn't okay! Quite badgering me!" Tiger snapped back.

"Tiger in a Tank Top?" Yuuma whispered.

Muman decided to fill him in. "Did you know, Max, Suiryu and Snek were human?" he asked.

Yuuma nodded. "I did, I remembered when Max and Suiryu turned human for almost a day."

"Do you know how and why they look like the way they do now?" Yuuma shook his head. "There was something called a monster cell back in the day, they still exist but hopefully not as much. Anyway, there was a crazed man who was after your brothers Pac and Hunter, he wanted to force them to change into their more 'monstrous' forms so he tried to lace food with the cells. Problem was someone took their food and spread it to other tables. They turned the three, however they didn't become full monsters thanks to your sister Alley. She was working on a cure at the time, it didn't work, however it stopped them from turning completely."

"Dumbass here thought if he became like they did, he would be instant promotion to a class of heroes called the M Class Dragons. If he ate the cell but took the cure, it sort of worked, but didn't…" Black explained.

"Who are you calling the dumbass, you helped!" Tiger protested. But he sighed aloud and nodded. "I couldn't control myself," he explained to Yuuma. "The power went to my head and I thought I was the best hero despite the fact I nearly killed a kid for taking a purse" he shook his head to it all. "God, that was stupid of me"

"Yeah it was," said Tank Top Girl, but she paused. "You never told us how you turned again…"

"Another stupid mistake on my part. Some scientist wanted Alley to make her cure so he could market and turn other heroes into monsters for 'research' purposes. They managed to reverse what Alley did to me in nearly curing me. Yet once more, I snapped and she had to save me yet again. I am grateful she did… I don't know what I would have become had it not been for her." He looked to Yuuma and said. "Despite it all, power isn't everything kid. It took me years to realize that. You got it naturally so it's easy for you; some of us don't and we work hard to get better. We will keep working at it to get stronger so we can help people who cannot defend themselves… make sense to you?"

Yuuma meekly nodded. "I'm sorry I said something rude…"

"You caught yourself, that's what matters." Tank Top Girl announced.

Muman was off to the side as he went over his phone, he called in the fallen monsters and was given the confirmation that the other threats have been quelled. "Apparently this wasn't the only city that got struck, there were multiple attacks all over."

"Damn, I wonder if something stirred up a nest or something…" muttered Tank Top Girl.

"Either way, they are dealt with, so patrols are done for now… which means…" Hatter said with a grin.

Yuuma froze and then smiled. "Toy store!?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Earlier

Akira was in the cafeteria, wondering about. His siblings were all busy. Goliath was with the Fubuki group. Luna and Eclipsa were help training his mother, Alley was busy repairing Genos and everyone was doing something productive. Akira however couldn't figure out what to do with himself. Yet, as he walked about, he paused and noticed a strange sight. Pig God was seated, a table full of food and yet he wasn't eating any of it! But, there was a strange look of bliss on his face. "What on earth…" he muttered.

Then he saw a lump moving about under Pig God's shirt and then scratching sounds soon followed.

"A little more to the right please…" he heard the large hero say, the lump moved and he heard scratching sounds once more. "Oh that's the spot!"

"I got it?" came a small voice.

"Yuki?!" Akira asked aloud.

The lump perked up under the shirt and jacket from Pig God's back, he couldn't quite see his little brother hiding under there, but knew it was him. "Hi Akira! I'm helping!" he said proudly.

"So I see… do you have permission?"

"Ya huh!" the little serpent boy said. "Mr. Pig God was saying he had an itch he couldn't reach so I offered to help. I don't scratch him very hard so I don't hurt him"

"I don't think you need to worry about that…" Akira muttered. "Just be sure to get out of his shirt if he has to go and do something."

"I know!" Yuki replied rather cheerfully.

Akira sighed as he turned to Pig God. "If he did this on his own, I apologize…"

"Actually, I did have an itch I couldn't reach. None of the others here wanted to scratch my back but the little one here did without hesitation." He then smiled. "He's been a good helper to me. I appreciate his kindness,"

Akira nodded as he was about to go on his way, the system went off.

"Warning, warning. Multiple monster attacks are occurring in various cities. Immediate action is required!"

Akira checked his phone, the city in the most danger was City F. "Better get going then…" He was off like a shot, using the speed he gained from Boros, Akira managed to get to the city in mere seconds. When he arrived, there were other heroes on the scene already. "AKIRA!"

He turned and saw Glasses. "I'm coming!" Teaming up with Glasses and other heroes, they were quick to quell the monster threats within a few minutes. The heroes were breathless after the fight, Akira however wondered why these attacks occurred. "This isn't natural…" he muttered.

"It happens more often than you think." Explained Glasses.

"Indeed, sometimes we get attacks like this." Explained Forte.

However he thought differently. "I have battled many monsters before, but this felt different. I can usually feel their emotions in battle. This wasn't out of rage or anger. This was fear… Something scared them into the cities…"

"Something… scared them?" asked Gun-Gun. "What the hell could scare these things besides your family?"

He smirked to the comment, however it was true, something has startled these monsters into attacking the city. His phone then went off. "Hello?"

"Akira? Pig God… I have a situation, I need your assistance."

He was rather stunned to be getting a call from him, normally Pig God could handle any situation on his own. "I'll be right there, what city are you in?"

"City H."

"I'm on my way."

#

It took no time to find him.

Pig God stood before a wrecked building and was a little nervous by the looks of it. As Akira arrived, Pig God turned and said. "I am so sorry to call you on this, I had no idea…"

"Whoa, hold it, what's wrong?"

"Yuki was still in my shirt when I went out to answer the emergency call. When the fighting ended, he said he felt someone was in danger, he came to this place and said there were people inside… he went in before I could stop him…"

His heart froze. "The building fell on him?"

"No! Goodness no. It was already down, but little Yuki said there were people within the wreck, he tried to go and help them. I haven't heard or seen him since…"

Akira paused as he stared at the building, his brother Goliath no doubt could levitate this whole thing with ease, Akira hasn't quite mastered his esper abilities just yet. He tried to get a hold of his older brother but found his call went unanswered. "Okay… I got to do this then…"

"Do what?" Pig God asked.

"Focus… think of the debris, see it in my mind, each piece, each scrap is visualized…" this was the lesson he got from Goliath when he first started manifesting his esper abilities, he hadn't used them since he was more focused on mastering Boros's abilities. But now, he is regretting he didn't train harder with this one.

His eyes opened as he found the wreckage glowing a light blue, his mind was connected to all of it. {Yuki? Can you hear me?} he called telepathically to his brother.

{Akira? You can talk with your mind too?}

{Yes, Yuki, how deep are you in this wreckage? How many people are with you?}

There was a pause. {One boy and a fuzzy thing with floppy ears}

Akira smiled, Yuki hasn't really seen a dog before. {I need you to listen carefully to me. Stay close to the little boy and his pet. I am going to try and esper lift this wreckage off of you}

{Then what?} Yuki asked.

Akira froze. {What do you mean}

{Big brother, how are you going to get us out if you are busy lifting this? I do not mean to be rude, but I know you don't use this power often. You need someone to help you, someone fast to rush in and grab us before you lose strength and drop this… you cannot do this alone!}

'Damn, the kid is thinking this through a lot better than me!' Akira thought.

Suddenly a rush of air came from behind me. I turned and saw Suiryu standing there! "What luck!" Akira said aloud.

"Actually, I called him…" Pig God confessed. "Your telepathic powers are strong, but you have yet to isolate your thoughts from those around you, I heard everything."

"Damn it!"

"So what's the trouble?" Suiryu asked as he smiled and was his usual upbeat self.

"There's a boy and his dog trapped under the wreck… Yuki went in there to try and help them but now, he's trapped with them too…" Akira explained.

"Ah, can you lift this? If you can I will grab them no problem."

"That's the plan." Akira said. "I don't know how long I can hold this though, okay?"

Suiryu got closer to the wreck; he smiled and gave a nod that he was ready to go. Akira took a deep breath as he envisioned the debris lifting up off the ground. His eyes closed as he focused hard on the task at hand.

He heard the stress of metal, wood and bricks as he could feel the weight of it all. Surprisingly though, it wasn't that heavy!

"Uh… Akira…"

His eyes opened. Suiryu was standing in front of him with Yuki, a little boy and a dog. "I got them… you can put that stuff down… or you are going to send it to space…"

Looking up, Akira saw that the debris he removed was indeed floating higher and higher into the air! "Oopes…" he muttered. With care he tried to bring it all back down, but used too much power to do it!

THUD!

It shook the earth a little, the dust kicked up and settled once more… the wreck... was dust.

"Uh, I think we need to have you learn more control over that…" Suiryu said offhandedly. "Damn, you are about as strong as Goliath with that!"

"I agree," said Pig God.

"No argument here…" Akira muttered.

#

The room sizzled with power.

It was nearly too much to be contained in one room, and yet, it was able to withstand it all. Standing against the wall was Garou, watching with great interest… while wearing sunglasses to the spectacle of it all. "Dad…" Eclipsa asked nervously. "Isn't this a little too much?"

"No, I got to protect my eyes…"

"I mean to the spar session! Luna and Mom have been doing with for a good hour. They are only surging!" she protested.

"Your mother hasn't quite used this aspect of her abilities before, the best one can do is control how much power they release before attacking, but she also needs to see how much she can summon Right now, she and Luna are at par. Both are capable of the full spectrum of Boros's abilities by the looks of it. Your sister however has far more control."

"Okay mom, now, let's settle down… slowly ease your power back and calm it." Luna stated.

The surge from Luna instantly decreased. Melee however took some time. She was sweating, the stressful look on her face only intensified as she tried to calm the surge she summoned. It wasn't easy to say the least, yet within twenty minutes, she was able to pull back the power and regain herself once more.

"Shit…" she cursed as she regained her breath. "Luna… how on earth…"

"Bory taught me what to do. What I am teaching you now is the same method he used on me. In fact, dad, you taught him this too didn't you?" she asked.

Garou nodded. "With the way he described how he used meteoric burst it was rarely used, which is why it stressed his body so much to the point that it would take years off his life. So, I suggested little by little each day he summons his full power, hold it for ten minutes then power down, increase it over time until it's less stressful."

Melee was silent as her hands went on her hips. "I better start training this then, this… it's amazing power to say the least… scary at the same time too."

"It gets better mom, don't worry." Insisted Luna. "I adjusted fine to it. Eclipsa and Akira did too, but they only reach stage two."

"Let's call it a day for now then, we better find your younger siblings too, it's nearly dinner time for them." Garou announced.

They walked out of the spar room, Garou turned and noticed the buckling of the metal in the walls. 'Perhaps we ought to take the sessions outside now…' he thought to himself.

As they wondered the halls, the heroes who had the six began to return. Yuuma was with the Tank Tops as he got a lift thanks to Tank Top Black Hole. "You did good kid!" they announced.

He slithered down and on to the floor, a respectful bow followed. "Thank you for having me today." And he came to Garou's side.

Saitama was next to arrive carrying Tempest who appeared rather full. "We ran into something on the way here, this kid can eat!"

"Well, that's one less serpent to take hunting…" Garou muttered. Melee led Saitama to the resting room for the kids, just as Akira came in with Pig God and Yuki.

"Wait, I thought Yuki was with Alley?"

"I was, but she was busy with Genos so I went upstairs, Mr. Pig God needed help getting an itch so I got it for him, and accidentally followed him into a monster hunt." Yuki explained.

"Among other things…" muttered Akira.

"MOMMA!"

Titan returned but was instantly looking for Melee. "MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Whoa, hold your horses kid, she's just putting your brother Tempest down for a nap!" Garou stated.

Goliath followed close behind, dripping wet. "Well, we found out the monsters that attacked City J weren't seafolk related." He announced. "I even found the seafolk during my patrols… they are not looking to attack the surface any time soon…"

"You spoke with them?" Garou asked in confusion..

"More or less… I ate one of them so that made the discussions go a lot more easily. But according to them, there is something in the water that is hunting them. They don't know what but it's something big, they aren't aiming to look for it either. So I wonder what it is…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Athena was then seen with Street and Knuckle Brawler. She carried around clothing in her arms that she made that day and was proud of herself. "You got busy" Garou said aloud.

"Dad, I want to make clothing!" she announced. "Uncle Street said he would make me a sewing machine, can I make clothing?" she asked.

He smiled and leaned down. "You do what makes you happy. I am sure there are plenty of people here who can help you and would wear what you make."

Her eyes lit up as she went through the small pile she carried and pulled out something. She offered it to him. "Here daddy!" Garou paused as he took the clothing from her, it was white pants and a black shirt… his old martial arts uniform. Yet the material was different. "I made this for you, Uncle Street said you wore this all the time. I thought you would want to wear it again… would you try it on?" she asked.

He was trapped now.

He smiled and nodded. Garou excused himself, the moment he turned his back, the smile vanished from his face 'dear God what have I created?' he thought.

He ventured into a side room and locked the door, with a sigh he tried on the pants… which remarkably fit! There was even a spot for his tail! It was a loose material, his legs didn't chaff which was a bonus, after all, he has those dragon like appendages down there too! They weren't bothered the least bit! The shirt he didn't quite know what to make of, however he promised to try it on.

"The thing I do for kids…" he said with a sigh. The shirt slipped on rather easily, yet there was something about the material. He found the creatures on his arms broke through the cloth rather easily, for a moment, he panicked until the retracted… and the shirt somehow 'healed'. "The fabric fixes itself?" he said aloud.

When he finished, he ventured back out of the room. Titan was clinging onto Melee as Rimuru returned and was mimicking what he saw that day. "They used swords! I mean BIG swords and they went 'whish!' and then 'slash!' and then…"

When Garou re-joined them, Athena's eyes widened. "It fits daddy!" she cheered.

Melee was impressed, for the first time in years. Garou was wearing clothing! Rather than a waist slash belt to keep him covered.

"Athena, great job!" Melee announced. "How does it feel Garou?"

He wasn't going to lie. "Honestly, it's light and airy, I feel like I am wearing nothing, but it's great! Thank you, Athena"

She smiled proudly, just as her stomach rumbled and that of her brothers. "Well, I guess we all know what time it is!" Melee snickered.

"DINNER!" the five cheered.

Titan was excited at first but then, realized something. "Can momma come too?" he asked and held on to her extra tight.

Melee sighed. "Momma isn't that good of a hunter, Daddy is better…"

Garou snorted. "Lire." He muttered.

Melee smirked. "Titan you need to start learning to do things on your own okay? Daddy will take you, but soon you will be hunting without him too. You are all getting to be big boys and girls."

Titan sniffled. "But… I don't want to be a big boy if I can't be with momma!"

"There's always one…" muttered Knuckle.

"Yeah, you!" said Street.

"Shut it"

Garou smirked as the Brawlers bickered. He took Titan when his guard was down from Melee, but he squirmed and tried to wrangle out of Garou's hands! "MOMMA! MOMMA!" he protested.

"Dinner first, cuddle with momma after, got it?" Garou demanded.

Titan wept but eventually nodded in agreement. With a roll of his eyes he sighed. "I'll be back in a short while, you better have everything you need to do done before I return!" he warned Melee.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Begin!"

He came at him with everything he had, Pythan slinked and slithered as fast as he could towards Drax who stood at the ready, he was fast, that's a given, yet Drax was somehow faster than him! Each strike would had been enough to take down a wolf threat monster, Drax could hear the sound of small sonic booms when Pythan tried to land a blow, yet he would just miss him.

Pythan hissed out angrily. "HOW!" he demanded. "How can I keep missing you?"

Drax smirked as he took a moment to catch his breath. Pythan stopped trying all together and found he couldn't get the edge on his older brother. Drax however was smiling from ear to ear. As the six got socialized, he took the time to train his younger siblings back home. "You need to understand, I got a slight advantage over you. I got a bit of Amai Mask's strength." He explained.

"How did you manage to gain that?" asked Bo from the sidelines.

It was strange though, his siblings have caught up to him in age, they were young adults, even though Drax himself wasn't quite there yet, his time as a serpent sped up his age just a little. "Believe it or not, Garou gave me a blanket made of dad's and Amai Mask's scales, it helped me turn into a serpent. I was one for a summer, a few months so I could spend time with dad… I began eating a lot, like every day. I guess from that, I gained some of Amai's power for myself…"

Pythan's arms crossed as he huffed. "Still not fair…" he muttered.

"Look at it this way, if I didn't have Amai's power, you would have all kicked my ass six ways from Sunday without much effort. At least you got a goal to reach now, don't you?" Drax teased.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Pythan.

"Big Brother Drax is so cool!" said Angie.

"Yeah, I wonder if we can find someone as strong as Drax when we get married…"

"Whoa, don't be saying that aloud in front of dad!" he warned.

"Why? Doesn't Papa want to be a grandfather?" asked Conna.

"Not yet!" he protested. "You guys are still young, like what, nearly two now?"

"Two and a half!" Pythan said defiantly.

"Right, nearly two and half… I think… anyways. Too early to talk about families, you will have them when you are ready. For now, let's call it a day." He announced.

Drax turned to go back into the house, but paused as his siblings appeared to want to say something. He stopped and turned to them as Bo gathered his courage. "Drax… could you tell us what mom was like?" he asked. "Papa won't say anything about it, but… we want to know about mom… can you tell us?"

He was surprised to the request but nodded his head. He knows he can't talk about the clone they came from, but he will gladly speak of his human mother to them. He took a seat on the grass as they coiled up around him, their eyes bore into him as they waited anxiously to hear of their mother.

Drax took a deep breath and said. "Mom was the most caring woman in the world. Before she found dad again, times were tough for us. You see, she and dad had a falling out years ago, before even I was born. Yet shortly after I was, life was hard. She and I lived with a man who didn't love her or me all that much, he hurt us day in and out for only his own reasons. She gathered her courage and left him with me in tow despite the fact we had little to no money at all."

The four were stunned yet didn't say a word as he continued. "Mom would give the shirt off her back so I would be warm, what little food there was at the time went to me, even if it meant she would go hungry. She went days without eating much just so I could hopefully have a full stomach. I never did have the heart to tell her it wasn't enough, for I knew she was far hungrier than I was. When dad found us again… I admit, I didn't care for him. I also didn't know at the time that he was my father. But the more I got to know him, the better I understood him and realized he was a great role model. Mom however wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be hurt by him, dad left once before, and if he left again… she feared it would break my heart. She didn't want to be with him at first since he was a serpent. Actually, I think she was more worried for me as to what people would say about my dad being a snake man." He said and snickered.

"Wait… wasn't mom a serpent?" asked Conna. "Because we are… but you aren't"

Drax sighed, this was where he had to get creative. "You have heard the family speak of something called the house of evolution right?"

They nodded.

Drax however found himself unable to lie to his siblings like this. "The mom I knew… died in a monster attack, she shoved me out of harms way into dad's arms… she didn't make it… the house of evolution got hold of her blood and made a clone of her, and turned her serpent like dad so they would breed." He said.

Pythan sighed. "Why did I have a feeling that was the case…" he muttered. "I always felt there was something out of place with us, especially since you're human and we're not" he said.

Drax nodded. "I didn't know if you were ready for this, but I couldn't make up a lie and have it bite me in the ass later when dad was ready to tell you the truth. But this really is it, since… the house of evolution was going to have dad kill me when he was in a state of bliss with the clone of our mother. He refused, and the clone nearly did me in, until the last moment, she regained herself, her old self… for a moment… I had my mom back."

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he then felt Angie wrap her arms around him. "You lost her twice" she whispered. "How terrible!"

Drax regained his composure as he looked to the four. After returning the hug Angie gave him. "Despite how it happened… I'm glad you four are here… I always wanted siblings."

They all smiled, well all but Pythan. "Dad… said mom died since she got really hurt… how?" he asked.

Drax was hesitant. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…" he said. "I did witness it first hand, but… I also don't want you jumping to a conclusion as to who did it either."

There was a look among the four as they gave a nod to each other. Pythan turned to him and said. "When you are ready to tell us, will you?"

"Unless dad beats me to the punch, yes, I will."

"Then that's all we ask, when you are ready big brother, we will listen to what happened. But for now. I agree with you, perhaps we aren't ready to know ALL the details yet… but thank you for telling us what you do know in full honesty." Said Bo.

Drax nodded to them as he stood up off the ground. They began to follow him back to the house when Conna said. "The braces that Alley has… would they turn us human too?" she asked aloud.

He paused to her question. "Wait, you want to be human?"

Conna and Angie blushed. Pythan sneered. "What's the big deal about feet!" he demanded. "We're fine the way we are!"

"I know we are, but it's just that… I want to know what it's like too…" whispered Angie. "Dad was human, Drax is… When dad turns back, wouldn't it be great that we could ALL spend time with him, being the same… no one is left out."

Bo nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said. "I would like that too, also, seeing what Drax could do, makes me wonder if we were human, perhaps we would have a better vantage point against him, huh bro?" he asked as he turned to Pythan.

He began to consider it. "Maybe… maybe…" he said.

"It's always something to consider, for now though, let's continue to train and then we ask Alley later about the bands for you."

The four agreed just as Drax heard four rumbling stomachs. "Ooo, time to hunt?" he said with a grin.

"I think so, I got the perfect place too, I know where there's a monster's nest!" said Angie.

"Led the way" Drax said with a grin on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Their spunk couldn't be contained.

Ever since their 'socializing', the six have been asking to go to the association constantly. "I wanna see Mr. Pig God!" Yuki said. "He's very big but very nice to me."

"I wanna watch the Tank Tops work out." Said Yuuma.

"I wanna find Uncle Street to see if he is working on my sewing machine. I want to make daddy outfits." Said Athena.

Need after need, want after want the kids had desires to do something more. It wasn't a bad thing, however trying to balance six kids at once was! Not to mention, they have been getting a little sneaky as of late.

Pac came out of his room a few day ago asking aloud. "Has anyone seen my mangas? My whole collection is gone from under my bed."

"I didn't take them," said Hunter. "Goliath, Draven?"

They shook their heads to it. Akira nor his sisters touched them either. "You don't like us taking your stuff without asking…" Luna said offhandedly. "besides, according to daddy, I don't have a good poker face?" she said and was confused by the term.

"Play poker and I'll explain." Garou said with a smirk. But then he remembered something. "Have you asked your littler siblings?"

Pac was confused. "Why would they have my mangas, they don't read… do they?"

"I've been teaching them how with comic books and such," Goliath explained. "Then again, last time I check on them reading they did have quite the piles to choose from…"

Pac sighed as he went to the six's room. They came slithering out quickly, however braced the mangas close to themselves, refusing to let them go! "I'm not done reading yet!" protested Yuuma. "Dad! Momma! Tell him we're still reading them!"

Melee stepped in. "Did you ask Pac if you could have those? They are his, you do know that right?" she asked.

The six shied away very suddenly. The books fell from their arms as they reluctantly picked them off the floor and handed them back to Pac. He however sighed aloud, the pages have been tattered and torn from their claws, most of them wouldn't be salvageable. "You know, you can keep them." He said gently. "But next time, you need to ask to borrow something if it's not yours. Understood?" his tone got a little more serious, but they six smiled and nodded as they recovered their books and slithered off to their rooms once more.

"I'll replace them," Melee vowed. "Sorry Pac."

"They aren't my collector edition ones, I kept those under lock and key for a reason."

"Get a stronger lock." Garou warned.

Yet since then, Garou has noticed the six acting strangely. Their vocabulary was improving greatly, they started acting more mature and then the eating spree began.

He was concerned.

In the days that followed, he found the six's appetite increase far more than usual and attempted to go beyond their means! They were stuffing themselves stupid until they couldn't move, Alley has been keeping track of their shedding and found it strange. "They are molting, however, they aren't growing…" she concluded. "Which means one of two things, they are either going to have an explosive growth spurt, or 106 has found a way to keep them young"

"Growth spurt." The table announced.

It was a typical dinner conversation to say the least. Garou had spent all afternoon with the six hunting with and for them, as they demanded more food despite appearing full. Still, it wasn't sitting well with him that their growth was so soon and so sudden. Snek's kids took their time to get to their current state, well over a year if he remembers correctly. Right now, they have caught up to Drax in age in a sense. Their minds and bodies have matured quite well too. "If anything, we ought to be prepared for teenage serpents…" Garou muttered as the family ate.

"Damn, no one in this family ever ages properly" Melee muttered. "Granted, I am not complaining about you or me right now!"

"Yeah, that's a good point, you two haven't appeared to have aged since the transformation!" said Max. "Well, neither of Snek, Suiryu or I either."

"Not complaining about that…" muttered Snek.

"Still, it's best we keep an eye out on the six, if they are going to be growing soon, they maybe getting stronger and will need help as to how to handle it." Melee suggested.

The table nodded in agreement.

Alley cleared her throat very suddenly when she said. "Pythan spoke to me a few days ago… he and his siblings wanting to try on the braces Boros sent me… Snek… can I have your permission to let them try it?" she asked.

Snek was stunned to the request, he thought it over and sighed aloud to it. "I guess they would want to give it a shot, just to see what it's like…" Snek contemplated the notion until he nodded. "If the kids want to try them, go ahead. They are old enough to make their own choices, I don't want to them to think I don't wish for them to know what it's like to be human…" he said.

Alley nodded. "I'll see if I can tweak it slightly so they will have their strength as serpents transferred to them as human. It would give them a bit more of an edge if confronted by a monster." She said.

As dinner finished and everyone did their own thing, bedtime was soon to call everyone to sleep. Garou and Melee went to their room, Melee snuggled up to him rather oddly. "Hey, what's this?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Wanna snuggle, what's wrong?" she asked.

He only smirked. "Nothing, nothing at all…"

#

Early next morning.

Garou felt about the bed, but found Melee was nowhere near by. "Huh?" he moaned. Slowly, he sat himself up. Melee was never out of bed before him… very rarely does that ever happens. Yet he took in the scent of the room and sighed. "Titan…" he muttered. The kid's scent was all over the place, he must have come in here to sneak Melee out or tricked her out of the room claiming he was sick or scared. The kid has been getting a little brash as of late, with that, Garou got up and went to retrieve her.

Yet, he froze the moment he came out of the bedroom.

In the living room was a massive, blue serpent coiled oddly and yet lying within the middle, nestled in was Melee! "What the blue hell…" he muttered. She was comfortable, tucked in and sound asleep, however the serpent holding her was massive, bigger than Amai is when he is turned… hell, this one was bigger than Snek! Yet as Garou took a moment to try and figure this thing out, he picked up the scent.

"Titan!?" he whispered in shock.

"Dad… keep it down, mom and I are trying to sleep."

He froze, the voice sounded like Amai too! "Titan… what are you doing?"

He slowly opened his eyes, he had perched himself a little higher than Melee to keep a watchful eye over her, yet the moment his gaze fell upon Garou, they shot open! "Whoa… dad… how did I get up so high!?" then he froze. "My voice!"

"Titan… you grew, but what did we say about this? You were getting to be a big boy and you go and do this when your mother is sleeping in bed!"

A look of shame came over him, just as Melee stirred. "Huh?" she muttered, her eyes slowly opened. She first looked to Garou but then peered behind her. A surprise gasp escaped out as she nearly stumbled out of Titan's coil! Titan was quick to catch her yet he wrapped her up a little tighter.

"Mom! Be careful! You shouldn't move so suddenly," he protested.

She was confused, almost fearful as her eyes turned to Garou who merely smirked. "Called it, growth spurt."

"Wait, if he's like this… the others…"

"Oh right…"

"Titan, sweetheart, you need to let me out. I have to check on Athena." She insisted.

He was reluctant to let her go. "But… mom… You're still tired!" he protested.

"Yes, but your sister just became a young woman and needs to cover herself up before her brothers wake. Now, let me go please." She said in a gentle yet stern tone.

Titan sighed as he released her from his coils. Melee was quick to rush to the kid's room with a large blanket. Garou turned to Titan who was trying not to look at him. "You need to understand something, just because you want to cuddle something or someone, doesn't mean your force yourself upon other to do it!" he scolded.

"But… mom always cuddles me!" he protested.

"Yes, because she wanted to, and you wanted to. When one wants something and the other may not, that is forcing yourself on to others!" Garou stated sternly. "Respect people's boundaries and you ask first, got it!"

He stopped scolding him when Melee emerged from the kid's room, she wrapped Athena in a blanket, she was still half asleep. "Mom… what are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry sweetheart I had to wake you, I am taking you to my room for now to rest okay, don't come out until I find you something to cover yourself with."

"Cover myself?" she didn't quite understand, being half asleep and all, but she blindly slithered were she was guided to. Melee got her to her room and tucked Athena into bed, When she came out, her eyes turned to Titan who was now embarrassed.

"Young man, I heard your father reprimand you earlier and he's right about everything he said!" Melee stated to back up Garou.

'Wow, I'm right on all aspects! Nice!' he thought.

"But mom…"

"Titan… listen and listen good to me." Melee approached him, her hands gently came on to the sides of his face as she had him look into her eyes. "Your father said you need to respect the boundaries of others, he's right. What you consider affection, others may not and will think you are being very creepy in forcing yourself upon others like this. You have to ask first and understand some people may not take your affection kindly either. When someone says no, don't force them to change their mind. Okay?"

He gave a nod. "Yes mom…" he said meekly.

"Good boy, now, you can cuddle." She said. His eyes lit up, he adjusted himself once more. Garou realized Titan made himself into a bed! Using the center of his body as the mattress, he tucked thick, warm blankets about and made himself rather inviting. Melee eased herself up and laid down, Garou smirked as he was eying the couch to sleep on until…

"Dad… you can stay too…"

"Uh…" Garou muttered with great uncertainty.

"Come on Garou, it's not like you fit on the couch!" Melee teased.

He sighed and gave in. easing himself up, he got himself situated and braced Melee to him. From there, Titan was able to use the rest of his body to ensure they didn't fall off of him and kept everyone rather warm. For a cold-blooded serpent, he was rather cozy!

#

He must have slept, for when Garou woke the next day to the voice of Snek shouting. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

He jumped!

Looking about he nearly forgot where he was, as did Melee, yet Titan hissed at Snek. "Mom and dad are still sleeping!" he warned, yet when he peered down he sighed. "You woke them!" and pouted.

He unraveled as they got out of his coils. Snek however was still stunned. "Garou… what the hell!" he demanded and pointed at Titan.

In the morning light, he got a better look at him. Titan was nearly the spitting image of Amai, yet he had wildly long blue hair and a broader face, his body was defiantly that of a Brawler to say the least, for he has a massive upper body. Melee was even stunned. "Damn, he really did get best of both worlds didn't he?" she whispered.

It wasn't long until the others woke up too. Yuki was the second one up, however as he looked at the world with fresh eyes, he peered down at his hands. "Whoa…" he whispered. "My hands got really big… I got really big!" and marveled as to how long he was.

"Oh, I better check on Athena…" Melee excused herself as Garou waited for the others to wake.

Yuuma was next, yet when he caught his reflection. A sneer came over him. "Damn it!" he hissed. "I look just like him!"

"Easy there kiddo, looks aren't everything." Garou insisted.

Rimuru was the next to wake he was impressed to how big he got, if anything, it appeared Yuki, Yuuma and Rimuru were identical triplets!

The last to wake was Tempest, Garou was quite curious to him however he found he wasn't leaving the room. "Tempest?" he called gently.

"… I think I am stuck."

Snek and Garou turned to each other in great confusion. "Stuck?" they both asked.

Venturing to the children's room, he peered in and was stunned. Tempest wasn't lying, he was massive, took up the whole room and appeared too big to fit through the doorway! "I knew Alley should have made that double wide…" Garou muttered.

"Try sideways kid, that usually works for me." Snek suggested. Tempest nodded as he turned himself sideways, he began to make his way through but got stuck again. It took Garou and Snek to gently cox him out through the doorway so he could join his siblings.

When they all stood in the room, he nodded his approval. "Everyone has grown up quite well…" he said yet still marveled at Tempest. He thought Titan was big. Tempest was double his size!

Melee emerged shortly with Athena who was now covered up. She was stunned to see the kids all grown up. "Wow…" she whispered.

"Yeah… two of them are bigger than me!" Snek stated, but there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Holy shit!"

"I wanted to say that but it was too early in the morning…"

They brought the six to the Association that day, when they ran into the Tank Tops, Tiger was the one to proclaim the swear the moment he saw them. There was no doubt in anyone's mind now, these are the children of Amai Mask. However being warned ahead of time, they knew better than to say anything aloud. However the Tank Tops were in aw of Tempest and Titan. "Look at the size of those two, they are HUGE!"

"No kidding, that's Brawler genetics." Said Melee. "Okay you six, let's go see Genus for a check up okay?"

She led the six down to the room, there Alley and Genus were getting their tools ready when Melee came in with the kids. Genus took one look at them, his eyes widened and his jaw slacked for a moment. "My God…" he whispered.

"No kidding, my little brothers and sister grew up fast," snickered Alley.

"Is something wrong with us?" asked Rimuru. "Were we not to get this big?"

"No, no sweetheart, you all had a big growth spurt, I just want to make certain everything is okay. Safe than sorry, you know."

They nodded in agreement.

Genus checked their heartbeats and temperature. He didn't dare do reflexes knowing they could strike him into a wall given the reaction. He found everything was in working order. "They are all healthy." He stated. "Remarkably healthy,"

"Mom, can we go and explore a little?" asked Yuuma.

"Go ahead," she said. However Yuki stayed behind, his eyes were drawn to Alley's workbench and tools. He just slithered up to the side of the table when he was caught reaching for one of her notes.

"Yuki…" Melee scolded.

"Oh…" he found himself standing before the bench and sighed. Alley however smiled.

"It's okay mom, he can stay. I promised to show him some of my better toys when he got bigger. I am also curious to what he can do."

Melee sighed as she nodded her head. "Okay then, not too long, I think they will need to hunt soon."

#

No one moved.

Everyone was silent as they stared down the five serpent teenagers that slithered into the cafeteria. Yuuma paused as he glared back at the heroes staring at him. "WHAT!" he demanded.

"Temper!" scolded a voice.

He shied away as Luna entered. "You should know better Yuuma!"

"I… don't like people staring at me." He said in a muttered tone.

She sighed aloud and nodded. "I know how you feel, but yelling like that won't make them stop. You need to be careful with your tone," she then looked them over. "Daddy wasn't kidding in saying you guys grew… Athena you look amazing!"

She defiantly had the Amai's movie star look, however Luna began to realize something. "You all have very long hair…"

They haven't had a hair cut yet, and it was starting to get rather close to the floor! Yet before anyone could say a word, there was another voice that boomed.

"LITTLE BRAWLERS…. SHIT YOU AIN'T LITTLE!"

Their uncles Street and Knuckle came barrelling into the room, they froze at the sight of Titan and Tempest and nodded their approval. "Yeah, defiantly Brawlers!" said Knuckle.

"Must you meatheads yell?!" Garou stated as he finally caught up with everyone. "Well since you're here, help me out with them. Melee wants to get their hair washed and cut… I just don't know a barber that would be willing to do it."

Street abruptly cleared his throat. "Advance cyborgs… right here!" he protested. "We can download anything and learn ANYTHING we download, remember?"

Garou thought it over.

"Oh so that's where everyone went to"

Melee joined them, her smile was wide and bright as she turned to her brothers. "Well, you got two nephews that are defiantly Brawlers to say the least." she muttered to them.

"Your brothers are offering to cut their hair."

"GOD NO" she protested. "Don't you remember the LAST time you cut someone's hair… it was mine and you used a bowl!"

Garou lost it.

He burst out laughing at the notion of Melee having a bowl cut hair style. "Watch it, or I will ask them to give you one!" she warned.

He stopped laughing, but the snickering couldn't be quelled.

"Sis, we got advance cyborg intelligence here. Anything we download, we can do as if a master has done it for years." Insisted Street. "Come on, trust us!"

"I'm afraid to…"

"Come on kids, you want to get hair cuts, come with uncle Street and I. We will get you gussied up!" Knuckle called out.

"I'll help!" chimed Luna.

They were willing to go, Melee sighed though wondering if it was the best idea to go with…

#

"No way…" Alley whispered.

Genus was just as amazed as she was. Yuki has barely been in the lab for ten minutes when he was already sorting through tools, reading notes and figuring things out. But there was something that began to burn in her mind. "Yuki, without looking at the notes, can you tell me what was on page seven, paragraph three?" she asked.

He peered up. "The temperature gauge used on your smelting tools should be set at 457 degrees in order to properly use, however the gauge is not to be trusted due to the different components of metals and also the materials are not foreign to this world, different degrees and tweaking as you put it will be necessary in order to ensure proper bonding of two elements."

"I thought so." She said and smirked.

"Photographic memory?" Genus asked.

"Yep… we got ourselves a new lab partner!"

Yuki paused. "Lab partner?" he asked.

Alley approached the workbench and smiled. "How would you like to know what we do here? Every aspect, every material and test we run? Would you like to learn it all?" she asked.

He froze to the request, but his eyes widened and his smile grew. "Really?" he whispered.

She nodded to him, next thing Alley knew, she was pulled into his arms! Yuki embraced her tightly, but not to the point of crushing her. "Thank you Alley! Thank you!"

"Now, before we continue, I think you need to trim your hair or it will get in the way. I think mom talked about getting you guys hair cuts or something…"

"Indeed, I do believe I saw your siblings just come by here."

"Oh we do have that salon down the hallway too… You may as well join them,"

He nodded with great excitement, as he was quick to leave the lab. Alley however was just as eager, another sibling who shared her interest! It was about damn time someone else in the family showed interest!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'll be the first to admit I misjudged you… but… Why does Yuuma have your hair cut?" Melee asked her brother Knuckle.

They had the six for a good three hours, their haircuts were done and they appeared happy. However what surprised her were the styles. None of them were like Amai's to say the least.

Yuuma adopted Knuckle's style. Two long stripped bangs down the front and a small ponytail in the back, the rest of his head was shaved his hair he had dyed half white. The other half remained blue. Tempest kept his hair long, but had a good foot trimmed off, yet his hair was braided and even dyed. The braids had white, black and blue hair tied into each other in small braids and braided again! He looked rather good with that.

Titan as taken to Garou's hair cut. Long pointed hair that stood on end, yet didn't quite have the same volume Garou's did. Rimuru went for a far shorter crew cut look yet kept some of his hair long enough to spike up, he even had a frost look going with his and incorporated white color into his do. Athena cut hers to shoulder length, yet fluffed up. She could be a model! Yuki had a look similar to Street's his head was nearly shaved, yet he kept enough hair to have it cascade down the side of his head in small bands, like how Yuuma's bangs were.

"How did you dye their hair? Also how did you get Titan's to spike like that?" she asked.

"Slime" Street said proudly. "Apparently we can make what is needed for hair needs, so the slime here can strip out color and put it into the hair follicle and strand, We can also make our own type of gel that will give the hair properties to stand on end like Titan and Rimuru's. Not bad if I do say so"

They were all happy with their look and were pleased with how it made them feel. Yuuma boasted that he didn't share any sort of 'style' Amai Mask would have. "He wouldn't be caught dead with this," he said proudly.

Melee had to agree with him on that.

"Mom…" came the voice of a very nervous Yuki. "We were talking… would… Alley let us try the bands?" he asked.

She was stunned to the request, but looked to everyone who nodded. Yuuma however could care less about them. "I'll try them since everyone else is, but I am going to wear a mask in public!" he protested.

"Wait, what?" Melee demanded.

"Dad said I could!"

How ironic that Garou was nowhere to be found at this point, but she also understood his reasoning for a mask. People would pester him and consistently ask if he was 'Amai Mask' or related to him. Melee sighed and gave in to the notion of the idea of him wearing something in public.

As for the bands…

She sighed aloud and nodded. "If Alley has them ready, go ahead." She announced.

There were smiles to be found, some even nervous. Titan in particular, Tempest himself was rather scared of the idea too! Yet, the curiosity was too great to ignore. It wasn't long until Snek's children arrived too, they froze at the sight of the six.

Pythan's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!" he announced.

"We caught up to you." Athena said proudly. "Are you going to get your bands today? We are too!"

Melee knew things are about to get interesting…

#

Alley had set up all the bands needed, there was a set for each of the six and then Snek's children. However, she paused as some of them appeared altered. "Genus… have you been working with these?" she asked.

He shook his head. "The alien technology I leave strictly in your hands Alley, I don't mess with those just to be certain."

"Two sets of them are altered… I know that's not my handy work… I do admit it isn't yours either…" However before she could say anything more, Yuki came into the room, looking about rather desperately. He, however was quick to get to the table, he reached for the two sets that she noticed the alterations too.

"These… may not work…" Yuki explained.

Alley's arms crossed. "Oh?" she asked curiously. "Why is that?"

He peered away rather embarrassed. "I… sort of toyed with them a little. They were the ones from Suiryu and Max… they left them out… and I found your notes…"

"Those notes were written in alien… you do realize that?" she demanded.

"I know… I tried to read it, but instead… tinkered with them…"

"Yuki, these are very dangerous if not handled properly, you do know that? This is taking someone's genetic information and altering it drastically!" she scolded. However he merely nodded his head to her, Alley looked over the bands and inspected the changes made to them.

"What's the purpose of the changes?" she asked.

Yuki sighed. "I noticed the last time when Suiryu and Max changed, there was a cool off period of about 12 -24 hours before they were rendered human. With Genus's help I was able to take samples of mom and dad's DNA and was able to filter the monster genetics out of it. So when we wear them, we will turn within the hour rather than waiting for the bands to calibrate." He explained.

Alley was impressed. "You are aware you won't get a clean DNA sample right?" she asked. "Despite the notion of filtering out the monster component within the structure, you will have damaged DNA."

Yuki nodded. "Yet according to the notes made by Genus and the genetic structure, we targeted the areas that where if there were damage, the genes will actually repair themselves without compromising the over all stability of the DNA."

Alley turned to Genus who nodded. "He found a way where there were aspects of DNA that could be damaged and repaired on its own, he also somehow magnetize the Monster DNA to where the DNA will heal itself in order to remove and clean the sample… honestly, I wonder why I never thought of it myself let alone saw the practicality of it. It can be done on small scales but large scale… it's far too dangerous."

He brought up the samples, he used the scale discards from both Amai and his mother, and was somehow able to clean it up well enough to make a nearly perfect human genetic match. "Which is why our cool down period to change into human would be an hour rather than 12-24." Yuki explained.

"How do we test it though?" she asked.

"I volunteer." He said. "This is my work, so I will take the risk."

She was hesitant on the notion, Genus however said it would be safe. "He is not altering his genetics drastically, if something goes wrong he has placed in a fail safe and will turn back to his original serpent state if need be."

Alley sighed to it all, she isn't one to take drastic risk. Yuki seemed far more adventurous. "Okay… you can test them. I do suggest though you have a bathrobe near by, since you are naked after all." She explained.

Yuki smiled as he reached under the desk and took out a robe… he was prepared this whole time.

With a sigh, she gave the nod. Yuki placed on his modified bands, and the, like before, he struck them along their sides against each other. The friction active the change and soon it calibrated.

Alley however froze as Yuki was already reacting to them… his scales were starting to vanish…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It didn't take an hour needless to say.

Yuki was already showing off to his siblings within twenty minutes upon putting the bands on. He wore a bathroom and had to practice using his legs first, that took most of his time rather than the transformation. However, he was a remarkable quick learner. He figured out how to balance himself on two feet and was soon a pro at walking about!

He found his siblings along with Snek's four children talking about what it will be like to be human.

When he appeared.

No one said a word.

Yuki smiled to everyone as he proudly twirled in his bathrobe. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Yuki?" whispered Tempest. "You're… human already?"

He nodded and explained he made adjustments to the bands. He also did the same for Pythan and the others. "I just used Drax's DNA instead of trying to hunt up some of your mother's. It worked perfectly and you should be able to turn as fast as me. This only took twenty minutes. Alley is incorporating my alterations into the other bands now as we speak."

Peering from the back, was his mother. Yuki approached her cautiously, but her eyes were glowing with pride. He stood before her as proud as he could. "What do you think mom?"

She smiled and gently cupped his face. "Are you happy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Than that's all that matters to me."

"What are we waiting for! Let's get these bands and turn human!" Pythan cheered.

"After you turn, and we get you kids clothed and use to walking, Luna, Akira and Eclipsa want to take you out to the mall with their friends Jason and Misty." His mother announced.

"A mall? Really?" asked Athena.

"What's a mall?" asked Conna.

"A very big building with a lot of stores." Explained Yuuma. "I better find a mask then…"

"Your uncles already made you one."

#

Within the hour, Snek's children and the rest of the six were on their own two feet and walking. Melee kept a close eye on everything and made certain the kids had proper clothing to wear. When they were able to walk on their own and were properly dressed, they appeared rather comfortable, yet she noticed the look on Tempest's face. He was concerned about something.

"Tempest?" she asked.

He blushed and leaned in whispering. "Why do I have a tail on the front of my body?"

Melee giggled. "Oh sweetheart, that we have to talk about before you go out in case you need the bathroom… Uh… Genus… could I borrow you for a moment?" Melee called. She whispered to him if he could explain anatomy to the boys as she got the girls. He nodded without hesitation as Melee took the girls from the room.

"Okay before you go anywhere understand now when you need to use the bathroom…" she went into details about how to use the facilities, and even got the girls to try using the bathroom before going anywhere. They understood rather quickly and the importance of hand sanitation after, fortunately they will have Luna, Misty and Eclipsa to help if need be.

When she walked back in with the girls, she found the boys oddly looking down. "AHEM" Genus said with a loud clearing of his throat. The boys instantly looked up again. "Gentlemen… we have spoke of this… please remember your… responsibility…" he said in an odd tone and a strange look in his eyes.

However the boys were feverishly nodding their heads in agreement. "Everyone okay?" Melee asked.

"I certainly hope so…" Genus said with a sigh. "I will call Jason to give him the heads up…"

#

Meanwhile…

Jason was just walking towards the lab along with Luna, Eclipsa and Akira. He stopped in his track at the text he just received from his father. The look of confusion soon followed which made everyone else pause. "Everything okay Jason?" asked Akira.

"Uh… how would you make of this text?" he asked.

Peering down at the phone, Akira read what was sent, only to pause himself and wonder if he was reading what he was reading.

'Jason, your new friends are unfamiliar with some of their own… bodily functions. Please assist when need be, and make certain that they do not explore too much. Please ensure this does no occur in public viewing.'

"Huh?" Akira said just as confused as Jason.

"You two okay?" asked Misty. "Let me see that!"

"NO!" protested Jason. "This… isn't a text for you."

Her arms crossed as she pouted. "Spoiled sport."

With a deep breath, Jason continued onward with his friends. "So… We're meeting the six huh? Dad wouldn't let us meet them yet, well we saw four of them before but they were passed out in your arms. But we have seen pictures, they are cute little buggers aren't they?" asked Jason.

"Uh… not so little buggers anymore." Akira said with a smirk.

They made their way into the lab, there appeared to be a rather large gathering to say the least, yet the conversation came to a stop instantly as ten new faces stared at them.

Jason himself froze as did Misty. "Whoa…" she whispered.

Luna was beaming. "Misty, Jason, this is Titan, Tempest, Yuki, Yuuma, Rimuru and Athena. You have met Pythan, Bo, Conna and Angie right?"

"Not like this!" protested Misty. But her eyes kept drifting, she was smitten by one of them!

"Now Luna, take things slow with them, they are still learning and don't quite understand a few concepts of being human just yet, they have only been so for an hour. Take it easy and make sure that you keep a close eye on them." Her mother insisted.

Jason began to think this was more like a baby-sitting job than a bunch of friends hanging out.

"Before we go…" announced Yuki. "We just want to change our look a little… we… know we look a lot like Amai Mask." He explained.

Jason wasn't going to say anything about it after being warned by Akira, yet they were well aware of their appearance. One appeared rather pissed that he look so strongly like the superstar. "We better see your uncles…"

"Mom, Uncle Street and Knuckle briefed me earlier. I already got the mask made." Alley announced.

She ventured to a small portion of the room where she had a 3D printer. She reached in and took out an odd looking mask. "According to Uncle Knuckle, there's a wrestler in another time frame that wears a mask like this… I didn't know Uncle Knuckle has access to alternative timelines! Anyway…" she showed Yuuma the mask. His eyes widened, as he was quick to put it on, thick straps came over the back of his head and one under the chin that secured it in place. It was a red and black mask but appeared rather scary looking. "Uncle Knuckle said the wrestler who wore this apparently hid his face for years, no one knew who he was for some time." She explained.

Yuuma found a mirror and stared into it, he smiled proudly to it. "It's perfect." He whispered.

Titan didn't bother hiding his face, he didn't really care, but he also had a far fuller look, he shared similarities to Amai but they weren't as strong as the others. Tempest covered his head with a bandana and wore sunglasses. Yuki opted for goggles of all things. Athena didn't hide her look either nor did Rimuru with the exception of sunglasses.

Snek's kids didn't hide their looks.

Pythan, and Bo looked a lot like their father. However, Pythan was blond and slightly shorter and thinner than Bo. Angie was blonde as Conna had black hair like her father. Conna was also slightly taller than her sister and broader. "I want everyone to be careful, keep me posted and watch out for crazy people." Melee insisted.

"We will mom, we promise." Vowed Eclipsa. "So, whose ready for the mall?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

People like to stare…

Yuuma glared as he heard their whispers and pointed out to him, apparently wearing a mask makes his stand out a little more than anticipated. "Damn people…" he muttered.

"You get use to it," sighed Jason.

It caught his attention oddly. "People stared at you too?"

He nodded. "I look like Zombieman, doesn't help I'm his clone." He whispered the last part. But he was stunned to hear that news from Jason. Perhaps there is more to him than he realized. Yuuma didn't really care to get to know Luna's friends, yet he found out that perhaps they share something in common.

Yuuma forced a smile. "At least you can be proud of that…"

Jason smirked. "Oh yeah, be proud that I am a clone of a man who can never die, and feel the weight of his ambitions on my shoulders for all the things he couldn't do when he was human… yeah, no pressure huh?"

He began to drop his guard around Jason, there was a kinship there and he was starting to enjoy it.

Luna insisted on this particular mall in City Z, it would be close to home in case things get a little intense, but there was a great food court to go to. "Believe it or not, our older brothers Draven and Goliath are already here too, they are getting us lunch!" she explained.

"What, why are they here?" asked Tempest.

"Well…" Luna then suddenly paused. "I think they wanted to keep an eye on us, they still do with Eclipsa and I from time to time. They are protective of us since we are their younger sisters… just as we are protective of you."

Pythan smirked. "It's true," he said and snickered. "I can't wait though… human food, I had popcorn when I was smaller… but this seems more exciting!"

They arrived at the food court, there was a massive table usually meant to seat many people having lunch, but was saved just for them. Draven set out the last of the food but there was plenty to chose from. "Hey, you made it!" Goliath called. "We got a bit of everything for you guys to try, whatever you don't like, I'll eat" he explained.

"Goliath will eat anything, same with Draven," whispered Eclipsa.

Yuuma took a seat along with his brothers, he was given a plate with bits of everything, but didn't quite know what to make of it. "This is food?" he asked.

"Human fast food, made for those in a hurry or for those who can't bother to cook. People don't hunt their food all the time, some don't even hunt at all. But take a taste and try it." Explained Draven.

He was uncertain until he saw Jason dive in. He was shoving various things into his mouth, it was a mix mash of different meats, veggies and breads. Yuuma was uncertain until he took a deep breath and tried it. Yet before he could take a bite, he heard Tempest proclaim. "WOW!"

His mouth was full of something, but then, he began to shove more and more into his face without hesitation. "Chew Tempest! You can't swallow things whole in this state!" whispered Akira.

Yuuma was going for it now, he took a bite of meat, veggies and a strange white sauce wrapped in thin bread, but the flavors that followed amazed even him. He watched on as everyone's eyes widened to the taste and sensation that came across their pallets. They ended up clearing the table without anyone turning their nose up at anything.

"This… is flavor?" asked Yuuma.

"Sort of," said Misty. "This is cheap food, if you want something REALLY good it has to be made and it needs to take time to cook, I'm going to be taking a cooking class in the city soon, a world renown chief is doing a few courses. Rumor has it that he kicks out people throughout the whole lesson if they are not paying attention or refuse to follow his orders."

"Cooking huh?" muttered Tempest. "That would be an interesting skill to have… maybe I'll join you."

"Ooo, I would like that" Misty said and appeared to have blushed.

"Whoa… what are four hot ladies doing at the freak show?"

Yuuma's mood instantly soured upon hearing the voices of strangers. He turned and saw a small group of teenage boys staring at the table, but their eyes were on his sister, Angie, Conna and Misty. One grew brash enough to place his arms over the Athena and Misty. "How about you ditch the losers and come with us, we'll have some fun with those water balloons you two got!"

The teen was suddenly wrenched away. Goliath kept a firm hand on the guy's shoulder, but the pressure he must have cast upon it made the kid crumple to his knees screaming for help. "GAH! LET GO! YOU'RE GRIP, IT'S LIKE A VICE!"

"Damn right it is." Goliath said in a not too caring of a tone. "Now, the way you spoke just now to my sister and a friend of hers… I will not tolerate. I suggest you apologize this instant. Also… don't call my siblings and friends freaks… got it, freak?" he demanded.

He finally released him, the guy was quick to crawl across the ground, back to his friends. "You ain't so tough! Just because you're the son of Garou, it means jack shit! You're nothing more than monsters! Monsters with human privileges!" he protested.

"Is that all you got?" asked Akira. "If it is, get lost."

The teens retreated, but not before muttering under their breaths.

Yuuma was stunned though, and also confused at the same time. When Goliath sat back down, he turned to him and asked. "Why didn't you hurt him more?"

Goliath paused to the question. "What's the point?" he asked.

"He obviously didn't learn his lesson, why didn't you hurt him more?" Yuuma asked again.

Goliath smiled. "I had the power to do more damage, is that what you are saying to me?" Yuuma nodded. "Yet why did I hold back? I would only be proving him right."

He paused to his brother's answer, not quite understanding it the least bit. "I'm confused…"

"He called him a monster, if Goliath continued to harm him, without worry of those around, he would only come across as a monster to the people watching what is happening." Said Bo. "Dad taught us this lesson to when someone hassled him. He could hurt someone easily, we are all capable of doing such a thing. A monster would without hesitation or fear of consequences to their actions. It takes far greater strength and resolve to move beyond the issue than to force your strength to make the other submit."

Yuuma sighed to it all. "What's so wrong about that?"

Goliath sighed.

Yuuma suddenly couldn't move!

He was forced to the table and was unable to control himself. "I'm doing this to you now." Goliath announced. "This is me forcing my strength on you, how do you feel?"

"I… can't move! Why!?" he demanded.

"I can leave you here for as long as I want to, we could go about the mall and you would be stuck in place. I could also force more pressure on you, making your body feel as if it is being crushed. I could ask anything of you in order for me to stop this, couldn't I?"

The pressure grew, Yuuma managed to say yes. "But this isn't how to resolve an issue isn't it? I could do this to any person on this earth, forcing my will upon those to get what I want without concern for those under this stress. Is this fair? Do you like being treated like this? Would people fear me more knowing I can do this at any time to gain what I desired?" he asked.

Yuuma froze to the question, then, the pressure was lifted.

"It wouldn't matter now would it? If I did that to the teenager, he wouldn't change his ways, he would only fear me. He would tell others what I did, and they will be inclined to believe him, for I can do impossible things. I don't want people to fear me, I want them to respect what I tell them. Using power to get your own way is not the best method to gaining peace to say the least. It may not make much sense to you now, Yuuma. But hopefully it will soon."

He was relieved to be free from the hold, he sort of understood what Goliath was getting at, yet still didn't quite know what to make of it.

With lunch done, Luna insisted on shopping. "You need clothing now!" she said. "Let's find you outfits!"

"If that's the case, Draven and I are heading off. You guys going to be okay?" Goliath asked.

"Fine big bro, just fine," insisted Akira.

As the older brothers left, everyone else got up from the table. Yuuma still wondered what his brother was getting at…

#

In two hours, he was sick of the mall.

Clothing wasn't interesting to him, not to mention, Amai Mask's face appears to be everywhere. People were starting to figure something out as they stared at Rimuru oddly, the whispers followed. "He looks like Amai…"

"But Amai isn't married, he has no children…"

"None that we know of, he's a movie star, he must get any girl he wants! Whose to say there isn't another one of him floating around… he really looks like him."

They made their way out of the mall, the girls bought far more clothing than the boys. Yuuma got a new hoodie for himself, Tempest too. He liked the comfort and was able to hide his face quite well. Yuuma was more interested in the Gothic look, metal spikes and heavy metal t-shirts. However he held back for the moment. They made their way out of the mall when the monster warning system went off.

"Warning, warning, dragon level threat in the area!" the system said.

"Ooo Monsters!" said Luna.

"Can we handle it?" asked Titan.

Luna was interested, she turned to Eclipsa and Akira who nodded in agreement. The beast was coming their way. "Okay, you six are up, aim for the arms and head, take it down fast before anyone gets hurt, got it?" said Akira.

They nodded and rushed in.

Yuuma began to feel his body surge, power he never felt before in his serpent form was starting to course through him limbs, looking to his arms, he was startled to see thick, veins appear under his skin, but he ignored it for now as his siblings divided up. He and Rimuru went low, aiming for the legs, Athena and Yuki went to the side going for the arms. Titan went for the stomach, as Snek taught them. Tempest was somehow able to jump extremely high and aim for the head.

Their fists connected.

The monster didn't have the chance to fight back, as its arms and legs were shattered, its stomach blown out, making a massive hole in his core. Then it's head exploded into gore the moment Tempest's fist came down and forced the beast's head to the pavement!

They weren't even trying and they took it out. But, then they noticed the veins. "Wh… what are these?" asked Rimuru.

"Make them go away!" pleaded Titan.

The triplets were quick to approach them, but were stunned. "Your arms…"

"What's happening to us!" cried Yuuma.

People began gathering, taking photos of the six. "Let's get home first, come on!" Luna called.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Amai just finished up in the studio.

It's had been a long day and he as looking forward to going back to his apartment to rest up. Yet as he walked out, his manager confronted him. "Is there something you ought to tell me?" he asked.

Sweet Mask paused to his tone. "What are you insinuating?" His tone was calm, however the venom within pierced his manager who was suddenly turning white.

"Have you not seen this… this was uploaded four hours ago… monster attack in City Z."

"What of it? No doubt Garou and his family took care of it."

"They didn't… six other did… but, Amai… look at the video." He passed the phone over to him, he sighed aloud and watched the video. A bit blurry at first but then, the monster burst into gore as he saw hints of blue within the video.

The image suddenly cleared, then, it focused on one of the heroes who took down the monster. He was a rather big man, yet, his hair was much like Garou's.

But the veins on his arms… were much like Amai Mask himself has.

He nearly dropped the phone in shock.

It couldn't be, could it?

"How is that possible?" he whispered to himself.

"Sweet, you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost or something!"

He shook his head and passed the phone back over to his manager. "I will personally look into this, is there any more details about those so call heroes?" he asked.

"No, but people are calling them the sweet six for some reason. They think they look a lot like you! Come to think of it…" he looked over the video once more and was rather stunned. "Actually they do!"

"I will look into this myself, for now, I have no comment to make about these heroes. More than likely they are using my image to establish themselves among the populist."

He was quick to take his leave.

Amai went to his car but sat within for a few minutes yet. His mind was racing now. "All this time, they could have been…" he thought, but he shook it from his mind, he will get answers the moment he has time to collect his thoughts about it all.

#

"They aren't going away!"

"Dad… I'm scared!"

The six were worried, the veins continued to creep up their arms and across their bodies. Garou was at a loss for them since he doesn't deal with veins. However Goliath was home and was able to walk them through it. "You are all too tense right now, adrenaline is going through your bodies rather quickly, you need to take deep breaths and calm yourselves down." He said gently.

They did, deep breaths in and out, eventually, the veins receded and they looked normal once more. "Dad… what was that?" asked Yuki.

Garou tried to find the right words, but there was no point in tip toeing about them. "That's your father's power." He stated. "Amai Mask summons those veins when he needs incredible strength. You are all capable of doing that, for it is where your strength comes from."

They froze. "Our… no… no dad, that's not our strength… that's HIS strength!" protested Yuuma.

"And you are his son… like it or not."

"So… we have no power of our own?" asked Titan.

"I never said that"

Suddenly the six were all ears as they stared at him. "What dad is saying is this, due to the emergency, you summoned HIS power to fight. After all, this is your first day being human. You are not aware of your own capabilities yet, we have yet to tap into that potential." Goliath stated. "So, if we are to do this, we need to see where you all stand with your own abilities and not use his. It can take time to grow your own talent, but in the end, it would be worth it now, wouldn't it?"

"Goliath is telling the truth, however that won't be easy for any of you. It's a lot of hard work and dedication. BUT, if you are insisting you do not want to use Amai's strength, then you need to build and create your own. Remember… you're also Brawlers… and you're mine!"

They smiled to the last part, they all looked to each other and nodded in agreement. "Can… we start another time… I want to turn back and calm down for a bit…" asked Rimuru. "I want to find a nice tree to rest in and read a manga."

"Me too… but I don't fit in trees anymore…" said Tempest.

"That explains what happened to that big evergreen…" muttered Garou. "Change back and take it easy for now okay?"

They all nodded, with a strike of the bands, they were quick to turn serpent once more and slink off to their rooms to relax. Garou took a deep breath and sighed aloud. "We got some work ahead of us…" he said to Goliath.

He nodded in agreement. "But knowing them, it won't take them long to figure out how to find their own strength. After all, they are stubborn and won't want to use Amai's abilities as their own."

Garou nodded, he already began to think of plans for the six and how to train them properly. For now, he will let them unwind and relax…

#

"Wait, you want us to what?!"

It was a day later.

The kids wanted to get to work on finding their own strength, so Garou figured he would set up a few tests to see where they stand and how strong they are on their own. But he needed help. Today would be weight lifting and he turned to the best meatheads for the job. The Tank Top Army and Tank Top Master.

Tank Top Master was silent as he looked to the six kids that appeared a lot like Amai Mask, he said nothing as Garou was trying to convince the Tank Tops to lend them the gym and help spot the kids. "But this is OUR work out time!" protested Black. "Come on Garou, come back later!"

"That's not how we work," Master said in a gentle tone. He looked to the kids again and nodded. "Come on in, let's see what you can do."

Each of them had a turn on a bench press, bicep curl and leg press machine. Garou watched from afar and found it strange. On their own merit, the kids were not that strong. They could each bicep curl 40 pounds. Bench Press, 200, Titan and Tempest were an exception to the rule being Brawlers and all. Leg press, they could do 220 pound respectively.

However, they were not happy with the results. "DAMN IT!" Yuuma shouted. "We're terrible!"

"Hey, this is your first time working out, take it easy." Garou said gently.

"Dad… we're pathetic!" he protested. "Without… HIS abilities, we're nothing in this state!"

"You have a baseline." Tank Top Master explained. "You are aware of what you can do, now you improve upon it. That takes time and effort, if you are willing to put it in. Did you think I got strong over night? What about… your dad here?" Tank Top Master was reluctant to bring Garou into the conversation.

But he smirked. "I didn't get strong overnight. I trained since I was a kid and worked hard at it. Nothing is ever given for free, now. You want to work at it, or are you just going to accept that you have to rely on Amai's abilities over improving your own?" Garou questioned.

Tempest looked determined. "We're going to work at it!" he said with vigor. "Tell us what to do."

"First of all, we got to get you guys in a tank top…"

"ENOUGH WITH THAT DAMN TANK TOP!" Garou shouted. "Damn it, you think a tank top is everything… IT'S A DAMN PIECE OF CLOTHING!"

The Tank Top army froze to his tone. Garou sighed aloud. "Kids, let's leave for a moment, I got some training you can do in the mean time. If we need their help, we will ask for it. Follow me."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

CLASH

Alley was watched from afar along with Pac and Hunter. They made an outdoor facility just for this, Alley began to realize how much it was needed. "They have been going at it for two hours now." Pac stated as he checked his phone. "I've been keeping track."

"Have either one tired out yet?"

"Nope" said Hunter.

Alley was amazed at the results. Her mother was just starting to train in Boros's power, thanks to Luna she was getting the hang of it. The two would spar often and it allowed Luna to go all out. No one has been able to keep up with her or handle her abilities until now.

"Mom hasn't been struggling, she's not out of breath or even tired when done. The first time around I remember her saying she was wiped out from the first session. Now… she can keep up." Hunter said. "Shit, even mom has gotten stronger than us!"

"Not only that…" Alley said as the ground suddenly trembled.

The dust kicked up as the room filled with smoke. When it settled, their mother stood over Luna who was a good ten feet into the earth! "Damn…" muttered Pac.

Luna was no worst for wear. In fact she was amazed. "Wow mom, you got really strong!"

Their mother smiled as she helped Luna out of the hole. "You have been a fantastic teacher."

She then noticed the triplets watching on. "Sorry, we went a little overboard…"

"It's okay mom, at least you have mastered the power right?" asked Alley.

"I think so…" she looked to her hands and checked herself. "I am not tired, I don't feel strange, and it just feels natural now. Your father's suggestion worked quite well."

"So how far can you go? What phase of power can you accomplish?" Alley asked.

"Phase three… like me!" Luna said proudly.

"Damn it" cursed Hunter. "Boros, nearly all of the S Class… not to mention, mom has to be a lot stronger than she appears, I mean, she and dad are constantly canoodling!"

"Ew… image…" Alley muttered. But she never took that into consideration either. Her mother still has absorption powers, when her father gets stronger, does that mean she absorbs that strength too? It was something to look into no less. But for the moment, Alley was content to see her mother was able to control what was given to her.

She knew her mother was very capable too, yet never realized she could be much like her father at the same time. It took her longer to master something, yet the moment she did, she became a force to be reckoned with!

"Well I think that's all for me today…" her mother announced. "I better check on your father and the six…"

"Dad's taken them back home to train. Tank Top Master offered but was insisting they wear a tank top to do so." Said Pac.

Melee sighed. "I know the meatheads mean well with that, but not everything requires a tank top…"

"Besides, did I hear once that the Tank Tops exist because they looked up to your family?" asked Hunter.

"The Brawlers? Yes, Tank Top Master told me that, truth be told too, most of the men in the family did wear tank tops… because there was NO t-shirts on the supercontinent that would fit their arms!" she explained. "Still, to get the notion that the power is in a simple shirt?" and shrugged her shoulders to it all. "I better check up on them… Oh… Alley, I do have a favour to ask of you."

She was all ears as her mother explained the odd favour…

#

Garou kept watch as the kids began to understand the concept of working out. For today it was mainly stretching and getting their endurance up. Of course he worked along side with them to show how it is done, not to mention, the kids still have the 'monkey see, monkey do' habit. Garou went a lot slower for them and didn't go all out to say the least. However, he could already hear the frustration in their voices. Mainly Yuuma wasn't a happy camper.

"This is pointless!" he protested. "Dad, this is going to take way too long!"

"You have to start off slow, get your body use to working out and then you increase the tension on it. If you go too fast, too much, too soon, you are going to hurt yourself and won't be able to grow stronger. You want that?" he demanded.

Garou knew he wasn't like his teacher, Silverfang. The old man was gentle and nurtured those around him slowly. He understood the pace of his students and what each could handle. Garou was so use to his own children just seeing him do something a few times before picking up on it rather instantly afterwards. The six however were a whole different matter.

Tempest and Titan were willing to put in the work, Athena, Yuuma and Yuki not so much. Rimuru was trying his best to keep up with his older brothers, but they were just too into the work out that he couldn't maintain their pace. "Okay, so we know the keeners…" Garou muttered to himself.

"Dad… is this all necessary?" Athena asked. "I mean… I want my own strength too, but… this seems pointless to me as well."

He nodded in understanding. "You are also working with boys too, it can be a little intimidating, perhaps we should see if Alley or your mother will help you train. There's also Eclipsa… she maybe better for the task. Luna might go a little too hard on you."

Yuuma however appeared to have had it. He got himself up off the ground and decided to stop. "This is getting me nowhere. Father, how can I wait to grow stronger when Amai Mask is already beyond what I can do!" he demanded.

"Amai doesn't know you can turn human… does he?" he asked.

Silence befell the kids. "We… took out a monster the first day we were human… people recorded us doing it… he may have seen it by now…" said Titan.

"Shit…" muttered Garou.

"I'm taking a break…" Yuuma announced as he turned his back to it all. "This is getting boring…"

"You say that now…" warned Garou.

"Whatever…" Yuuma tucked his hands into his pockets before be walked back towards the house, slouching in defeat. Garou knew that look too, after all, he's been there before. He turned to the others who were quickly trying to look away.

He sighed aloud. "I think we have done enough for now, go ahead." He said.

They were reluctant to stop, yet he could see it in their eyes, they all felt defeated before trying. However Tempest and Titan stayed. He looked down at the two of them who were avoiding eye contact with him. "Let me guess, you want to keep going?"

"Can we?" Tempest asked. "Dad… we're the biggest out of our siblings, we're the strongest too… we have to be in order to protect them"

"I can't bare the thought of seeing someone I love get hurt…" whispered Titan.

Garou nodded to their conviction, but he had to correct one thing about it. "There's nothing wrong with your idea. However, consider this. If you continue to fight their battles for them, they will never be able to defend themselves." He explained.

The two paused to his words, Tempest appeared to have realized what he was saying. "If we continue to defend them, they will never be able to defend themselves if we aren't there…" he said.

"I… never thought about that," said Titan.

"Now you have. I will train those who want to train. I ain't going to force anyone to do what they don't want to do. HOWEVER, if they want to get stronger, they got to really want it. They have to understand it is hard work and dedication. I didn't get to where I am over night. Like I said before. I've been training since I was a kid. Worked my ass off day in and out to get what I wanted."

The two nodded. "I want to keep going please." Tempest stated.

"Me too dad, if you will allow it."

He smiled. "Okay, we need to get your endurance up, since you can only do so much before tiring out. This is going to seem stupid at first, but trust me?" he asked.

The two nodded without hesitation. "Come with me."

#

They stared down.

The dreaded steps down to the bottom of the mountain were the bane of their existence, even as serpents, the stairs are horrible to deal with. "Wait, you want us to…" asked Tempest.

"Yeah, up and down the stairs, if you two can do this twice a day. You will build your endurance. Soon it will become an easy task to complete. Don't worry. I'll do this with you as well." Garou vowed.

Tempest took a deep breath but nodded. Titan sighed and agreed as well. "Okay, first lap, let's do it!" Garou remembered the time he first took these steps up to the dojo. He was young, just got his ass kicked by his schoolmates and had enough of it. For one so young, he knew he had to get stronger in order for it to stop, and did the only thing he could think of. He found Bang. Yet the trek to get to him was one not taken lightly by an eight year old. He climbed the stairs despite how sore his body was, how tired he became. He knew if anyone could make him stronger, he resided at the top of the mountain.

He was so desperate at the time.

It wasn't long until Garou felt his feet hit the final step, he turned and found Titan and Tempest close behind, yet they were out of breath and panting. Neither one were use to their legs just yet either, so the trauma was understandable. Still, he waited for them until they hit the last step. They collapsed and sat on the ground, catching their breath to it all. "Dad… that's a lot of work… to build endurance…" said Titan.

"Are you going to give up now?" he asked.

"No" said Tempest. "No we are going to see this through. You said this helped made you stronger, so it will help us!" he protested.

"Good attitude. Wait a moment, rest your legs and catch your breath, we will go back up when you are ready, and you will have the first of two laps done for the day."

"Wait… I thought going down was a lap!" said Titan.

Garou smirked. "Think again"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Over and over again, he watched.

For days on end without pause and without watching any other media.

Amai found other video shown of the six taking down the monster from every angle. He couldn't pull himself away from it. Each video showed a different angle, and a different face. He was confused as to why one wore a mask, another had Garou's hair style. But he couldn't ignore one thing.

They were human.

"How is this even possible? Had Alley told me she could turn them human… I would have taken them instantly." He said to himself. Over and over again, ever different angle and perspective, he saw them fight a dragon level threat with the greatest of ease, worthy of him no less. The one with Garou's hair punched a hole through the monster, the biggest out of them all brought it down and smashed the head in with great ease.

The six… were worthy to be called the children of Amai Mask.

He decided then and there that he would seek them out and see for himself as to what kind of people they are. However he wasn't holding out much hope. Garou raised them after all, no doubt infusing his own personality into these poor children who had no one to look up to but him. Yet he also wondered how they would respond to him.

He did abandon them after all, but they were infants, they couldn't possibly remember what he said about them or planned to do. No, these children will see him and instantly flock to his side, wanting to be with their real father.

It was only logical after all.

"I've decided…" he turned off his tablet, he went and showed and picked out a proper outfit to reintroduce himself. Amai dressed to the nines as he left his apartment and headed for City Z…

#

"DONE!"

Garou paused.

The two brothers have been sticking to their training, going up and down the stairs twice a day to get their endurance up. Today was day five, and they had just finished their second lap, yet Garou smirked. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Titan and Tempest were a little winded, however they were smiling. "Great! I don't feel as tired!" Tempest stated.

"Strange… neither do I." said Titan.

"This… is endurance." Garou explained. "You have built that up naturally in five days… five day!" Garou said with great enthusiasm on the days it took them to reach this point. "Which means this, you can get a lot stronger faster. But right now we are just scratching the surface. Two has become easy for now. Now we double it to four!" he announced.

There was no look of shock on the faces of the brothers, but a determined nod. "We start tomorrow. For now, take a rest… I do believe your sister is finishing that surprise project for you too…"

Their eyes widened. The six knew Alley was working on something special. They were banned from the backyard and were not permitted to peek under the massive black tarp that lingered there either. However they rushed back to the house when Alley came out. "Oh good, you two are here. I got the others in the back, it's all ready!" she said proudly.

Not even Garou knew what she was making, all she said was Melee requested it.

Curious no less, he followed them around back. The six were trembling with excitement and in their natural serpent forms. Alley cleared her voice and said. "Mom brought it to my attention that you guys like to read in the trees, but have since gotten a little too big for it…" she said.

Tempest nodded. "That hurt…" he muttered.

"So, mom asked me a favour… and I just finished it now. Lady and gents… this is your new manga tree!" The tarp was pulled off and away, before them stood a massive looking tree with branches thicker than metal beams! "This here is a hybrid of both nature and technology. When you meet Boros, you can thank him, this was his creation. The tree itself can hold over 40 tons of weight per branch. So Tempest, you should be fine." Alley explained.

There was no hesitation as Tempest and Titan quickly became serpent. They slithered up to the tree and began to climb. Tempest went near the top where he draped himself over various branches, there was no shaking, cracking or trembling of the limbs. "THANK YOU ALLEY!" Tempest cheered.

"It gets better!" she called. "Tap the side of the tree, you have a choice of either paperback mangas or digital mangas that can be pulled out of the side of the tree by tablet." She said. The other four were quick to slither up into their new hangout. They found comfy spots and began to read.

"Nicely done, so this is real and fake?" Garou asked.

"Yes, Boros found this on another planet that has hybrid life forms with technology. This tree is used mainly for lumber purposes, however considering the weight of the six as serpents, it would be perfect for a reading tree. It's close to the house and next to the hot springs so when winter hits, we can dome it up and the hot springs will keep it warm."

"You're an awesome older sister." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad. I better head back to the lab and put all this away." Alley called for her drones as they gathered up the tools. Garou was about to go inside when Snek's kids came around back and saw the tree.

"Whoa…" whispered Pythan. "This is HUGE!"

"Wanna come up?" asked Yuki. "We got mangas!"

Bo and Conna was quick to climb up. Pythan and Angie however had trouble. It was then Garou noticed that since they weren't constrictors, climbing was more challenging for them. "We… can't…" muttered Angie. However a long, blue tail came out. Tempest coiled around Pythan before lifting him up and placing him on a lower branch, he did the same with Angie!

"Aaawww!" came the coo of Melee. "That's so sweet of him!"

"No one left behind…" Garou said and nodded his approval. The kids then went over the ideas of what Mangas to read. "Ooo I like this one, demon slayer!" said Yuuma.

"No, no read this one! Tondemo Skill de Isekai Hourou Meshi!" insisted Tempest.

"Are you crazy! No the better manga is My Hero Academia!" protested Rimuru.

"Solo levelling, hands down the best one!" stated Athena.

"Best let them hash it out, let's go inside." Garou whispered.

They ventured back into the house. Garou and Melee sighed aloud as they took a deep breath. "I never thought they would age so fast!" she said. "They grew faster than Snek's kids!"

"They still are growing, Titan and Tempest have taken training very seriously…"

"You haven't seen the others train?" she asked.

He paused to her comment. "They gave up on it!"

Melee shook her head to him. "Every morning at six am. Titan and Tempest wake up their siblings to have them run up and down the stairs with them." She explained. "Yuuma complained at first, but after three days, it became easy… he slowly understood what it meant to train and build up one's body. He hasn't said anything to you about it since he was too proud." The smirk came over her lips. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah…" Garou muttered. He was like that too.

"I don't know if you have seen the news lately, but… people have noticed the six. Despite their last mall outing and haven't gone out from that moment on, people have been talking about them. They are starting to think they are related to Amai Mask." She whispered.

"People aren't that stupid," Garou chimed as he went to the fridge for a coke. "You know that, so do I…" he was about to open the bottle when a knock came to the door. "Speak of the devil…"

He approached the door and opened it.

There stood a rather humble looking Amai Mask.

"Where are they?" he asked gently and with great sincerity.

"Who?" Garou muttered bitterly. "There's no one in this house who you want to see, Alley is back at the Association so go talk to her if you want to do some hero work or whatever." He was about to close the door, when Amai stopped it.

"The six… my children!" he protested.

This made Garou growl. "You… don't have kids." He muttered. "If I remember correctly. You… wanted nothing to do with them, and would not acknowledge them as yours. You didn't come back to see them, to take them back now did you?"

Amai paused. He straightened his suit a little more before glaring at Garou. "Can't handle them?" he asked with a coy tone.

Garou bared his fangs. "Fuck off."

"What the hell is this?!" Melee demanded.

Amai peered beyond Garou, he smiled warmly to her and said. "I came to see my children."

Melee blew off his comment. "Last you told us, you don't have monster children. Nor would you be accepting these ones as your own."

"Times change… I've changed…"

"No, you just saw the video of them taking down a dragon level threat in human form." Garou said. "We all know you've seen it, anything that is remotely close to you, you naturally investigate yourself."

Amai glared at them. "I want to see them… if you do not permit me, then I will take Drax back home with me… permanently!"

Garou froze, he couldn't move from the anger swelling inside of him. "What kind of a dick move is that!" he demanded.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Melee leave the room. Amai however insisted it was within his right to. "Drax, is adopted under me, therefore him living his isn't something I HAVE to do. I can provide for him on my own terms but PERMIT him to remain here. Unless you want that to change?"

Garou was doing everything he could to prevent himself from beating the snot out of Sweet Mask, Melee returned just in time. "You have ten minutes. One is willing to speak on behalf of his siblings. You will not force them to do anything they do not wish, got it!" she warned.

Amai smiled, as if he won this battle. "Very well, led the way"

#

Melee stood at close distance. Amai was led around back to the new manga tree just made. She approached it along next to him before calling up. "He's here, and don't worry, so are your father and I!"

He dropped out of the tree with great finesse, and landed rather elegantly.

Tempest, in his full serpent form stood before Amai. It was then Melee realized, he was a giant compared to his blood father!

He towered over Amai who was five feet eleven inches. If she were to guess, he rivalled that of his uncles. He was perhaps an inch or two away from being seven feet tall! Tempest was also three times the size of Amai Mask. That was just his upper body!

However, Sweet Mask shook his head in disbelief. "No… I saw you… YOU were human!" he protested. "Turn back!"

"No," Tempest stated and crossed his arms. "I will not, say what you wish and be gone, we got some reading to do."

Amai stammered. "No, no, I saw you… you and your siblings… you were all human! You… you would be worthy to being called my children!"

"Are you shitting me…" Garou muttered to Melee.

"Looks are everything," she whispered back.

Tempest however showed no ounce of fear to Amai Mask. As a child, he trembled at the sight of him, now… there was a proud and commanding aura about him. "We weren't born human, Amai. We were born like this, we are naturally like this…"

He appeared devastated. But then, he froze. "Wait… you just called me Amai! I'm your father!" he protested.

Tempest glared at him, worthy of Sweet Mask himself. "Not to us." He said in a cold and bitter tone. His arm then raised as he pointed to Garou. "Our father, is over there next to our mother. You… where were you when we were growing up? We heard you say you wanted to kill us, the first day we opened our eyes and could hear the world, and the voice you possessed was unworthy and unwanted in a child's ear!"

"Whoa…" Garou whispered.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't matter. You all came from me! You are my children and you better befit that image, none of this… monster business here. You need to turn human and be proud of the image you are casting to the world being my children!"

"Shut the hell up." Chimed in Yuuma. "We don't give two shits about your so called image old man!"

"Who dares to say that!"

"I did, the name is Yuuma to you!"

"Yuuma? What the hell kind of name did you give my children!" Amai demanded as he turned to yell at Garou.

He merely shrugged. "I didn't," he said plainly. "They picked their own names." Then he smirked. "ROLL CALL!"

"Tempest"

"Titan!"

"Yuki!"

"Yuuma, you old fart"

"Rimuru"

"Athena!"

He shook his head to it all, Amai couldn't believe his ears let alone the names the children gave themselves. "No, no, the one daughter… should have been named Amelia!"

"Called it," Garou whispered to Melee.

"It's Athena" Tempest said defiantly. "Is this all you wanted to talk about? Are we done here?" he demanded.

"If you're done talking to him you can go back to your tree" Melee said gently.

"Thank you mom" he gave a gentle bow to her before slithering back up and re-joining his siblings.

Amai… was trembling with rage.

He turned sharply on his heels before getting into the face of Garou. "You… ruined them… they are nothing like me… how could you not tell them I was their father! I should be respected more than this!"

Garou only smirked. "Then next time, be a father. The kids are smart enough to know what they want, they know who they wish to call dad, and you ain't it." He said, but the smile vanished. "Are you done here?"

"This… isn't over." He warned.

With that, Amai stormed off. Garou shook his head to it all. "We can't win with that jackass, can we?"

Melee sighed. One moment, Amai Mask is a friend, next, he's the same asshole that wants them dead or at least held to his standards of what a hero is. But Garou was right, no matter what. They can't win. "Mom? Dad?"

They turned to see Titan standing before them, next thing either one knew, they were pulled into his arms for a hug. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Why are you thanking us for?" Melee asked.

"You cared about us since day one… Dad… I know you didn't really want us, we all know, but… still you have been a father even though we aren't yours."

Garou pulled out of the hug and found the others had come out of the tree. They heard everything Titan said and were nodding their heads in agreement. "Even thought we were young dad… he heard everything you said about us… you resented us for a little while, but… we understood why."

Melee covered her mouth in shock. Garou's jaw slacked a little in surprise too, but he regained his composure and sighed with embarrassment. "I am sorry I said that… I didn't… I didn't mean for it to come across the way it did… You were just kids… I was upset that your father didn't want you, and I didn't want the responsibility to raise you since I didn't know if you would have accepted me…" he explained.

"We do, a lot more than him" said Yuuma. "You let us be us, HE wants us to act a certain way and carry ourselves like he does. Ppfh! Like that's happening"

Garou smirked.

"Looks like we're stuck with you for good huh? In that case, you kid want to be stronger, get stronger, then I will help you. You saw him just now, he didn't threaten you once!"

"That's because you're here with mom," said Yuki. "But you are right dad, we have to work hard to get what we desire. From this moment on, we're going to train as you said. We have been doing some of Tempest and Titan's workout and I will admit, as hard as it was… I do feel I have become better for it."

Garou smirked. "Well rest up today, for tomorrow, the real fun begins!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He heard it all.

Bo froze as he peered down and saw Tempest confront Amai Mask, but what has been said is true. He is the father of the six… But, just the conversation they had made him shutter at the thought. When the six retreated inside. Bo, Angie, Conna and Pythan slipped out of the tree, yet they were stunned silent. "Whoa… I had no idea…" Pythan said as he turned to his siblings. "Is this why… this is why they were so dependent on Garou and the others?"

Angie nodded as she cleared away tears. "We were mean to them when they were little. We were jealous since Luna, Akira and Eclipsa were looking after them…" she said in a whimpering tone.

"We need to apologize to them." Bo stated. "I mean, we always had Papa to take care of us, Papas are suppose to, theirs didn't. Also… Melee isn't their true mother either… they really didn't have anyone to depend on."

They nodded in agreement, but first thing's first. The moment Papa gets home, Bo was going to hug him as if he had never done so before!

#

"Uh… what happened today?"

True to his thought, Bo and his siblings clamoured over him. They braced him close and tightly without uttering a word. But it confused him greatly. "Kids, I didn't go anywhere!" he protested.

"We know." They whispered.

"Amai came for a visit today… wanting to take back the kids." Garou explained. "There were some… words exchanged, however he is far more upset with the fact that he isn't called father by his own children…"

"I think I get it now…" Papa announced as he gently patted their backs. "Hey, it's okay… I think you are seeing first hand you don't have it so bad huh?"

Bo shook his head. "We're sorry Papa for how we acted to the six when they were smaller. We were rude to them, not knowing their own situation…" Bo whispered.

"If that's the case, I am not the one you should be apologizing to am I?" he asked.

His eyes widened, at the same time his brother and sister came to the same conclusion. They released their embrace from Papa as they turned to Garou. "Where are they?" Pythan asked.

"Tempest's room. The only room they will all fit in."

With that, they slithered down the halls, they found Tempest's room and knocked aloud. Yuuma opened the door and was rather surprised. "Can… we come in please?" asked Pythan.

He nodded and widened the door. The room became a little snugger however, they had to get this off their chests. Bo closed the door as he turned to them, his eyes stung a little as he bowed. "I am so sorry for how we acted to you when you were younger!" he said. "We were very rude to you, not knowing what had happened or the circumstances… We're sorry!"

The six were silent, Bo looked up as they appeared confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Athena. "You were like our big brothers and sisters!"

Pythan shook his head. "When you were with the triplets. Luna, Eclipsa and Akira, we got jealous and were trying to push you out of the way to get their attention… we did that a few times since we wanted the triplets to ourselves." He explained.

"Luna… was the closest thing we had to knowing what a mom was." Confessed Conna.

The six were taken aback, so much so Athena began to tear up. "You never had a mom…" she whispered. Suddenly, she pulled Conna into a hug. "I am sorry we hogged her from you!"

"What, no! Don't be sorry!" protested Bo. "We all… we all have come from different situations, but it appears we all endured something similar."

They fell silent to each other, realizing the truth. "We all… endured hardships." Whispered Tempest. "I know I have heard my older brothers speak of something called the house of evolution…"

"Same with Papa," said Angie. "We appear to be connected to that… no wonder we're so similar… almost like siblings in that aspect!"

They giggled. "We should have been nicer to you, the way Garou's family was to us… even Garou helped take care of us when we were little." Said Pythan.

"Father is a very generous man, I hope to be just like him," confessed Yuuma.

This stunned his siblings. "You never said that before!" protested Rimuru.

"Not a word!" he snapped. "I am not ready to tell father that myself… so no one can tell him but me!"

"We ought to rest up… but mom is making dinner too… we don't have to eat as serpents tonight, also we shouldn't if father is going to train us tomorrow," said Tempest. "Will you four be joining us?"

Pythan waved off the invite. "As much as I admire Garou, his training is too intense for us, besides. We're training with our big brother Drax!"

"Well, let's change back for now, have dinner and an early bed. No doubt tomorrow will be a long day…" stated Tempest.

#

Garou was true to his word.

For the next few months, he trained them. Day in and out and not once did they complain to him about how strict he was or how hard he pushed them. They began their training in March, and were now reaching August. In that time, their strength increased.

Despite it though, they still weren't that much stronger than before. However their speed and endurance was beyond human now. Garou was mainly focusing on that before he sought to increase their strength. The six were rather satisfied with their progress, however there was a bit of a problem.

If they weren't training, the six were actually rather lazy!

#

If there was one thing he realized, is that Amai's kids were too content with everything. They were happy to longue around all day, reading mangas to their heart's content. They will fight monsters when need be, but as of late, they lack purpose. Even Garou noticed. Both of them watched on from the kitchen as the six sprawled all over the living room… well… only Tempest was, he was in his serpent form lying on his belly as his siblings laid on top of him in their human forms reading mangas. It was rather remarkable to see how long Tempest really was, the fact that all his siblings could lie on top of him without hindering each other was amazing. Melee noticed the look on Garou's face as he sighed aloud. "Okay, I am putting my foot down on this now. You ain't going to sit around here and doing this all the time!" he announced.

It was a rainy day on the mountain, the manga tree wouldn't be comfortable to sit and read in no less, so instead, they went with their second most comfiest option. Tempest appeared to not mind the least bit, if anything he enjoyed being the pillow in a sense as his siblings were content to read on him. "There's nothing to do" protested Athena. "Too wet to go outside, no monster attacks. So, we read…"

"Or watch anime…" said Yuuma

"I get it, but there's more to life than this. I mean I took up martial arts," said Garou.

"You obsessed over martial arts," Melee snickered.

"Besides the point. I enjoyed that since it made me stronger, as well, there is more than one type to learn from right?" he asked. "Or, find a hobby that would piss off Amai Mask"

Suddenly, the six appeared interested. "Go on…" insisted Yuki.

Garou smiled a wicked grin, Melee rolled her eyes as she got the kettle ready for some hot beverages. Her smile appeared, as Garou would sit on the floor with the kids and explained that Amai Mask has a certain… appearance to say the least he wants upheld to the HIGHEST of standards. "You know how he want to appear elegant, beautiful, and charming at all times, nothing in the world should tarnish his good name nor his looks…" Garou said as he talked a little fancier in the end just to mock Amai.

The six snickered to it. "Yeah, he does have a sense of beauty and shit." Muttered Yuuma. "But what would we do to piss him off?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be right away, but consider this. Something you enjoy to do. Tempest, I know you've been trying to cook as of late, you are getting better but there are classes you can take too."

He thought it over. "I could become a better cook, couldn't I? Misty did say something about cooking classes in City Z."

"Oh yeah, big time, and I think you got the talent and passion for it." Garou turned to Yuki. "You've admired Alley and how she makes things… hang out with her, I am sure she can show you a thing or two about making and forging things."

"Would she? I know she's very busy…"

"The sooner your learn, the sooner you can help your sister." Garou teased. The six were always looking to help in some way or form. But haven't quite figured out how to go about doing it yet.

Yuuma appeared to have an idea. "I want to start a band…"

"Ooo that would piss off Amai. Get better than him and really sent him into a tirade!"

"Dad… do we have to pick something now?" asked Rimuru.

"No kiddo, I just want you to think about it is all. You guys are great. We love you. But there is more to life than mangas and eating monsters. Trust me I know, it gets boring really quickly."

With a slight passion lit under them, the kids got off the floor and went to the computer or their tablets to research things that may interest them. By the time Garou finished his pep talk, Melee's tea was ready. "Well done." She said with a smirk.

"I've had practice." Said Garou as he took a cup of coco. "Besides, they got talent, I know they do, and whatever they chose to become good at… they are going to be amazing. Just like our kids!"

"They are our kids." She corrected.

"True, well I think I know of a rec center near by that does cooking classes for Tempest. I am sure he would enjoy that, there's also a lot of stuff that goes on at that center something else may interest him."

"You hope one of them goes into martial arts aren't you?"

He ho-hummed the idea, after all, all the other kids know of it. None of them have really got to the extent Garou has in learning. Hunter and Pac were the closest in following his footsteps, however they branched off and developed their own technique and have since stuck with it. Perhaps one of the six will take up the mantel as it were?

Melee however was a little concerned though. "Out of all of them, Tempest doesn't like being human for too long." She said offhandedly. "Do you think he would be able to manage a cooking class?"

Garou shrugged his shoulders to it, perhaps, but it will be up to him in the end. If only there was something else that could entice him to branch out. He is a capable cook in his serpent for as well, but being human would allow him far more opportunities. Perhaps he may not see it just yet, Melee knew though to keep a close eye on him, after all, children can change their minds at a drop of a hat!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What about this?"

"Nah, too complicated by the looks of it…"

"Rimuru, why didn't you tell dad that you were taking up martial arts?" asked Athena.

Rimuru was silent to his siblings, they gathered in what was once their playroom. However Alley has since converted it into a nice computer room. Tempest was picking up his brother's silence on the matter. "You don't want dad to go overboard with encouragement do you?" he asked.

"I want to surprise him." He whispered. "I mean, dad is a martial arts genius, I'm not to say the least… in fact, I find I don't really have strength unless I am serpent or tap into Amai Mask's power. My own strength isn't much." He explained.

"You noticed that too huh?" asked Yuuma. "Yeah, I've been training with Draven as of late to get my strength up. Perhaps we should start working out? I know the Tank Tops are good at training people when it comes to weight lifting!"

"Perhaps, perhaps…" said Tempest.

"Tempest… why don't you change into a human form?" asked Yuki. "You're big and tall! You look cool too!"

Suddenly, he found the attention on him, he was silent as he turned away rather embarrassed. "I don't like the way people look at me." He said. "When I am human I get so much unwanted attention, it's bothersome"

"You have no idea what unwanted attention is," protested Athena. "It's bad enough if some guy tries to hit on me, that my brothers come in like hawks!" There was an incident she mentioned just a few days ago. Athena was at the mall looking at clothing when some guys wouldn't leave her alone. They asked to see her change into whatever she tried on which she down right refused. They teased and joked, saying she shouldn't 'be like that' and 'let loose for once' Only to catch the glare of Goliath and Akira.

"You ever want to see some teenagers shit their pants, come with me to the mall and watch what happens when they don't back off… also bring Goliath with you."

They snickered to it, but Tempest wasn't laughing. He knew there were some men out there who don't care what she has to say, if she is beautiful, they will do anything and everything they want to her if no one is around to defend Athena. After that, father made certain that she learned how to defend herself.

"Still, I don't like the way women stare at me at time, it's creepy." Tempest said. "I guess I am just not use to it yet."

"Well, if you take this cooking class, you need to be in your human form to do it. Not to mention what if you find something that interests you!" said Titan. "Me, I think I am going to be a hero like our brothers!"

"No doubt we will all be heroes in the end, but it's what to do until we get there." Said Yuki.

Titan smirked. "Well… Since I've loved Mangas so much, I've tried to take up up drawing them…"

"Cool!" said Yuki. "I got to start reading all these smart books Alley does, it's frustrating and yet fascinating all at once!"

"I need a way to start a band…" said Yuuma.

Before the conversation could go any farther a knock came to the door. Everyone turned and saw Luna standing there. "SISTER!" they cheered.

She smiled. "We're going to meet up with our friends Misty and Jason, do you want to come with?" she asked.

A chance to go out? The family jumped on it, Tempest sighed as he finally activated his device and rendered himself human again. Alley added a new function to it, so they don't accidently end up naked somewhere or go through so many articles of clothing. There are now nanobots in their devices that sense the change and cover them rather quickly and accurately. Tempest stood wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a pull over hoodie. He tucked his long braided hair into the sweater to hide his features a little better. With that, Luna called out to mom and dad. "WE'RE GOING TO MISTY AND JASON!"

"Be careful!" mom called back.

Despite the rain, Luna loved it, Akira and Eclipsa were already outside and ready to go. "Okay, whose doing the esper lifting today?" asked Eclipsa.

"Ooo, please, let me, I want to practice!" pleaded Akira.

The sisters nodded as he began to focus. Everyone was a glow as their feet lifted up off the ground. Next stop, City W!

#

Tempest always felt strange when he went with Luna and his older siblings to meet their friends. Misty and Jason were nice enough to allow them to join them, yet he still felt like the odd man out. They would meet up at a small Takoyaki shop of all places, they would sit down and chat for a while, but try and include them in the conversation.

"Oh is that right Tempest?"

He snapped out of his blank stare as he found Misty looking to him curiously. "Luna said you want to try cooking? I remember we talked about that at the mall when you first became human right?"

He nodded his head meekly. "I… wish to try it, it looks fascinating to say the least."

She smiled warmly to him. "You know. I am going to be taking a cooking class at a rec center in City Z. It's suppose to be one of the best if you want to learn. How about you take it with me? You said you wanted to before right? Do you still?"

He froze to the notion, but saw her smile spread. "Come on, that would be fun for you!" said Jason. "Besides, it's better to learn something new isn't it?"

"I don't know… I'm second-guessing myself…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"Tempest… what's wrong?" asked Athena. Despite the fact he was the biggest and strongest out of his siblings, when it came to being in his human form, he wasn't that confident.

"I… I don't like being like this…" he muttered.

"Be prefers to be a snake." Whispered Eclipsa.

"Oh…" Misty said as she continued to smile warmly. "It's okay to prefer to be that," she said. Tempest turned to her oddly. "Hasn't anyone told you that before? It's okay to be like that if it makes you happy. BUT, being the way you are now, offers you more opportunities."

He never thought of it that way before, but understood too. In his snake form, he could take up a whole room to himself. When he's human, he could move about far more easily. But… he knows he is weaker in this state too. Unless…

He shook his head of the thought. "Tempest…" Luna said gently. She got out of her chair and sat next to him. He kept to the end of the table most of the time, it was easier for him to get in and out of when need be. Yet as Luna sat next to him, her hand reached over and she placed it over his. "I know what's going on." She whispered gently.

He tried to take his hand back but she was persistent. "You know you can protect everyone better being who you really are. Like this… you would have to rely on Amai's strength to do it… you don't want to… nor do your brothers and sister. Haven't you noticed that?"

He turned back towards the table where his siblings looked away rather embarrassed.

"Is that why he's so quiet?" asked Jason. "None of you want to use Amai's strength, but know you would have to being in human form?"

"Yes…" he whispered. "We made a vow to each other, we will never rely on his power to keep ourselves safe. And yet, I find none of us are truly that strong to begin with. Dad's been training us for months, we're faster and can last longer when running than before, but our strength… it hasn't increased the least bit."

Luna laughed a little. "You forget, none of you are use to being human! This is all still very new to you, you are strong and powerful without his strength! You just need to find it, it takes time"

Titan smirked. "That's what Draven said to me."

"Our big brother wouldn't lie like that now would be?" she questioned.

"I guess not…" Tempest sighed. "Misty… I'll take the class with you… if you still wish to have me join you."

"I would be delighted!" she said with a grin. "Now, Yuuma… He wants to start a band…" she said.

"Ooo, do tell!" Jason said with great excitement.

"I want to stick it to Amai Mask. Hit him where it hurts." He said defiantly. "But I need a band…"

"Well, I play!" Jason said proudly. "Misty does too, but if she's going to be taking this cooking class…"

"I have been teaching Eclipsa how to play." Misty snapped back.

"THAT'S where you've been going every Tuesday!" said Akira.

"Why are you so surprised? You've been joining me at my guitar classes" Jason said with a smirk.

"Ooo, this is coming together better than I thought!" said Yuuma.

"Now, the big question, can you sing?" asked Jason.

"Well… I have tried… but I don't know if I am any good,"

"Talk to Uncle Street or Knuckle about it, they got like pitch perfect receptors or something." Said Luna. "So, what would you call your band?"

That was a question no one had. "Well… I want it to stand out, but I also want to stick it to Amai…" Yuuma said, it would take some time to consider, for now, they have the start of a band!

Tempest however, wondered what a cooking class would be like…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A week later.

Tempest stood outside of the rec center.

It was a high-end facility by the looks of it, and it offered a lot more than mere cooking classes. He saw sports and other recreational activities going on, yet as he stared he knew he had to take the plunge sooner than later. If he can improve himself in a skill, perhaps he will gain more confidence in doing other things in his human form. With a deep breath, he walked into the building. The test kitchen was down the hall to the right. With that he made his way towards it. People were stopping and whispering about him as he walked by. He kept his hood up and sunglasses on as he tried to appear non conspicuous to say the least. But it only made him more mysterious among the girls.

He arrived at the class and found that it was full of young girls and some rather oblivious boys. They were clamouring over one table. "Hey babe, you can make me dinner any time… even breakfast!" one said with a sickening grin.

"Go to hell!" she snapped back. Tempest smiled as it was Misty who told off the boys, but they were getting rather persistent. One was even arching his hand to grab her from behind!

He was quick to make his way into the room. He abruptly cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He said in a gentle tone.

"What!" the boys turned but found themselves being looked down upon. Tempest was clearly two heads taller than they were! Instantly they backed off! He took his seat next to Misty who laughed aloud.

"Oh man, I wish I recorded that, they went pale!" she giggled. But then realized something, she leaned over. "You can't wear a hoodie or sunglasses in class. Your shirt is too long to cook in," she whispered.

He sighed aloud. He was reluctant to take off his hoodie, but she was right, no one else wore such a thing. Perhaps that explained why his mother told him to wear a t-shirt under his clothes. Slowly, he stripped off the sweater, once he tucked it behind him and then took off his sunglasses, the girls of the room blushed.

"Oh… my… God…" one whispered.

"He's gorgeous!"

"Look at those arms!"

"There is so a six pack under that t-shirt!"

He sneered to it all. Misty only smiled. "Don't listen to them if you don't like what they say, besides. I doubt anyone is going to mess with you now." She whispered.

"Thanks Misty,"

The class started, the Teacher was a professional culinary chef and was willing to teach those who would listen. "I don't expect perfect dishes from you, however if you pay attention, you can achieve perfection!" he announced. He was a no nonsense type of teacher. In fact, before class started he evicted three people! "You, you and you… OUT!"

They froze. "What?! WHY!" demanded the three. Two girls, one boy.

"You have not looked at me the moment I stepped into the room, your eyes wonder about, if you do that while holding a knife you are going to lose more than your fingers! OUT!"

Like that, three people gone.

"Hardcore…" Misty whispered. But her smile grew. "You up for this?"

Tempest was oddly excited about it all, there was a challenge before him, the teacher didn't care who he was, and he didn't stare at him oddly like others did. The man was there to teach.

He's there to learn!

#

The instructor was good, a little relentless at times, but good. That day all they learned about were proper knives to use for certain jobs, and then, dicing food with the correct blade. Onions were a big pain in the ass, they made everyone cry, and yet, by the end of it all. The class had sliced, diced and julienne all the veggies the teacher brought. "Sir… where are those going?" asked Misty.

He smiled. "You helped make the base for a soup that will be used to feed the homeless and hungry!" he said proudly.

"Oh good it won't be wasted then," Misty sighed.

With class done, the room began to empty, yet the chef called out. "You two!" to Misty and Tempest. They froze as he waved for them to come to his desk, when the others left he said to them. "You are taking this far more seriously than the others."

"I want to cook." Said Tempest. "I have so much to learn, and yet I already feel I am getting better"

"I can cook, but I need to broaden my skills to say the least."

He gave a nod. "Perhaps it is best that next time, you take the front of the class. I don't like the delinquents here shifting their eyes at the two of you. You want to cook, I will teach you to cook!" he said proudly.

"Thank you sir." Tempest said in great gratitude.

"Now, be off with you and retain what you learned here."

Misty smiled proudly as did Tempest. There is potential!

As they walked out of class, they found all the girls waiting for him!

"Oh, please help me home, I don't feel safe!"

"No walk me home! I live so far!"

"No, I need to be walked home, these books are heavy!"

"Uh… I got another class to go to." He lied.

The girls suddenly perked up. "Oh? Perhaps we have the same class then?"

"Didn't you just ask him to walk you home?" demanded Misty.

They glared at her, however Tempest said it was a secret and wouldn't say another word. The girls left defeated, it didn't help their phones went off, all happened to be on speaker. Their parents were in the parking lot waiting to pick them up.

He was relieved that he would be left alone.

Misty escorted him out of the school, yet as Tempest walked onto the grounds, he was shoved hard from the side. He was forced a step back but kept balance. "What the hell is your issue man? You mean to tell us this girl is your girlfriend or something!?"

He paused at the question. "Are you upset that I stopped your perverted game?" he asked.

There were six of them, each of them snickering to his comment. "Looks like we got to teach you a lesson pretty boy!"

He stood at the ready, despite the lack of his serpent strength. Tempest would stand his ground. He is a Brawler after all!

He ordered Misty back as the six surrounded him. One came from the side attempting to knock him over, he merely leaned back and shoved the guy face first into the ground, one came right at him, an open palm strike sent him flying out of his shoes! The last four all tried to jump him, but they were quickly repelled off with a mere open palm strike. Tempest's father told him to use this technique so it wouldn't hurt people very much. Still they felt it!

They grasped on to their chests as they tried once more to take him down! They charged all at once. Tempest felt the resistance pushed against his body, yet his feet didn't dragged across the ground, he refused to move let alone fall!

He merely shoved them all off, when they tried to get up again for one more strike. Yet as they got to their feet a voice boomed. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned and stared at a hefty man staring down the boys. Tempest even froze to his stature. He was rather large to say the least, but felt great power from him.

The troublemakers were quick to run as Tempest was left standing. "Thank you," he said.

Yet the large man still stared at him rather strangely, it was just like how his father does when he is trying to look for something in someone. "Is something wrong?"

"No… no not at all… hm… your stance needs work though."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Onimaru, Sumo wrestler. Oni for short."

"Sumo Wrestler?" Tempest asked.

The smile grew on the man's face. "I know potential when I see it. Quite frankly, you don't quite have the figure… granted thin and lean, yet there is still mass on you. Would you care to join us for a practice one day? We're about to have one now, sit in and watch if you want. I think we could make something out of you."

Tempest blushed a little. "I… don't really know… I am not exactly good around other people…"

"Ah, shy one are we? That's fine too! If you change your mind, come and see me. Ask for Oni by name, okay? No one will mess if you if that is your concern if you are with me. Take care!"

As Onimaru walked away, Tempest decided he wanted to go home. Misty however was enchanted. "A sumo wrestler! You would be PERFECT for it!" she said.

"I don't even know what a sumo wrestler does!"

"Well, research it! Go home and look it up. I think it would be something for you. No one in your family does it right? A nice sport to pick up…"

"Perhaps. I'll consider it."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Yuki spent the day with Alley at her lab.

When he asked her how she got so smart she gave him an honest answer. "I cheated in that aspect. You see I have mom's power of absorbing the talent and abilities from others. Mine however evolved so I could take in the intellect of other people. I have absorbed from quite a few to be honest. One includes Dr. Genus here."

He was seated in the lab as Genus peered up from his work and nodded. "Very true, and she has used her gifts in far greater contribution to the world than I could have."

"Well, if I don't have power like that, then what can I do?"

"Reading for one, study up on what you want to learn and perfect it with your abilities. I know you are very crafty, Yuki. You LOVED legos when you were growing, piecing things together is part of what being a inventor and scientist!"

He thought it over. "Alley… what's a photographic memory you talked about before?" he asked.

Alley smiled. "Do you remember your first manga?" she asked.

He nodded. "That time I got reincarnated as a slime… yes…" he said.

"You read that when you were very small, just after when Amai Mask scared you and your siblings. Normally a mind that young wouldn't be able to read let alone recall what they read at that age." She explained. "If I were to ask you say… graphic novel volume 2, Chapter 7, page 17. What was on that page?" she asked.

"After the trial of Rimuru and the dwarves, the king is speaking with the man named Vesta about a potion with phenomenal healing abilities."

Alley then gave him this look, and a smirk. "I have no doubt if we gave you notes to read from both Genus and I… you would be just a smart as we are." She announced. "What do you say Genus?"

He smirked to the notion. "I would be nice to have a third perspective on things…" he said offhandedly. "Very well then…" he reached beside his desk, into a filing cabinet and took out a massive stack of papers! Yuki froze to the sight of them all. "These are my notes from the house of evolution. They will come in handy if you are going to help us combat against them." He explained.

"When you are done that, I will personally teach you how to read alien language." Said Alley.

Yuki gulped his pride, but wasn't quite interested in reading all that just yet. "Is… there something else I could do first?" he asked.

Alley paused. "Yes, in fact. I did promise to let you play with some of my 'toys' did I not?" She said with a smirk. "Come on Yuki, let's take you to the construction lab."

#

He was awestricken.

The lab was massive and he wasn't the only one within it. Yuki saw other heroes working on weapons, armor and costumes for not just themselves, but other heroes. "Pick your own work bench, take some stuff off the wall and if you need to borrow something from someone, just ask okay? Be careful."

He felt like a kid in a toy store. He picked out a table and just randomly grabbed things off the wall, metal, scraps, parts, wires, wheels and tools. He laid it all out and merely stared at his possessions. "Need some help kid?"

He looked up to a hero name Wild Horn. For a moment, the hero stepped back oddly. "Did I startle you?" Yuki asked.

"Damn, you look like Amai Mask!"

Yuki sneered. "Please don't say that, I want nothing to do with that guy." He pleaded.

Wild Horn merely nodded as he peered down at the table. "Interesting assortment… what are you hoping to make?"

"I don't know yet." Yuki said but began to think a little deeper. In his mind he could see the pieces falling into place, something was coming about. With that, he sat down and began to tinker with the objects at hand.

"Uh… okay… well… have fun" Wild Horn went back to modifying his weapons, Yuki on the other hand became absorbed in his work. Pieces began to fall into place, something began to amass in his hands and yet, he wasn't certain as to what it could be yet. He just kept compiling things together, twisting and winding them together until the very end.

When he finished, he found he had an audience of sorts. Heroes stopped what they were doing and were staring at what he created. "What… is it?" asked Gearsper.

Yuki paused as he looked about, the object was almost a perfect square, yet there were four holes on the sides. He placed his fingers into the opening, triggering the cube. The heroes watched in amazement as the metal folded out as if it knew what to do, it encased his fingers until his hands were covered in a thin layer of metal with a spike on the knuckle.

Yet when he looked at the other heroes, they appeared a little white in the face. "What?" he asked.

#

Alley came by a few hours later. Heroes had come and gone from the room, and yet Yuki remained. "He better have had lunch or I won't hear the end of it from mom." She walked into the room, but froze. The entire back end of the workshop was full of gadgets! "Yuki?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

He peered up from the table. "Hi Alley!" he said cheerfully.

"What is all of this?" she asked.

Yuki peered over his shoulder. "I don't know yet." He said and went back to work.

Alley began to pick up objects here and there, there were some that appeared to be a hidden weapon, others were trap and clamps that would trick a monster in getting ensnared into it. But mostly they were compact, portable gear for heroes to wear! Still, he did all of these in mere hours with no direction?

"Yuki… how about you work with some of my better toys?" she asked with a grin.

His eyes widened. "You have better toys?" as his smile grew.

"I do, but first, you get some lunch. You've been in here for three hours!"

#

Alley had to make sure he ate something, throughout lunch he was nearly too excited to eat anything. She had to warn him to have something or he won't be able to go to 'Alley's toy room' as she affectionately called it.

With that, he ate like an animal, shoving everything into his mouth using his hands. The room froze to the sight of it all until someone approached the table. "Uh… Alley, has Genus been cloning again?" whispered Stinger.

She paused at the thought as Yuki froze to the comment. "I'm nof a clome!" he protested with his mouth full.

"I'll speak of this another time Stinger, now isn't good for me okay?" she whispered.

He gave a very odd nod of his head before moving along. Yuki finished and washed his hands before insisting Alley keep her promise. With that, she led him back to her lab, but went farther down the hallway. "I don't let just ANYONE in here you know… in fact. I don't let anyone at all in here!" she even kept the room under lock and key! Yet as she opened the door, Yuki froze to it. Inside were gadgets and materials he has never seen before. Yet along the walls it appeared to be full of sand.

He paused and stared at it. "Sister…" he said offhandedly. "This isn't what I think it is…"

"It looks like sand to you, but you're right, it's not. These are nanobots I made!" she explained.

"Nano bots…" he whispered. "You mean like the ones that make our clothing and make it vanish when we switch forms right?"

"The very same!" she said proudly. "Now, these are the toys I am going to let you play with today. I am curious though what you could make with them."

Yuki paused and thought about it. "Well, I do have an idea for Yuuma. He wants to start a band, however if Amai Mask knew it was him… he would make certain he never gets heard of or see the light of day. Perhaps, I need to make him persona masks!"

Alley was intrigued. "Go on…" she said with great interest.

He looked about but nodded. "I need those, these things that look like sunglasses but without lenses" he insisted. Alley obliged, she kept old sunglass frames for a reason! She reached into one of the main junk drawers in her lab and presented him with the frames. From there Yuki went into a trance and began to work feverishly. So much so Alley tried to talk to him, but couldn't get a word out! He was lost to her until he finished.

"I'll be back in a while okay, don't work too hard and ask for help if you need it" she insisted.

As Alley left, she turned back. Yuki was in his own world, but there was such a smile on his face. He was happy doing this, that's all that mattered.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You want us to what?"

It was an awkward conversation with his uncles. Akira went to them personally to request their assistance with Yuuma. "We're starting a band, but we want to make sure we sound good. Can you help us?" he asked.

Street appeared to think it over. Knuckle however paused. "Wait, Yuuma is one of Amai's kids isn't he?"

"Yeah, and he want to stick it to him becoming a better musician than he is." Akira explained.

"Well shit, why didn't you say so in the first place!" Knuckle slapped Street in the chest. "I got this bro," and was quick to leave the apartment. "Led the way!"

#

They met in the mountains. Yuuma and Jason sat in the middle of nowhere in a sense, just far enough so hopefully no one will hear them sing if they sound terrible. When Akira arrived with Knuckle they were on their feet. "Okay boys, you want to do this, let's get started. First let's hear your pitch!"

Yuuma went first, he could hit the notes, yet was a little rough around the edges. Jason could carry a tune, yet his voice needed work. Akira was the same story. "Okay, just from what I hear there is potential. It's best you three all practice your singing voices, in a band it pays to have more than one who can sing in case something happens to the main vocalist right?"

The three nodded. "Good, let's practice with a song. One that covers different ranges… now, I want you three to pick a song, one with an easy tempo and vibe, but all three of you are going to sing it together!" he said.

"Wait, why?" asked Yuuma.

"Because, as a band you need to be synced to each other. Now, do you have a song?"

They huddled among themselves before one could be agreed upon, when they did Knuckle took a seat, "Okay, begin, and I will stop you to correct your tone. And… go!"

The three were silent. "Without music?" asked Jason.

He rolled his eyes, Knuckle opened his palm and was able to access a library of content and tunes, he found the song they wanted to sing and began to play the music only.

It would be a long three hours and forty-five minutes until the three needed a break. "This is getting us nowhere!" protested Yuuma. "I can sing fine on my own!"

"Yeah, but remember what I said…"

"Who cares about what you said. I'm the one that wants to be the singer!" he protested.

"Okay, I'm going to sound like the asshole here, but you are talking a lot like Amai Mask right now."

Yuuma froze stiff to the comment. His face flushed with embarrassment. The last thing he would ever want to do is sound like Amai. "I… I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay, just know your tone kid." Knuckle said. "Now, again the reasoning for this. You need to be safe than sorry on all fronts. Sometimes one can lose their voice very suddenly, another time equipment won't work, so you need to bide time, have someone who can sing. Now, you got a voice like Drax and Amai. It can go high and low, but have a bit of a grunge tone to it, a little aggressive and it isn't a bad thing. Jason, Akira yours are both similar, but I feel Jason's can go like Yuuma's here. A little rougher for different tones and textures to the music. Akira, you're a little softer yet you can keep up with these two. Now. Keep practicing. Each day practice that song alone, together, whatever. I'll come by once a week and see if you improve, do voice exercise and try and improve yourselves okay?"

The three nodded. Jason laughed. "I didn't think I could carry a tune at all! I mean Zombieman doesn't sing to my knowledge!"

"Hey, my dad doesn't either." Said Akira.

Yuuma went silent. "Why didn't we ask Drax to join our band? He would be great to help us!"

"We could ask him, he is busy though between Neo Heroes and movies with Amai… Oh… sorry…" Akira said.

Yuuma shook his head to it. "I am not upset about it, although Drax is as of late… it's okay, maybe we shouldn't bother him with it."

"Ask anyways" said Knuckle. "Who knows, he may have the key to taking Amai down a peg right?"

The three smirked. "Right!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tempest returned home, the moment he crossed the threshold, he turned back into his serpent form and took a deep sigh of relief. "Much better!" he announced.

"It's the closest thing you will ever feel to taking off a bra at the end of the day." Said Melee.

Tempest blushed as he slinked in. "I didn't see you there mom…"

She smiled. "How was the class?"

"Interesting. The teacher is hard on the students, but for good reason. He kicked three people out before the class even started! But it appears he likes Misty and I. We paid attention and did what was asked of us."

"Good job!"

"Oh, and some people tried to beat me up."

Melee froze. "Excuse me?" she asked sternly. "Who!"

"It's resolved mom, they couldn't do anything to me… which is surprising, I didn't use Amai's strength."

"Tempest, that doesn't matter. People like that shouldn't be picking on you!" she protested. "Did you rough them up?"

"Embarrassed them. They tried to knock me down but couldn't. They backed off when a big man named Onimaru yelled at them, they were more scared of him than me,"

She paused, it's not every day that someone randomly comes and helps her kids. "Are you going to go back tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded and paused. "I may even look at another class to take… I don't know yet."

She was surprised by his words. "Another class?" she asked, but then smiled "This is wonderful! Tempest, you may finally be breaking out of your shell!" He wasn't so sure himself, after all. He was so relieved to turn back the moment he came home. "I'm going to my room for a while." He announced and slinked off.

#

Tempest made certain no one else was there. He was alone and that's what matter. He found his tablet and opened a new window, he typed in Sumo Wrestler to learn about the sport. The information was rather fascinating. One can work their way up in ranks due to victories, one is demoted if they lose. However, when they reaches the panicle of the sport and be named Yokozuna, they cannot be demoted, however are expected to retire if their performance slips or they are unable to fight. "The bigger you are, the better chances you have of lasting in the ring… I'm not that big…" Tempest thought. But if he were to get stronger, he could perhaps see it through. It fascinated him, after all a Sumo wrestler is actually a class of samurai warrior! "Do I dare?" he thought. The mawashi belt and loincloth combo didn't leave much to the imagination to say the least. He wasn't THAT confident in his human form as of yet either.

But, was it possible?

The more he read about the tradition, respect and rules of Sumo, the more he became interested. It was just like his favourite manga Hinomaru Sumo, the main character values tradition and respect of the sport he grew up to love and be in. Perhaps this will help him grow stronger too?

He wasn't going to depend on Amai Mask's strength to get him by in life, he wants his own! Tempest decided that tomorrow he would sit in on a practice and see for himself what this is all about.

#

The next day

He went to the rec center early. Dressed once more in his baggy clothing he looked about until something caught his eye. He found the sumo class was already out practicing for the morning. He was amazed that despite the size of these men, they were capable of great feats of strength. There were three of them outside using a massive industrial tire. They took turns flipping the wheel up and down the side of the school. It had to be at least 150kgs. Yet as he watched, he noticed one stop and stare at him oddly.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"You want to watch, come watch!" he called. "In fact, you looked like you want a turn with the wheel. Care to give it a shot?"

Tempest gulped his pride but nodded. He approached the three with caution, he stood rather tall among them, then again according to his mother he has yet to finish his growth spurt. He approached the wheel and was about to bend down to lift. "Whoa! Hold it!" one of the sumo wrestlers called. "Lift with your legs, not your back. Build up that power!"

Tempest then bent down as he lifted the tire up and pushed it over! One try and it even impressed the wrestlers. However, his legs burned after that lone action. "That's some strength kid!"

"I'm not use to using my legs…" Tempest confessed, but suddenly silenced himself. Did he say too much?

But a firm pat on his back came from the sumo wrestlers. "It takes time to build strength! It doesn't happen over night to say the least."

He smiled awkwardly, but that moment he felt a thrill in a sense. "Say, are you the kid Onimaru spoke of?"

"He spoke of me?"

"He said something about a kid with braided hair with three colors in it. You are the only guy I have seen around with that kind of a look. You know, a little piece of advice. If Onimaru shows interest in you, TAKE IT," said the biggest of the sumo wrestlers.

"Is he that influential?"

The three burst out laughing. But when they saw he was serious, their laughter stopped instantly. "He doesn't know…" said the smallest. "Hey, come by later, if you are here for a class take your class. But come to the gym after, okay?"

Tempest nodded as he went into the school. Misty was already there in the front row as to the teacher's request. Tempest was quick to take his seat next to her when the other students arrived. Only half showed up compared to yesterday, virtually, all the girls appeared though. Their eyes stared right at him, some blew him kisses as other batted their eyes.

"Am I missing something here? Why are they doing this?" he whispered to Misty.

She peered over her shoulder and yet rolled her eyes. "They are flirting with you." She explained. "They think that you want to see them look cute to gain your attention. Quite frankly, it works on boys often. A bat of the eye here, a slip of the shirt there, accidently pressing their breasts against you…"

He sighed to it all. "They do realize I am barely a year and a half old, right?" he whispered.

"No, not in the least bit."

He sighed aloud as the chef entered the room. He was carrying something rather large in a box before he dropped it firmly on his desk. "Today, will be a true test of skill! Today, we are preparing FISH!" he announced and opened the box. It was a whole fish, caught fresh this morning.

"Uh… what do you mean by preparing it?" one girl asked.

He smiled wickedly as he took the fish to his workstation. The first thing he did was clean the scales off with the knife. Then he began to gut it! Much to the cringe of the girls, Misty however was excited!

He split it down the middle, cleaned out the guts and lopped off it's head and then deboned the fillets. It was all done so effortlessly! "We are doing this today!" he said.

"Ew, no!" the girls protested.

"Then get out!"

Misty was stunned as the whole class was evicted. This was truly a high ended classroom to say the least! Tempest couldn't believe it was just she and he now.

The teacher however smiled. "It happens to every class, I am lucky to have two people willing to learn the true art of cooking!" he confessed to them. "Today, we shall prepare fish, tomorrow, we will prepare meats, then… we will cook!" he promised.

For the rest of the class, Misty and Tempest got their own table, they were given a box of various fish and were told to prepare them. There were struggles to say the least, but the teacher was very calm and explained where they were going wrong, and how to correct their actions. Soon, the two of them were breaking down fish like it was second nature to them. They tore through three boxes each, including the chef. When done, he smiled and nodded to their work. "Excellent, excellent! You two are worth the effort!"

"Is this fish being donated too?" asked Misty.

"In a sense yes, this is going to the sumo club downstairs. They eat quite a lot and the cafeteria was having trouble keeping up with the demand."

"So that's an actual dojo?" asked Tempest.

"Oh no, of course not! That is merely a site to see if there are those in common areas that are interested in sumo wrestling to try it. Rumor is, if one show potential they are asked to train at the stables with other sumo wrestlers!"

Misty was smiling oddly at him, that was it wasn't it? That's what Onimaru wanted with him. But, could he become one?

Class was dismissed as Tempest began to plot his next move, part of him wanted to go and see the sumos, the other wanted to go home and turn back into his true form and forget about it. Misty however insisted he go. "You can't just stay in your room and not live a little!" she protested. "Go and see what they have to offer!"

He sighed and gave in to her idea. With that Misty went home, Tempest went downstairs to the gym.

#

He paused at the sight of them.

There were quite a few people here, many of them are professional, and then there were those who merely came off the street to try it out. Tempest stood in the doorway until he made his way over to the benches were other people merely watched on out of curiosity. There were many exercises and training regiments being done, yet it was the main attraction that got people's interest. He watched as two of the professionals stood in a small ring, there was another acting as a referee and called for the battle to begin.

"SPIRIT" he shouted.

The two then clashed into each other! One tried to push the other out of the ring, the other attempted to reach for the mawashi belt of the other. Back and forth they went until the one who was pushing got the upper hand. His opponent tripped on the small outline of the ring and fell back.

The match was over in mere seconds.

'_If they don't last too long, I could do this!_' Tempest thought. Yet as he looked about, he wasn't quite sure once more. A lot of these men were bigger than him. He was thin by comparison. Still as he looked about, there were others like him in similar size, curiosity perhaps got the better of them. Or there was something truly to learn.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us today!" one of the sumos announced. "We hope you enjoy what we have to offer, if you wish to participate in our drills you are more than welcome to."

Tempest knew he would merely observe for the day. He kept his face hidden, his hair tucked away as he only watched on. Even kids were getting involved in this! Yet he was smiling when three tough looking guys insisting they are more fit than a mere sumo wrestler. "Your training is nothing compared to ours!" one insisted.

"Very well, join us for our drill. We will even go easy on you, 100 shiko stomps!"

The jocks snickered as the sumos prepared. The stomp appears simple enough, they elevate one leg at a time, and they had to balance themselves perfectly. The foot then comes back down and firmly hits the ground and then a squat is done before the method repeats on the other leg.

The jocks managed to survive up to 30, before tapping out. They couldn't keep up!

Tempest suddenly gathered his courage as he walked in our their workout. He tried their stomp as well, but merely made it to 10 before his legs began to burn. '_Something's wrong… my do my legs ache like this?!_' he thought.

The sumos laughed at him, but one patted his shoulder. "Curiosity got the better of you! Try again! They get easier the more you do them, build your legs up, give them power!" he said in an encouraging tone.

"Perhaps… another time… thank you." He took his leave shortly after.

#

Garou found it strange, the house was oddly silent.

"Melee?" he called out. But even she was out of the house. With a shrug of his shoulders, Garou was about to turn on the TV until he heard it. Outside there was a grunting sound of pain and agony. "Someone training without me?" he said aloud.

He ventured to the backyard, there he found Tempest doing a strange stomp, yet there was a look of anguish on his face before he fell back. "Why does this hurt so much!" he demanded. His hands trembled as he reached to turn himself back into his serpent form, yet before he could, Garou called out.

"It's because you haven't used your legs in such a manner."

Tempest froze as he slowly turned to face him. Garou approached rather cautiously, since Tempest appeared embarrassed and turned away shamefully. "I know that technique. Shiko stomps, preformed mainly by sumo wrestlers for leg strength, among many other methods of course…"

Tempest pulled his hands away as he tried to make sense of it. "Dad… I want to try new things… but I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared of failing, I'm scared I am wasting time, my life, my purpose…"

"Kids, you're almost two, what the hell are you so worried about? You have barely begun to live and you are already fearing life as if you wasted it."

Tempest sighed. "I want to be stronger… but I don't want to be human either… it's too much like HIM" he said in a sharp tone. "It's all HIM, how he looks, I am being looked upon as if I am HIM, I mean… dad…"

"I get it," he said. Garou took a seat next to Tempest. "The more you are like this, the more you see your similarities and you don't want to recognize them. Yet, no matter what happens, you share his blood. That won't change. Tell you the truth, Pac feels the same way!"

"Big brother Pac feels the same as I do?" Tempest asked. "But dad… I want to be more like you than HIM" he stated. Yet sighed to the notion.

"Easier said than done huh?"

He nodded reluctantly. "I think I want to try being a sumo wrestler."

This… was interesting. "A sumo wrestler huh? Well, then, up you get." Garou announced as he stood up off the ground.

"But my legs…"

"You think your legs hurt now, wait until I am through with you!" he warned but smiled. "Tempest, you and your siblings got power, strength that is all your own. However you have to achieve it and gain it yourselves. Trust me?" he asked as his hand reached down. Tempest took it and was brought up to his feet. "Good. Now, let's do another drill."

There was a moment of pause that came over Tempest. "Dad… do you know the sumo wrestler drills?" he asked curiously.

Garou smirked. "Damn right I do, now, this one you are going to have your feet pointing outward…"

"How?" he asked. "How do you know the sumo wrestler's drills?"

A pause came over Garou, he never told Tempest or the other kids yet about his dark past, perhaps now wasn't the time. "I observe a lot of people… their form and technique as to how they get stronger. Now are we going to chit chat or are we going to train?"

Tempest smiled as he took his position. Garou taught him a move that would work his inner thighs but also to help his balance. With his feet pointed out, he had Tempest shuffle himself across the ground in small strides, at the same time, he would thrust his arms out forcefully. This went on for only ten minutes before Tempest felt his legs burning. "Shit!" he protested. "It burns!"

"Yeah it does, it means your muscles are being used in your legs. After they burn for a while, they start to grow stronger. If you thought the stair training was bad, this is worst!" Garou explained. "How about we call it a night, you are in pain and it's better not to push you on this now. Let's get your strength up and then I will push you to your brink!"

His tone startled him, Garou could tell Tempest was fearful of training, but, until he sees the result of it, he will always fear it.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Yuuma waited for the next day to ask Drax.

He knew how busy he was, but also knew, if anyone understood how to make a band, it would be him. It was just after breakfast when he knocked on the door to his room. "Yeah?"

Slowly, he peered in. "Drax… can I ask you something?"

He was waved into the room. Drax was strumming his guitar as Yuuma stood rather nervously. "What would you like to ask?"

"Uh… well… You see, I am going to start a band. We nearly got everyone we need, but I wanted to know if you would join us."

Drax suddenly played out of tune as he turned to Yuuma. "You want me in your band?" he asked. "Despite the fact…"

"I don't care about that," he protested. Despite the fact his own father rather spend time with Drax, another man's son… it does bother him a bit, but also he realized how much better of a life he has with Garou. Amai is of no interest to him, he doesn't want to get to know him or understand his way of thinking. He just wants to take him down a notch.

"Okay…" Drax said and smirked. "About damn time someone asked me to be in the band. You going to trust what I say?"

Yuuma nodded. "Yes," he vowed.

"Good, let's get the band together and practice."

Yuuma was stunned as Drax got off his bed and walked out of the room. Just like that, he would join them?

#

They met in the backyard of the Dragon's keep by the manga tree. Drax leaned against it rather casually as the others arrived. He was stunned to the turn out by the looks of it. It was Jason, Yuuma, Eclipsa, Luna, Akira and himself. All in all not that bad of a group. "Okay, so this is the band… who plays what?" he asked.

"I sing," Yuuma explained. "I am also learning instruments too like drums and guitar."

"Guitar and vocals when need be," said Akira.

"Drums," called Eclipsa.

"Keyboard, and anything that does like a weird effect like sound manipulation" explained Luna.

"I do guitar but have since learned bass and vocals," said Jason.

"And I do guitar and vocals as well, all in all not a bad group, okay, so here's what's going to happen. We need to play, we need to sound good and we got to work together in order to do this. If we are going up against Amai Mask, he's got his shit together. I know, I've played with him before. Now the question remains is this. This is a revenge band isn't it?" he asked Yuuma.

He paused but nodded. "Get rid of that notion now."

"What?" Yuuma asked.

"You will make music just in spite of Amai Mask, he's so picky about what comes across his ears he will hear the malic in your voice a mile away. You don't sing to piss him off. You sing because you want to, it's good for your soul and you don't give a damn to what everyone else thinks!"

His words hit the kid hard, but they had to. Yuuma reluctantly nodded to the command. "Besides, it won't be fun if you make a band for one sole purpose. You guys want to have fun right?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Good. Now let's set up, and practice, let's see what songs we are good at and which ones we suck at playing."

At the request of Garou, Alley had made a soundproof room for them to rehearse in. They would play for hours as Drax coached them along as to what it means to be in a band. When they finally found a rhythm to enjoy, Yuuma actually smiled as he began to sing, he started to have fun!

When they finished their last song, Drax froze as his father appeared. "You guys realize it's dinner time?" he asked.

"Shit, no wonder I'm starving…" muttered Jason.

"We already called your dad, he's cool with letting you spend the night here, and you are joining us for supper." Snek announced. "Let's go, it's getting cold!"

They were all smiles as they walked to the kitchen and found a large dinner waiting for them. Apparently Tempest has been busy today! "Thank you for the meal!" Jason called as he sat down and began to eat.

Everyone was starving, and yet when dinner finished, they wanted to go back and play some more. "Whoa, hey, as good as it sounds, you got to rest in between" Drax warned. "Don't strain yourself, it's our first day!"

"But…" protested Yuuma.

"He's right," claimed Garou. "Do everything in increments, and slowly build up. Besides, you just started, you're good but are going to get better!"

"I guess we could take a break…" muttered Jason, but then he appeared to have had an idea. "Can I check out your manga tree?"

"Of course!" Yuuma said with great excitement. "I've always wanted you to see it."

"Also…" Jason sort of blushed at this. "I haven't seen you in your serpent form… is it cool? Eclipsa said it was cool"

"Sister said it was cool?" Yuuma asked.

"Being a snake is cool, you get to slither and could sleep anywhere!" Drax announced. "I sort of miss it…"

"Wait, you were a snake too?!" demanded Jason.

"Just for one summer and a single weekend." Drax explained. "I wanted to hang out with dad as a serpent since the only time we really got together was when he was human for a month. I thought it was only fair that if he was a snake, I should be one too to spend time with him"

Drax paused as he felt someone staring behind him, he turned and saw his siblings appeared amazed and also saddened. "We never thought you would want time with papa like that…" whispered Conna. "We've been hogging him all to ourselves."

"That isn't fair!" protested Pythan. "You should spent just as much time with papa as we have been! Papa is for sharing!"

Drax smiled to his siblings. "It's okay little bros and sis. I don't mind. As long as I still get time with him, it's okay. You guys needed his help to get nice, big and strong right?" he asked. They meekly nodded their heads. "See, you understand, besides, soon, you get to help hunt down big monsters right? You would be able to help your big brother!"

Their eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Really."

Next thing he knew, Drax was smothered by his siblings, knocked out of his chair and coiled by his siblings, vowing to get stronger to help him hunt monsters…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After his father insisted, Tempest chose to rest up for the next few days. He continued to go to his cooking class and then watch the sumos train, but the more he would watch, the more he wanted to do it.

But there was a big problem.

When he was at the association, he spoke with his father about the issue he had if he were to be a sumo wrestler. "I'm really shy dad… I don't think I could wear what they wear…" he explained.

His father didn't appear to be that bothered by the subject, however he spoke rather carefully. "If you do not wear what they wear, you cannot be a sumo wrestler. The mawashi belt and loincloth are to show that each wrestler is battling with their own talents and abilities and makes it impossible to hide a weapon to use against said opponents…"

"I know that dad, I read the history of it!"

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

Despite how supportive he is, Garou can be rather blunt when it comes to another's problem. "I… don't know."

He was merely seated in the cafeteria having a snack, when he finished it. "I know." He announced. "First, we are going to have to change your clothing…"

#

"Uh… really?"

Tempest stood rather oddly in shorts, a t-shirt and bare footed. Athena took the liberty in making him clothing to wear, this was but the first step. His father nodded his approval. "This is less clothing than what you are use to wearing. You are going to wear this until you are comfortable. When you are, we take you down another outfit. Tank top and short shorts. When you can walk around in that without embarrassment, we strip you to your boxers…"

"Whoa, wait! Boxers?!" he demanded. "Dad… you want me to walk around here in my underwear?!"

There was no smirk on his father's face. "Yeah, since after that, you are going to do it in a loincloth and mawashi belt." He stated bluntly. "Now, get moving, start walking around and talking to heroes, even if it's about the weather. Don't be shy, you got to break that. After all, a Yokozuna can't be intimidated nor can they be bashful!"

He took a deep breath and sighed, he was right of course. With that, Tempest began his new training.

He walked about without much notice. Although the girl heroes were starting to blush at the sight of him. He tried to ignore the looks as he move along, he has to look to the future, he has to get beyond his shyness and find his courage to wear even less than what he is wearing. He endured the whispers and comments, and continue to move forward.

He even went to his cooking classes in t-shirts and shorts, but wore shoes after his mother insisted upon it.

He was getting more and more attention by the women around him, however it started to no longer bother him as much. Even the googly eye girls at the school didn't bother him. However, he began to notice the blushed look on Misty's face every time he turned to her during class.

In about two weeks he grew comfortable enough to go down to a sleeveless t-shirt and short. His mother refused to allow him to wear short shorts as his father suggested. That merely lasted a day, when he was at the association the next day, he was down to his boxers!

"TEMPEST!" his mother shouted. "WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

He blushed a little and explained that he was training. "I have to learn how to wear less if I am going to do this mom… I am not a fan either, but I have to… after all, a loincloth and mawashi belt don't leave much to the imagination…" he explained.

His mother sighed aloud to his explanation but he was right. "Very well then… wait, have you been fitted for one yet?" she asked.

"Athena has the measurements, she is going to make one for me," he explained.

She nodded once more. "I hope you are ready to wear it, it's not going to leave much of you covered…" she explained. But then paused as she heard something. Her glare turned and went right at some of the young women heroes admiring him from a distance. "KEEP WALKING!" she ordered.

They pouted and moved on.

"It's not bothering me much anymore mom, really. I am actually feeling more confident than I did before. Dad's training and the fact that I am not instantly turning to my serpent form when I feel embarrassed is something to be proud of."

She nodded in agreement. "Just be careful around the ladies, sometimes they can get a little zealous."

He nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before he decided to push himself, in three days after walking around the association in boxer shorts, he went with the full sumo look.

The eyes couldn't be peeled away from him.

He walked the halls in a loincloth and mawashi belt, he cringed a little since he could really feel the air against his backside. He felt naked and yet, at the same time, rather proud of himself. His Brawler body wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He was broad to say the least as he paused to look into one of the reflective walls. He saw his whole body and realized how remarkable it was. His arms were massive, his hands, huge to say the least. Although he appeared remarkably slim for such a big build, he still had define muscle tone that could be seen. He gave but a smile to it all. But he also noticed one other thing.

He looked more like his mom than Amai in his eyes.

Although people told him he appears much like Sweet Mask, he never saw it in his face. Tempest didn't care to try and look for it. But what does it matter to him? He continued to walk the rest of the day in the Mawashi belt and loincloth. Some of the other heroes were starting to glare at him oddly, he couldn't help but feel the resentful looks.

"Did… I do something wrong?" he asked himself.

"Tempest!"

He peered up and noticed his father approaching. "Looking good. Rocking the belt I see. Good job, you ain't even blushing!"

He smiled proudly, but the grin vanished when he noticed the other heroes staring at him oddly. "Uh… dad… why are they looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" he whispered.

His father turned and glared at the heroes who were giving Tempest dagger eyes. Instantly the looks dropped from their faces, as they peered away. "They are jealous of you."

"Huh? What's there to be jealous about? I haven't done anything amazing that they have? I defeated one monster with my siblings…"

"It's because you look good in a loincloth. You got the body for it, not to mention the ladies have taken notice of you… draw attention away from them to say the least." his father explained.

Tempest sighed aloud. "That's what it is…"

"I think you are nearly ready kiddo. You feel good?"

He nodded. "I… feel confident. I haven't felt like this before…"

"You're proud of your own body, that takes courage alone to muster and also convince yourself of. We will go back to regular training tomorrow if you want, we will have you wear your belt too, get you in the mind set of becoming a sumo!"

His eyes lit up. "Yes dad!" he said with a proud grin.

"Tempest? Oh, he's over here with daddy…" Tempest paused as he heard Luna's voice.

"I was wondering if everything was okay, he was acting… so… different…" Luna turned the corner along with Misty who suddenly froze and turned beet red at the sight of him.

Tempest smiled and gave a small wave of his hand. "Hi Misty…" he said in a rather shy tone. "Uh… I think I need to put on some pants if we want to practise our cooking right?"

"And a shirt," corrected Luna.

"Right, I'll go change now." Tempest turned to leave until he heard Misty gasp.

"Oh God… there nothing covering his behind… My God what a fine ass!"

This time, he couldn't help but blush…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was the final cooking class.

Tempest and Misty were the only two to make it to the very end of it. Their teacher however, couldn't have been prouder of them. "You two… truly understand the art and passion that needs to go into preparing a dish so the food itself is elevated. Are you interested in becoming my apprentices?" he asked.

Misty's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her ears to the news. "I would be honoured!" she said, and then she turned to Tempest.

He wasn't smiling.

"Senpai, as gracious and grateful as I am to your teachings. I don't believe I will be cooking all that much. I have another interest in mind…" he explained.

His teacher was surprised to his admission, but nodded. "If you ever wish to change your mind, you come find me." Then his focus shifted to Misty. "Young lady! You will be my right hand from this moment on. You are going to learn everything from me!"

Misty couldn't have been happier with the news. She quickly rushed out to call her father about the offer. Tempest was happy for her, but now, he knows he has to take a drastic step forward to pursue his dream. But he has to first get his feet wet on the notion.

#

When the class finished, he made his way downstairs to the gym. There weren't as many sumos today let alone people coming to watch. However, he decided today to take it more seriously. He stripped himself down to a pair of shorts, took off his shoes and joined them as they were warming up. It took many by surprise as he saw him stand there with a look of determination on his face. "That's the look of a sumo wrestler! You up for this kid? Shiko squats! We're going to do 100 of them, just to go easy on you."

Tempest merely gave a nod as he got into position. "1!"

#

"96… 97… 98… 99… 100!"

He felt his legs burn, his brow began to drip with sweat, however, he endured. Tempest knew his training was paying off. He remembered when he could barely do 10 of them, but now, he's able to keep up.

Many of the sumos paused and stared at him. "He's been watching us for a little while, before he couldn't do ten, now… he's keeping up!"

His eyes then drifted to the ring.

"Ooo, you serious?!" One of the smaller wrestlers asked. "You want in?"

"Yes, I want to try it. I need to know how much harder I need to train."

"You got no bulk!" came one of the larger wrestlers. "The name is Ryo! I'm going to be the next Yokozuna!"

Tempest paused as he began to sensing something off about him, the tone alone that he spoke, indicated that it was his way or the high way in a sense. He's arrogant and full of himself. "I may not look as big as you, but I am certain I can hold my own." Tempest finally said aloud.

Some of the wrestlers began to back away fearfully. Ryo smirked, as he looked him over. "Fine, you and me… let's see what you got"

#

It was the first time he stood in a sumo ring, Tempest however could feel how hard it was under his feet, yet also the silky smoothness of the sand that covered it. He knew the rules quite well, and if anything, his goal was to ensure he remains on his feet the whole time. "I'll just railroad the kid, show him what to means to be strong in this profession." Ryo said aloud to the masses.

'Railroad huh? Try it!' Tempest thought.

Ryo was cocky enough to believe he could push Tempest out of the ring without him fighting back. However, he has yet to meet anyone like him before. With that, he stepped into the ring. Ryo did the same as they were put into position, crouching down, with both hands on the ground.

Ryo suddenly smirked oddly. Tempest felt a strike coming before hand.

"Ready!..."

CLASH!

Before the ref could announce for them to begin, Ryo opted to strike in hopes to scare Tempest off. Yet, as his body clashed into him, the most unbelievable thing happened.

Ryo hit the ground.

The room was aghast as the biggest wrestler out of all of them was flat on his back. "What the hell kid!?" he demanded.

"You chose to attack me before it was declared… this is your own doing not mine."

"AGAIN!" Ryo demanded.

They set up once more, this time. He waited for the call.

"SPIRIT!"

Ryo came at him with everything. Pushing his full strength forward as he collided with Tempest. Despite his strength, which was nothing to sneeze at. Tempest was unmoving. No matter what he tried, he could get him to flinch let alone budge from his position.

Whispers suddenly began.

"Is… is this real? Am I really seeing this?"

"Ryo is the strongest here, how can he not move that kid?!"

"You little asshole! You are making me look bad!" Ryo said through gritted teeth.

He decided to end this. Tempest shifted himself to the right, and then slapped Ryo's back forcing him into the ground. Another defeat. "I had no intention on making you appear bad, I came here to learn. Perhaps this shall do for today…"

He decided to leave while he could.

He had just put on his shirt when Tempest turned to leave, he nearly walked right into Oni, he saw everything.

The smile on his face couldn't be hidden, he peered around Tempest as he eyed Ryo. "Do you finally understand what I was trying to tell you?" he asked as the smile grew on his face.

Tempest was quick to rush out, he decided to go home for now and perhaps avoid the sumo at the school for a while. However, as he walked home, he smiled to it all.

"That… was fun…" he thought. Tempest paused in the middle of the side walk, nodding his head to it all. "I am going to become Yokozuna!"


End file.
